To a woman I call home
by Storybrooke
Summary: "Después de todo, las personas no escriben sonetos sobre ser compatibles o novelas sobre sueños compartidos y conversaciones que fluyen naturalmente cuyo final es feliz y que dejan en el lector esa sensación de plenitud porque todo salió bien. Los grandes amores eran aquellos locos." MINI HISTORIA. Klaus/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**TO A WOMAN I CALL HOME.**

**Sinopsis****:** "Después de todo, las personas no escriben sonetos sobre ser compatibles o novelas sobre sueños compartidos y conversaciones que fluyen naturalmente cuyo final es feliz y que dejan en el lector esa sensación de plenitud porque todo salió bien. Los grandes amores eran aquellos locos." MINI HISTORIA.

**Rating: ** T.

**Advertencia:** Tanto Bella como Klaus están ligeramente fuera de carácter en varias ocasiones.

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece de la historia es la trama y los personajes inventados. El resto, en cuanto a Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y TVD/TO a la CW y sus escritores.

**Author's note: ** Okay gente, **_Storybrooke is back!_** Al menos con las historias involucradas en este tipo de crossovers. La cosa es la siguiente, desde Bound to you, pasando por la ya no existente Sharing your lips, hasta Back to you y más recientemente Two Pieces (que por cierto NO HE ABANDONADO) me han pedido una historia Klaus/Bella, a lo que yo siempre he respondido: quizás en un futuro lo haré, pero por ahora no quiero inmiscuirme en esto. Bueno, decidí que era hora de jugar un poco con Klaus y después de más de tres meses de trabajo ha salido esto. Esta es la razón por la que no he actualizado en Two Pieces.

Originalmente es un muy largo one-shoot conformado por varias drabbles que tienen orden cronológico y secuencia. Pero no necesariamente cuentan una historia totalmente completa, pero al tiempo sí. Decidí publicarlo en tres partes para así hacerles más fácil la lectura. En todo caso, **ya está terminado** **y estaré publicando los otros dos capítulos pronto. **Ha sido muy muy muy divertido y agridulce escribir esto. Parte se escribió casi que solo, y parte sufrí para hacerlo pero estoy contenta con el resultado.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, enserio, gracias, muchas gracias por estar dispuestos a darle un chance a esta "mini historia."

* * *

><p><strong>To a woman I call home: Part I.<strong>

"¡Ella dijo que se iría!" exclamó el hombre al micrófono. Isabella levantó la mirada de entre sus apuntes, "¡ella dijo que se iría y se llevaría todo lo que fuese de ella!" la voz del hombre iba volviéndose más profunda y desgarradora, "y en efecto… se fue, y se llevó todas sus cosas," arrastraba cada sílaba con dolor, "todo lo que era suyo. Se llevó todo…. Se lo llevó todo… y…" Bella podía jurar que en cualquier momento él rompería en llanto y no terminaría. Había tanto dolor y tanta amargura en sus palabras que la hizo estremecer y que su piel se erizara. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico el hombre tomó una bocanada de aire como si el simple hecho de respirar fuese un tormento y terminó, "y no me llevó a mí. Yo… yo era suyo."

Ella lo miró mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él pero realmente lo que la tenía hipnotizada eran sus palabras y versos. Todo su ser estaba absorto en lo profundos y melancólicos que eran. En la acentuación perfecta tras cada sílaba y la caída de la voz al final de la oración. En como sentía cada vocal y trataba de hacer que todos allí dentro la sintiesen también.

Desvió la mirada después de un rato y obligó a sus oídos a dejar de escuchar y su cerebro a concentrarse en los papeles frente a ella. Pero por más duro que lo intentara no podía, aquellos versos se habían enterrado en su piel y habían hecho que el vacío en su pecho se hiciese más incómodo. No era tan doloroso como antes, había pasado a ser más que nada una molestia que no quería irse a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años.

Dos años desde que Edward Cullen había decidido que ella no era la mujer con la que estaba destinado a pasar su eternidad. Desde hacía uno no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto para no revivir recuerdos no gratos. Pero justo hoy, dos años exactamente cumplidos desde el accidente que había determinado su partida la inquietud en su corazón era insoportable, sobre todo porque escondidos detrás de las palaras del tipo rubio con mirada pícara y voz dotada para la poesía, habían llegado a su corazón nuevamente los sentimientos de aquella noche.

Hoy era su cumpleaños.

"¿Qué tal lo he hecho, Bella?"

"Bastante desgarrador, Tommy, creo que acabas de dejar a un par de personas rotas de por vida," Bella sonrió. Sí, aquel guapo rubio de voz profunda era amigo suyo.

"Bueno, esa era la idea."

Hoy era tarde de micrófono abierto para declamaciones poéticas en Bourbon Street, una cafetería diurna que cumplía la función de restaurante bar por las noches, y que estaba ambientada en las calles del barrio francés de Nueva Orleans. Un rincón diferente entre la ajetreada vida de los neoyorquinos. Mañana podría ser pintura en vivo, o noche de talento, jazz, exposiciones… las opciones eran muchas y en ocasiones el lugar estaba tan atestado de gente que de no ser porque de tanto pasar tiempo allí ya conocía al gerente y este la dejaba pasar o reservaba mesas para ella y sus amigos incluso si la noche parecía no dar abasto para nadie más. Para Bella nunca era un día aburrido si lo pasaba refugiada bajo el olor a café y pudines por las tardes, o carne y pastas con una que otra copa de vino por las noches.

Usualmente se sentaría a estudiar en la misma mesa, a veces lo hacía sola pero de un tiempo para acá estudiaba rodeaba de gente. Fuese que estuviese sola o no, ella solo desviaba su atención al escenario si algo llamaba su atención, y Tommy, por ejemplo, siempre solía llamar su atención principalmente porque ella adoraba su declamatoria. Además de que estudiaban juntos en la universidad, y ella había conocido aquel refugio gracias a él. Tommy había sido su salvación de una vida solitaria en Nueva York.

Una chica proveniente de un diminuto pueblo que no aparece en el mapa, viaja a la gran manzana a estudiar doble carrera. Historia y Derecho y se hace amiga de un apuesto y brillante estudiante de Negocios y Derecho. Era casi de película. Y ella estaba más que consciente de lo afortunada que había sido.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó dejando el bolígrafo a un lado, "pensé que te tocaba quedarte archivando en la biblioteca," el chico frente a ella se encogió de hombros.

"Dejé el trabajo," hubo un corto silencio en el que ella simplemente lo miró sin expresión, "¿qué?"

"Eso de ser podridamente rico con un fidecomiso más grande que lo que cuestan todas las casas en mi ciudad es una maravilla," sonrió.

"Bueno, no puedo quejarme," se reclinó en la silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Enserio lo has dejado?" asintió, "¿qué pasó con todo eso de no depender de tus padres y su dinero?"

"Oh, buscaré otro trabajo, no te preocupes pero… aquí la pregunta importante es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡Es tu cumpleaños, Bella!" Tommy se movió con rapidez y puso las manos en sus apuntes y los tomó consigo, cerrándolos.

"¡Oye! No todos tenemos la fortuna del mundo para pagar una carrera… o dos, algunos de nosotros tenemos una beca que mantener."

"Es tu cumpleaños."

"¿Y?"

"¡Por Dios! Algo muy traumatizante debió haber pasado para que detestes celebrar tu cumpleaños," ladeó la cabeza y no dijo nada cuando Isabella apartó la mirada.

"Por favor."

"Bien, hagamos algo," se acercó, "he organizado una fiesta en mi departamento…"

"Tommy…"

"Solo escucha… irán todos los de la facultad Bella, todos te adoran, pero les haré prometer que no te felicitaran más, ¿está bien?" lo miró, "será como una fiesta cualquiera, nada de cumpleaños, no torta o helado, ni gorros…"

"¿Estabas planeando la fiesta de una niña de cinco años?"

"No puedes culparme por querer torta y helado," rió, "¿podemos por lo menos comprar helado?" Bella no podía decirle que no a los ojos grises que la miraban suplicantes.

"Supongo que el helado está bien… gracias Tommy," se levantó de la silla frente a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Bella no pudo evitar notar como el suave beso que quizás se demoró más de lo que debía la hizo sentir un cosquilleo divertido en su pecho.

"No hay problema, Bells," desordenó sus cabellos, "pero eso no evitará que te de mi regalo de cumpleaños…"

"Te he dicho que no quería…"

"Tú solo calla, Swan todos aman los regalos así que serás un chica buena. Solo has silencio, sonríe y finge que amas lo que te daré."

Isabella decidió no discutir con él, era imposible. Una vez que alguna idea se le metía en la cabeza no había absolutamente nada que ella pudiese hacer para hacerlo desistir. Se limitó a suspirar.

"¿A qué hora en tu departamento?"

"Siete en punto."

**-…-**

Sus dedos viajaban ocasionalmente a la pulsera que desde hacía más de dos meses adornaba su muñeca. Para ella era un poco extraña tenerla consigo, en especial porque no solía usar joyas. A duras pena usaba sus aretes y de vez en cuando algún collar. Pero había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de Tommy, y era realmente hermosa y se sentía mal no usarla. En especial porque se veía costosa, y por supuesto iba a ser costosa, cuando Tommy se esmeraba en regalos por lo general gastaba lo que él consideraba justo, y aquello era una gruesa cantidad de dinero.

La pulsera era de plata, de ello estaba segura, y el dije era una delicada lágrima roja con brillantes plateados a su alrededor. Lo que más le gustaba era que no era muy ostentosa pero si lo suficientemente elegante.

"¡Bella!" la susodicha se giró en dirección de la voz.

"¿Qué hay, Helena?"

"Hoy habrá arte en vivo en Bourbon, ¿vienes?"

Rememoró todo lo que tenía pendiente por hacer. Sorpresivamente su día estaba libre, y gracias a que era la última semana de clases y ella había adelantado la mayoría de sus trabajos no le quedaba más que relajarse y esperar las notas para poder visitar a su padre en Forks y darle una vuelta a René y su marido en Florida.

"Seguro, entregaré esto en la oficina de McKellen."

Para beneficio de todos, Bourbon estaba a solo un par de cuadras de la universidad por lo que generalmente caminaban hasta allá. El camino se hacía inclusive aún más corto cuando tenía con ella compañía con la que hablar de trivialidades.

"No recuerdo la última vez que se llenase así por arte en vivo," susurró Bella a su lado. Helena tomó su brazo y la hizo entrar en el mar de gente.

"¿Dónde está…? Oh, mira, allí están todos…"

"¿Estamos celebrando algo?" preguntó al ver el familiar grupo de amigos en la mesa que ellos solían usar cuando estudiaban todos juntos o solo salían a comer. Porque Isabella ahora salía a comer y beber un par de tragos con una muchedumbre de gente. Así de _cool_ era ahora. Quizás era necesario mudarse de Estado y pasar por una fea ruptura para despertar.

"Estamos celebrando que ya estamos prontos a salir… es la última vez que podremos estar todos juntos antes de que la mayoría viajemos… y solo nos volveremos a ver el próximo semestre."

"Lo haces ver como la tragedia más grande, Helena. Volveremos a vernos para la primavera."

"¡Oye! ¿No vas a extrañarme?" rieron. Una vez llegaron a la mesa el ruido ahogó las palabras que ambas habían estado compartiendo. En ocasiones, Isabella no podía evitar sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar entre ese grupo de gente ruidosa y sociable. Si sus antiguas amistades en Forks y Phoenix… incluso los Cullen la viesen en ese preciso momento, probablemente tendrían que comprobar tres y cuatro veces que lo que estaban viendo era cierto porque allí estaba ella, Isabella Swan riendo, jugando y de vez en cuando coqueteando en son de broma con un grupo de diez personas en un café bar.

"¡Atención Bourboneros!" la gruesa voz de Steve, el dueño del local, tronó por el micrófono haciendo callar a todos, "en un par de minutos comenzamos arte en vivo, aquellas personas que participaran por favor dejen el dinero en la barra y son libres de buscar lugar… ¡que el espíritu de Nueva Orleans los invada a todos!" el lugar estalló en vítores y silbidos.

"¿Vas a pintar hoy, Helena?" preguntó Steve. Una vez el hombre bajó del escenario y los vio, se acercó. Los saludó a todos con su brillante sonrisa antes de centrar su total atención en Helena. Isabella había notado que desde hacía un tiempo Steve le venía haciendo ojitos a su amiga, y ella encantada le seguía el juego. Se llevaban unos diez años, y a pesar de que Steve rayaba casi los treinta, ella debía admitir se conservaba guapísimo con su piel canela y sus ojos y cabello oscuro que hacían honra su descendencia latina.

"No, hoy le daré la oportunidad a otros que sean el centro de atención," movió su rubio cabello a un lado y le sonrió. Bella los ignoró y se dedicó a pasear la mirada por el lugar para ver qué artista podía observar.

"Bella..."

"¿Uhm?"

"¿Dónde está Tommy?" miró a Brittany.

"No lo sé… ¿por qué debería saber, Brit?" la pelirroja sonrió misteriosamente y se encogió de hombros. Bella suspiró, "tiene una comida donde sus padres y gente importante, no vendrá."

Desvió la mirada de ella y rogó que no comenzase con la idea de que Tommy y ella debían estar juntos. En ocasiones a Bella le aterraba lo extrema que podía ser Brittany planeando su supuesto futuro matrimonio con él. Optó por la opción que evitaba cualquier conversación… se puso en pie y caminó por el lugar. O al menos dio trompicones por todas partes. Con su suerte terminaría con la cara contra alguno de los lienzos y su nariz pintada con óleo.

Solo le tomó un minuto a sus ojos capturar la imagen. A diferencia de las demás pinturas, esta era oscura, y no solo por la contundente paleta de colores oscuros porque estos no definían la felicidad o tristeza detrás de un dibujo, era más bien lo que trataba de interpretar.

Hasta ese momento no era más que el bosquejo de un bosque que parecía siendo azotado por una tormenta de nieve. Escondido entre las sombras a medio pintar estaba lo que lucía como la figura de un caballo.

Se acercó poco a poco. La pintura la atraía por su profundidad y sus trazos que aunque agresivos terminaban en delicadas figuras que se adueñaban del cuadro.

"Lo siento," masculló cuando tropezó con un hombre que había dado dos pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que ella dio dos hacia adelante. Levantó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Había viejos hábitos de su cuerpo que no había aprendido a controlar aún y que ella había comenzado a odiar. Ese era uno de ellos. ¿Por qué debía de sonrojarse por todo?

"No lo sientas, amor," su fuerte acento británico la arrastró a una época londinense de finales del siglo diecisiete. Notó que no era un acento regular con solo pocas palabras. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verdes. Eran oscuros y profundos, enmarcados por pestañas espesas pero no muy largas. Su cabello corto y casi bronce contrastaba con su piel blanca. A Bella le incomodó un poco la sonrisa juguetona que bailaba en sus labios; "y eso cuenta como el examen más largo que alguna vez me hayan hecho, no es que no me sienta halagado, todo lo contrario."

"¿Qué?"

"Llevas un rato mirándome, asumí que estudiabas mi atractivo," Bella parpadeó sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse nuevamente. Genial, un egocéntrico. Tomó una honda respiración y cuadró sus hombros. Algunos hombres acababan con su atractivo cuando abrían la boca.

"Dejaría de observarte si te quitaras de mi camino, estás entre una pintura genial y yo," se cruzó de brazos y esperó su respuesta. Si de algo estaba comenzando a sentirse orgullosa era de haber aprendido que no había necesidad de encerrarse con sus propios pensamientos y armarse una prisión por voluntad. Ya lo había hecho una vez y en definitiva no iba a ser lo suficientemente imbécil como para repetirlo nuevamente. Eso no significaba que su vida privada iba a dejar de serlo. Todos no podían saberlo todo y habían algunas cosas que ella prefería no compartir.

"El artista aprecia la observación."

Fue en ese momento que Bella se fijó en las manos del hombre frente a ella. Estaban sucias de pintura, una de ellas sostenía un pincel y la otra un trapo lleno de colores oscuros.

"Oh," el hombre le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

"Eres libre de quedarte a ver, amor, no me molesta."

Se calló. En parte porque la gente comenzaba a acumularse, y en parte porque si decía algo más probablemente iba ser alguna tontería. Se dedicó a observarlo pintar. A ver cómo le ponía el alma a cada trazo. Bella se encontró con su mirada en más de una ocasión cuando él retrocedía para tener una mejor visión de cómo iba quedando su pintura y le echaba un vistazo a ella, casi que riéndose. Como si él entendiese algún chiste que ella no captaba. Quería enojarse con él pero simplemente no podía.

La gente iba y venía. Algunos se quedaron por más tiempo, y otros, se había dado cuenta Bella, estaban allí desde que él había comenzado el dibujo.

Lo que más le gustaba a Bella del arte en vivo era que los artistas no se inscribían para ganar dinero o premios. O pintaban por reconocimiento, a pesar de que este venía solo como consecuencia de la exposición y el talento. Pintaban porque les apasionaba, porque querían dejar una parte de ellos en un lienzo, porque querían mostrar una parte de su vida, de su alma, de lo que eran o querían ser. Pintaban por simple placer. Y no había nada más hermoso que una pintura hecha por el simple beneplácito de hacerla.

"¿Y bien?"

Dejó su pincel a un lado, y se apartó. La gente se acercó más al cuadro y lo observó con detenimiento. A ella le gustaba mirarlo a la distancia porque sentía que podía apreciarlo mejor, después se acercaría y se bebería cada detalle.

"Es bastante oscuro," pasó sus manos por sus brazos para calentarse. A pesar de la cantidad de gente en el lugar, el frío se filtraba por debajo de las puertas y ventanas, "el caballo blanco no pretende ser fantasmal, ¿cierto?" ella no esperaba respuesta.

"No."

"No es un bosque encantado o algo así," se apresuró a comentar Bella al haber escuchado a un par de personas llegar a esa conclusión, "algunos árboles tienen rostros pero me atrevo a decir que pareciese que gritaran auxilio," Bella reconoció el mensaje tras la pintura porque era el mismo mensaje que ella imprimía en las letras que escribía. Era algo con lo que ella podía identificarse, "el corcel en medio de tanta oscuridad es esperanza, la tormenta de nieve quizás la detonación de un tiempo triste y la luna que brilla tan fuerte… me parece que es cliché," Bella sonrió absorta en lo que veía. Sus ojos estaban tan fijos en el cuadro que no notó la mirada curiosa que le daban. O la forma como él había ladeado la cabeza y la analizaba a ella como ella lo hacía con su cuadro, "un rayo de luz entre la soledad. Es un cuadro agridulce."

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos.

"Entonces, ¿tengo tu aprobación?" finalmente susurró el hombre.

"Me gusta," admitió, "me gusta mucho."

"Bien, entonces es tuyo," Bella movió su cabeza a la derecha encontrándose de inmediato con un par de ojos verdes serenos.

"¿Qué?" frunció el ceño.

"Un gracias, eres muy amable sería mejor que un qué."

"Espera, ¿has dicho que me darás el cuadro?"

"Creo que eso dije."

"¿Gratis?" era un cuadro demasiado bien hecho. Incluso para los ojos inexpertos en pintura y arte como los de ella, aquella pieza hecha en dos horas era muy buena. Debería estar exhibida en alguna galería.

"¿Quieres que te cobre?"

"¿Vas por la vida regalándole cuadros a cualquiera?"

"No, no a cualquiera," extendió su mano, "Nicklaus Mikaelson," se presentó, "llámame Nick o Klaus," Bella miró la mano más tiempo del debido pero finalmente la estrechó, "de hecho solo Nick estaría bien."

"Bella Swan."

"Muy bien, Bella, ahora no eres una persona cualquiera," le dio una sonrisa completa tan bonita que la obligó a ella a devolvérsela. Bella notó que sus manos seguían estrechadas pero, Nick o Klaus, no la soltó. Por el contrario, la acercó a sus labios y depositó un beso tan suave que apens y sus labios le rozaron la mano. Pero el contacto fue suficiente para su cuerpo porque al instante un cosquilleo recorrió desde su columna hasta sus piernas, "fue un placer, Bella, cuida de mi pintura."

"Espera, espera," lo detuvo, él se iba a ir sin más, y Bella no pensó que aquello sobre regalarle la pintura iba enserio, "¿realmente me la darás?" Nick observó con una sonrisa ladina la mano con la que Bella lo había hecho detenerse. La retiró de inmediato sintiéndose enrojecer. Por un momento creyó ver un atisbo de sorpresa y curiosidad en la mirada de Nick pero fue un momento demasiado corto, o quizás se lo había imaginado porque ahora solo la veía sin emociones a pesar de que en sus labios bailaba la misma sonrisa.

"Ya veo… problemas de confianza, ¿eh?" se acercó medio paso a ella, "te he dicho que sí iba a dártela."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque quiero, porque puedo, porque te gusta," se miraron por un momento en el que Bella intentó con todas sus fuerzas descifrar el misterio tras aquellos orbes esmeraldas.

"Gracias," dijo finalmente, ¿qué más podía decir? Nick asintió y le guiño un ojo. Bella apartó la mirada topándose con el cuadro que ahora le pertenecía y cuando giró nuevamente a ver a Nick este se había ido. Se había perdido entre el mar de gente y la había dejado con una sonrisa en el rostro y una nueva pintura para su departamento.

**-…-**

Había algo curioso en la forma como el cuadro parecía que perteneciera a la pared en la que Bella lo había colgado. Pensó dejarlo allí solo por un tiempo, mientras ella encontraba otro espacio que no fuese en la mitad de la sala pero incluso ahora, después de regresar de sus vacaciones de invierno, no había otro lugar en donde ella prefiriese tener el cuadro más que allí.

Recogió su cabello en un moño alto, tomó su ligero abrigo de lana y su bolso, y salió. Era un lindo sábado por la tarde y no había un mejor lugar al que ir que Central Park a leer un rato bajo la sombra de algún árbol viejo y con la brisa fría que parecía no quería irse aún.

Usualmente tomaba el metro, o cuando se lo podía permitir tomaba un taxi. En ocasiones Tommy adivinaba sus pensamientos y la llevaba en su auto hasta allá. Pero hoy, ella prefería caminar. Y lo hizo, iba a terminar cansada cuando llegara pero iba a valer la pena.

Una vez hubo divisado el verdor del lugar y sus piernas no daban para otro paso, decidió que era hora de comprar algo de tomar y quizás algún bocadillo para matar el hambre mientras leía. Entró a una cafetería cerca y compró un nevado de limón bastante frío y una cajeta de cigarrillos, no porque ella fumase si no porque si lo compraba le regalaban un paquete de galletas. Le salía mucho más económico de aquella manera, y la economía era algo primordial cuando eras una estudiante trabajando medio tiempo en la biblioteca para poder pagar todas las cuentas. Después buscaría una caneca donde botarlos.

Salió y de inmediato su cuerpo fue calentado por el sol que se había dignado a bajar por un rato, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera la fuerza de la brisa enfriar su nariz. Era una cosa rara el clima en Nueva York, cualquiera pensaría que después de que ella llevase casi dos años allí se había acostumbrado, pero no.

"Eso no es una buena idea, amor," dio un respingo casi derramando su refresco en el proceso. Su corazón latió con fuerza. De no ser porque tenía su cuadro en su casa, Bella hubiese pensado que aquella noche en Bourbon había sido pura imaginación suya, pero claramente la idea de que un hombre apuesto con un talento impresionante para la pintura le hubiese regalado un hermoso cuadro, no era una fantasía. Ni si quiera su cerebro podía haberse imaginado algo así y ella tenía una imaginación bastante vivaz.

"¡Dios del cielo! ¿Vas por la vida matando a la gente del susto?" Bella acomodó su bolso en su hombro y pasó una mano por su oreja echando para atrás un mechón que había quedado suelto y le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

"Te sorprendería saber cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta," la sonrisa de Nick era juguetona y ella no podía evitar sentirse cohibida cuando sus ojos la recorrían.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A caso estás siguiéndome?"

"¿Siguiéndote? Ahora, dame una buena razón de por qué estaría siguiéndote," Bella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé… tú dime, tú eres el que aparentemente me está siguiendo. Lo cual permíteme apuntar es bastante espeluznante," Nick rodó los ojos divertido, "¿qué no es una buena idea?"

"Fumar, daña tus pulmones," señaló con su cabeza la cajeta que Bella tenía en una mano.

"No fumo," se limitó a responder. Ella no tenía que dar más explicaciones. Retomó su camino, esta vez con Nick a su lado que aparentemente había decidido unírsele. Isabella no estaba segura si debía sentirse asustada, precavida o emocionada. Probablemente en ese momento las tres emociones recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sabía a la perfección qué era sentirse espiada o seguida, no es como si Nicklaus le estuviese dando motivos para pensar eso… o quizás sí… no lo sabía. En caso tal no le gustaba.

"¿Te importa si me uno?"

"Ya lo estás haciendo."

"No me has dejado terminar," el semáforo de la calle justo antes del parque se iluminó en rojo y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para detenerse y poder mirarle a los ojos. Error grande. Él era por lo menos un cabeza más alto que ella y por su postura arrogante y segura, se hacía ver más alto. Y aquellos ojos verdes profundos eran peligrosos. Hermosos, sin duda pero peligrosos.

"Muy bien, habla."

"¿Qué ibas a hacer justo ahora?"

"Iba a leer en el parque," ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se agudizaron.

"Quiero pintarte," Bella parpadeó desorientada por unos segundos.

"¿Cómo?"

"Vas a estar leyendo, y yo voy a estar pintándote."

"Espera, ¿quieres pintarme mientras estoy leyendo?"

"Pensé que antes lo hacías a propósito pero ya me he dado cuenta que es algo tuyo, sin embargo debo preguntar, ¿cuántas veces deberé repetirte lo que he dicho en todas las conversaciones que tenemos?" su cuerpo la traicionó haciéndola sonrojar.

"Tampoco es como si hallásemos tenido muchas," murmuró.

"Estoy dispuesto a cambiar esa sentencia."

"¿Qué ganas tú?" preguntó ignorando sus últimas palabras.

"El placer de pintarte," metió las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su jean. Bella calló por un largo rato y se quedó mirándole.

"¡Hija, dile rápido que sí, y deja a los ancianos cruzar la calle!" la anciana detrás de ella tenía los ojos entre divertidos y soñadores, tenía aquella mirada de los que habían vivido mucho y sabían aún más. Bella siguió sin decir nada y cruzó la calle llegando finalmente al parque y sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse.

"Está bien," no tenía que girarse para saber que él estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella, "¿cómo se supone que me pintarás? No tienes nada," se cruzó de brazos y lo miró expectante.

"Tú siéntate donde usualmente lo haces y yo llegaré allí en un rato. No me mires así, llegaré en cinco minutos."

Bella asintió y caminó por el sendero sin girar atrás. Había encontrado un lugar perfecto en el interior del parque hacía año y medio. Una banca decolorada entre árboles frondosos y frescura inigualable. Era un rincón que ella había tomado como suyo, pues los demás lectores que se agrupaban por allí en las tardes, como ella, habían escogido sus lugares también.

Se sentó y se acomodó. Abrió su más reciente adquisición, un nuevo y brillante ejemplar de El amor en los tiempos del cólera, de un autor colombiano que ella quería leer desde hace un tiempo. Gabriel, se llamaba.

"Lindo. Yo prefiero Cien años de soledad, pero ha sido una buena elección," se sobresaltó, de nuevo. Notó por qué sus nervios se crispaban tanto cuando era sorprendía así. Le recordaba a loa Cullen y su velocidad inhumana y habilidad de parecer ninjas.

Bella lo miró de reojo sacudiendo sus pensamientos y él ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada de un cuaderno de bocetos que tenía en sus manos. Estaba sentado en una banca a poca distancia de ella y trazaba líneas. O al menos eso lo supuso.

Por un buen momento no dijeron nada. Cada uno se limitó a su oficio, y por momentos cuando Bella tomaba de su jugo, o agarraba un par de galletas esta le echaba una mirada para detallarlo, hasta que finalmente no soportó el silencio y bajó el libro. Y fue allí donde ambas miradas por fin se encontraron y se suspendieron por un rato. Él bajó el lápiz y se arregostó en la banca pasando su brazo por el espaldar.

"¿Qué?" a pesar de que había sido casi un susurro, él pudo escucharla. Tampoco era que estuviesen a una distancia considerable.

"He estado meditando en el gran placer que pueden proporcionar unos ojos hermosos en el rostro de una mujer bella," a Isabella le tomó un tiempo reconocer la frase. Quizás se hubiese demorado menos si no la hubiesen deslumbrado las palabras y la dulzura con la que la había dicho. Y sus estúpidos ojos.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy," Nicklaus rio. No era una carcajada, o tampoco una risilla, era algo intermedio. Bella frunció el ceño.

"Oh, no me rio de ti, amor," se explicó de inmediato, "eres bastante predecible… me rio de que confirmaste una teoría," aquello la hizo dejar el libro en su regazo y cruzarse de brazos.

"¿Y esa es?"

"Eres de las que sienten y se graban en la memoria fragmentos no solo por placer si no porque los lees muchísimas veces, ¿me equivoco?" se puso en pie y se acercó a donde ella estaba y se sentó. No exactamente a su lado, estaban en extremos opuestos de la banca, "luces como alguien que fue sacada de otra época y fuese sido despertada en esta. Como si tu alma y tus ojos fuesen más viejos que tú."

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó. Había algo en ese hombre que le fascinaba y la intrigaba a la vez.

"Puedo ser quien quieras que yo sea."

"Nicklaus Mikaelson," dijo Isabella sin titubear, "ese es quien quiero que seas."

**-…-**

"¡Y es entonces! ¡Y es entonces cuando nos damos cuenta!" un exclamación profunda que fue decayendo, "nos damos cuenta que se puede tener en lo más profundo del alma un corazón cálido, y sin embargo puede que nadie jamás acuda a él."

Una ronda de aplausos, y Mikke, bajó del escenario en medio de sonrisas y reverencias exageradas que eran hechas a propósito. Cuando pasó al lado de Bella la saludó con una sonrisa, y ella le devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento. De tanto tiempo que pasaba allí, ella había conocido a la mayoría de los poetas empíricos que declamaban su alma en el micrófono.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y garabateó unas cosas en la parte inferior de su cuaderno de notas. En ocasiones robaba frases para recordarlas más tarde y usarlas cuando le eran necesarias. Eso sí, siempre dando el crédito si su uso era oficial en algún trabajo o publicación.

Bella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Nick frente a ella y por muy raro que fuese no le sorprendió su inesperada aparición. Lucía cansado, quizás hasta desesperado. No lo había visto desde hacía poco menos de un mes. Desde que se quedaron hablando en Central Park hasta que la luna alcanzó su cenit y ella tuvo que irse de regreso a su departamento, con la promesa de que él volvería pronto. Al parecer lo que él consideraba pronto era un mes. Aunque honestamente, ella había pensado que quizá se tardaría más. Así que no se quejaba demasiado.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó. No respondió, deslizó por la mesa una hoja enrollada en forma de pergamino. Bella lo miró a él y luego a la hoja en repetidas ocasiones. Finalmente la tomó entre sus dedos y la desenroscó, encontrándose con un retrato de ella leyendo bajo un roble. Era el dibujo que él había estado haciendo de ella en Central Park. Solo que ya no era un bosquejo a blanco y negro. Tenía colores y ella debía admitir que se veía bien, "gracias."

Una sonrisa ladina que no le llegó a los ojos.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Estudio," Bella lo analizó por un minuto antes de volver su mirada a sus papeles sin realmente estudiar lo que debía. Por más de una hora se quedó callado. Le hizo compañía en silencio, con la mirada perdida y los hombros tensos. Bella dejó su bolígrafo a un lado y chasqueó los dedos frente a él. Parpadeó, "Muy bien, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?"

"No."

"Por qué será que no te creo."

"Por qué será que me importa muy poco lo que creas o no," le respondió entrecerrando los ojos. Los labios de Bella estaban ligeramente entreabiertos de la sorpresa. Nick se levantó y desapareció literalmente de su vista. Como si jamás hubiese estado allí, simplemente ¡puff!

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, y no por la forma cortante con la que le había hablado. Isabella no supo cuánto tiempo tardó en asimilar el hecho de que él se había esfumado a una velocidad tan impresionante que solo la hizo recordar a una cosa. Algo que esperaba no volver a presenciar, y había esperado haberse alejado de toda clase de cosa similar al dejar el pequeño pueblo nublado por una ciudad ruidosa, soleada y tumultuosa.

Vampiro.

Pero… él en definitiva no lucía como uno. De hecho había caminado con ella por Central Park mientras el sol estaba escarnecedor y no había brillado en el proceso. Porque la explicación que podía encontrar para justificar la velocidad con la que se movió era eso… vampiro. Su mano voló a la cicatriz en su muñeca y la acarició por pura costumbre.

Tantas preguntas cruzaban por su cabeza al tiempo que no podía poner orden entre una u otra. Sin embargo la que más relucía en ese momento era una sola… ¿estaba a salvo?

**-…-**

Después del crepúsculo, la hora favorita del día de Isabella era justo ese momento entre diez y once de la noche en la que parecía haber calma en su apartamento. Inclusive en medio de todo el caos que era en ese momento su pequeño hogar por motivos de una remodelación pagada por su madre, Isabella no podía dejar de sentir la tranquilidad de la hora. Quizás una calma asesina. Como esa que viene antes de una tormenta. Se estremeció.

Se aventó en el sillón dejando a un lado aquel pensamiento perturbador y se acomodó para ver alguna película hasta tarde. Después de todo era la semana de pascua y ella estaba libre. Por fin.

Dos toques firmes en la puerta hicieron que su corazón se acelerase. No esperaba a nadie, y todos sus amigos y compañeros de la universidad siempre avisaban antes de llegar. Los únicos eran Tommy y Helena, pero ambos habían viajado.

No le gustaban las visitas sorpresas. O las visitas en general.

Se levantó con lentitud y tomó su celular que siempre tenía en marcación inmediata a la policía. Más por exigencia de Charlie que por ella, pero nunca se sabía cuándo era necesario. Nueva York era conocida por ser el punto de concentración de todos los locos en Estados Unidos.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó una vez tuvo la mano en la perilla.

"Soy yo," el celular cayó de la mano de Bella haciendo un sonido sordo contra el nuevo y brillante piso de madera. Se congeló el tiempo por un momento y ella pudo sentir como su pulso se aceleraba. Incluso si llamaba a la policía, ¿qué haría la pobre defensa de los civiles contra un posible vampiro?

"¿Qué quieres?" hubo un suspiro.

"Quiero hablar contigo," Bella comenzó a mordisquear el interior de sus mejillas y tuvo que darle repetidas órdenes a su corazón de que se tranquilizara.

"¿Cómo sé que no vas a herirme?"

"¿Herirte?" sonaba confundido, casi extrañado. Bella tomó una profunda respiración.

"Sé lo que eres… o al menos eso creo," se supone que debía sonar amenazadora pero no engaaba a nadie. Estaba aterrada.

"Eres una chica lista," dijo después de unos segundos, "después de mi imprudencia supuse que lo averiguarías… además claramente has lidiado con esto antes… y sobrevivido," hizo una pequeña pausa, "me di cuenta de tu muñeca, amor," los ojos de Bella viajaron a la herida en forma de media luna que le recordaba constantemente su pasado, "abre la puerta."

"No confío en ti," le susurró. Hasta ese momento todos los vampiros que había conocido le mentían. Y la herían. Y Bella apreciaba su vida, muchas gracias.

"Y es comprensible, pero no voy a herirte, si quisiera hacerlo tuve y tengo miles de oportunidades, ¿no crees? Además, no puedo hacerte daño si no puedo entrar a tu casa."

Aquello atrajo su atención.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cariño, a diferencia de los vampiros fríos con los que te cruzaste, yo no puedo entrar a una casa a menos que sea invitado," la perilla giró sin vacilación. Él había admitido indirectamente de que era un vampiro, y no solo eso, se había clasificado fuera de los Cullen. Ahora sí Bella estaba aún más curiosa y probablemente loca porque él podía estar mintiéndole y ella podía estar avecinándose a su muerte, segura y cruel. Lentamente abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos apareció Nick arregostado al lado del marco de la puerta. Intentó mover su pie dentro de la casa haciendo que Bella diera un respingo hacia atrás, pero efectivamente no pudo ni siquiera meter el pie dentro del apartamento, "tranquila, amor," extendió la mano y era como si hubiese una pared invisible evitando su entrada, "ves, no te he mentido."

"¿Por qué?" susurró. Nick la recorrió con la mirada, y fue entonces que Bella se dio cuenta de que llevaba su sostén deportivo, pero por fortuna no llevaba el diminuto short de unas horas antes si no una sudadera ancha y larga… aun así sintió vergüenza y sus mejillas calentarse. Debía de haber un curso en algún lado o una operación la cual hiciese desaparecer sus sonrojos.

"Brujas," respondió encogiéndose de hombros, "Hola Bella," la miró. Realmente la miró. Y el sentimiento no identificado en aquellos ojos verdes le hizo recordar la primera vez que lo vio. Ojos que escondían dolor y camuflaban sentimientos fuertes.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ofrecerte una disculpa, fui grosero, lo siento."

"¿Un mes y medio tarde para una disculpa, no crees?" se cruzó de hombros, "y también un viaje muy largo."

Bella sabía que vivía en un pueblito en Virginia. Él se lo había dicho aquella tarde-noche en el parque. De hecho se habían dicho muchas cosas, contado muchas historias, pero no fue hasta ese preciso momento que se cuestionó, ¿qué tanto de lo que él le había dicho era cierto? Lo más probable era que todo fuese una mentira, que él ni siquiera viviera en Virginia o se llamara Nick.

"Normalmente no me disculpo, Bella, de hecho," se cruzó de brazos y continuó recostado, "asesino a gente a modo de disculpa y cuando estoy de mal humor, y eso es generalmente siempre," Bella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, y él pareció notarlo, "el punto es… sí he hecho un largo viaje y he venido hasta la puerta de tu casa a pedirte una disculpa y eso es lo más noble que he hecho en… mucho tiempo. En cuanto al mes y medio… soy un hombre ocupado, y mis negocios no los dejo desatendidos y a la deriva, pero aquí estoy haciendo una excepción por ti."

"¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?" él rio.

"He dado un discurso algo amenazador y sincero… ¿y eso es lo que preguntas?" Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Disculpa si mis prioridades están organizadas de manera que mi seguridad sea lo más importante."

"Pregunté por aquí y por allá, puedo ser muy convincente… ¿puedo entrar?"

"¿Por qué?" Bella estaba siendo curiosa y quería una respuesta sincera.

"Porque necesito hablar con alguien," suspiró.

Bella no supo descifrar todas las emociones en el tono de voz de Nick, pero algo en su corazón le decía que él estaba siendo sincero, y necesitaba un par de oídos prestos. Sin embargo ella no estaba totalmente segura si quería saberlo todo porque algo le decía que la historia de Nick no era una muy feliz.

"Siéntate allí afuera y yo me sentaré acá, así hablamos," enarcó una ceja y le sonrió ladinamente.

"Está bien, me lo merezco" respondió sentándose en forma de meditación. Bella le imitó entreabriendo la puerta aún más.

Y entonces, una vez más sus miradas se sostuvieron y no hubo máscaras en ninguno, Nicklaus Mikaelson le contó todo. Le contó la verdad. Cada palabra que salía de su boca la intrigaba y la ponía nerviosa a la vez. Su corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho al escuchar las historias, los pensamientos y deseos que quizás él nunca había compartido con nadie más y que lo estaba haciendo ahora con ella de forma tan sincera y pura.

No supo que había estado aguantando la respiración en el último relato hasta que él lo terminó y ella pudo soltar el aire almacenado en sus pulmones.

Probablemente iba a tomar la decisión más estúpida que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Y ella era experta en decisiones estúpidas.

"Eres libre de entrar cuando quieras, Nick, solo procura no matarme mientras duermo. He aprendido a apreciar mi vida."

Con ello Bella lo despidió, levantándose del piso y cerrando la puerta, deseando que no se hubiese equivocado en confiar en esos orbes verdes. Quizás estaba loca, después de todo, ¿quién le abre las puertas de su casa y de su vida a un vampiro con una lista roja tan grande que no se puede contar y con un historial tan violento y aterrador? Solo ella. Estúpidas decisiones.

**-…-**

Un par de golpes en la puerta hicieron que Bella dejara de ultimar los detalles de su departamento y se dispusiera a abrir.

"¿Isabella Swan?" frunció el ceño.

"Sí, soy yo," el muchacho frente a ella le tendió una planilla con unos papeles de entrega y un bolígrafo.

"Firme allí abajo," Bella leyó por encima el formato.

"¿Qué estoy recibiendo?" el hombre se encogió de hombros y tomó la planilla de ella.

"Solo entrego," respondió retirándose por el pasillo en busca del ascensor, no sin antes entregarle una caja pequeña. Cerró la puerta.

Bella revisó la caja que no tenía sello ni procedencia. La abrió con cuidado y se sorprendió de encontrar un libro en ella. No que un libro en una caja le sorprendiese o que ella recibiera un libro de esa manera. Era _la clase _ de libro. Una primera edición de Cumbres Borrascosas a la que los años se le notaban al igual que el cuidado. A Bella casi le dio miedo sacarlo de la caja, de hecho le daba miedo mirarlo por mucho tiempo y que se desgastara solo con la mirada.

Se sentó en el sofá y como si tuviese en sus manos una bomba atómica a punto de explotar, lo abrió. En la primera hoja había una nota a tinta negra y en letra elegante y cursiva.

_¿Sabes qué es interesante sobre las personas que leen? Usualmente su parte favorita de leer es el momento preciso en que su mente se fusiona tanto con la historia que pierden sentido de realidad y ubicación espacial, y simplemente se sumergen a una historia que es mucho más interesante de lo que la de ellos jamás será._

_El problema, es que dudo que esas historias sean tan interesantes como las nuestras… o tan peligrosas._

_Nick._

Bella sonrió. Sonrió y sonrió hasta que sus mejillas le dolieron. De hecho podía dejar de sonreír, si bueno, realmente pudiese.

Acarició el libro una y otra vez. Aquella noche antes de dormir, leyó varias páginas y no pudo concentrarse en las palabras porque los ojos verdes de Nicklaus bailaban por su cabeza. Cumbres Borrascosas se adueñó de un espacio de la mesa de noche de Isabella durante un largo tiempo. Y Klaus, parecía estarse adueñando de otra cosa.

**-…-**

"¡Mira la hora Bella! Técnicamente las mujeres del planeta Tierra se hacen esperar para una cita y acabo de referirme a mí misma como si no fuese de este. Pero ya sabes si dicen que a las seis estarán listas realmente están listas media hora después, entonces llegan y hacen una entrada asombrosa. Pero no me gusta hacer esperar y siento que lo estoy fallando al género femenino al llegar temprano a una cita, pero honestamente..." a medida que Helena hablaba recogía sus cosas y Bella realmente se maravilló de que pudiera hacer ambas cosas al tiempo a la misma rapidez.

"Necesitas respirar," le sonrió, "estoy segura de que Steve estará igual o más nervioso que tú." Hubieran podido terminar el ensayo la noche de mañana pero su amiga era terca en cuanto a trabajos se refería. Debieron terminar hasta la última oración para que ella pudiese querer irse tranquila. Bella recogió sus cosas pero sin prisa, y se tomó su tiempo para caminar de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo tuvo que estar todo el camino mirando hacia atrás. Tenía la sensación de que alguien respiraba sobre su cuello. Y no en una forma sexy.

Por un momento se detuvo y miró a ambos lados, esperando que fuese idea suya. O que al menos fuera Nick. Pero no hubo nada. Rio por lo bajo ante la ironía del asunto. Sentirse segura si quien la siguiera fuese un vampiro original.

El clima estaba indomable y el cielo estaba tan encapotado que las calles se veían grises. Apresuró el paso. Estaban en temporada de lluvias, y era la cuarta vez en la semana en la que sentía que la vigilaban.

Llegó finalmente al edificio y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Una tormenta eléctrica había dañado el ascensor y a ella le tocaba subir hasta el sexto piso. Lo tomó como ejercicio, el único que hacía y que haría en toda su vida.

"¿Qué…?" no estuvo aún si quiera frente a su puerta cuando se dio cuenta que habían forzado la entrada. Sin embargo al entrar, no había nada fuera de lugar. Todo estaba como lo había dejado al salir.

Solo había una nota sobre la mesa.

_ Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Isabella. Mi venganza está cerca._

_V._

Sintió su presión descender de golpe y dejó de respirar. Solo había una sola persona en el mundo que la odiaba lo suficiente como para amenazarla de muerte y estar realmente dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza, y esa era Victoria. Buscó su celular rápidamente sintiendo su respiración irregular y su corazón latir furioso contra su pecho.

"¿Hola?" Bella no podía hablar. Sus palabras habían muerto en algún punto entre su cerebro y su boca, "¿hola?" tragó en seco. Escuchaba un sonido muerto en sus oídos, como un pitido constante. Hubo una pausa en la otra línea, "¿Bella?"

"Nick," tartamudeó.

"Bella, amor, ¿qué sucede?" él le había dado su número. Le había dicho que cualquier cosa que necesitara lo llamase. Le había dicho que si alguna vez lo necesitaba con urgencia solo debía llamarlo y él estaría allí sin importar qué.

"Te necesito Nick, no sabía a quién más llamar, ellos no vendrán y de todos modos no sé cómo contactarme con ellos y aunque lo quisiera no sé si podría y… ella… ella quiere asesinarme," le susurró como pudo. Hubo un silencio corto del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Quién quiere asesinarte, amor?"

Ellos se habían contado sus historias. Sabían todo el uno del otro. Él conocía su historia de pies a cabeza, en especial la que involucraba vampiros. Y ella sabía de su pasado y presente, de su historia llena de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento y solo unos pequeños vislumbres de felicidad. Sabía cuán cruel podía ser y cuan poco le importaba la gente, y por todo esto es que ella no entendía por qué él era tan bueno con ella.

Pero no era un momento para volverse filosófico.

"Victoria," tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando tranquilizar sus nervios, "Nick… por favor, tengo miedo," admitió.

"Estoy en camino," no hubo vacilación y ella de inmediato se sintió segura.

**-…-**

Bella apresuró el paso. La mañana estaba fría y ella se suponía no debía estar afuera, al menos debía esperar por Nick. Pero le tocaba entregar un trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en casa. Por suerte ya estaba llegando a su departamento. Cruzó la esquina y se escabulló por la parte de atrás del edificio. Saludó al conserje y subió las escaleras de a dos escalones. Con su torpeza probablemente se estamparía la cara contra el piso.

Chequeó su teléfono. Desde que había llamado a Nick anoche, no se habían vuelto a poner en contacto. Bella sabía que por lo menos era un día de camino a Nueva York desde Virginia.

Su boca efectivamente probó el piso de su departamento una vez puso un pie adentro. Y no precisamente por la torpeza que la caracterizaba.

"Hola Bella, ¿me extrañaste?" era un siseo viperino que erizó cada cabello de su cuerpo. Intentó ponerse en pie pero el tacón de Victoria estaba en su espalda presionando con fuerza. Podía romper su piel y atravesar su cuerpo si ella lo quisiera solo con su zapato.

El golpe había sido fuerte, Bella lo supo no porque algo le doliese, sino porque su boca estaba probando su sangre y su visión se había nublado. El dolor, supuso ella, vendría después de que la adrenalina y el miedo la dejaran. O cuando muriese. Probablemente la segunda opción.

"¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" Victoria la tomó por el pelo y la arrastró por la pequeña sala hasta una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina. Bella jadeó de dolor cuando su victimaria la levantó de un tirón por el cabello y la sentó. Le sorprendió el autocontrol de Victoria, su boca estaba ensangrentada y los ojos borgoña de la vampiro miraban la sangre con un deseo controlado bastante admirable. Acercó su dedo a su boca y Bella retiró la cabeza, provocando que las uñas de Victoria se clavaran en sus mejillas y la obligaran a mirarla. El dedo índice de la otra mano recogió el hilo de sangre que descendía por una de las comisuras de los labios de Isabella, y se la llevó a la boca, saboreándose, "delicioso," susurró.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" masculló Bella como pudo, las lágrimas de impotencia estaban acumulándose en sus ojos pero no las dejaría bajar, "yo no maté a James, fue Edward y yo ya no estoy con él," sus uñas se enterraban con más fuerza sobre sus mejillas arañándolas.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que ataque a Edward, Bella?" Victoria chasqueó la lengua, "mi amado James era impulsivo," le espetó en la cara, "pero yo no. No soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para atacar a Edward yo sola," Victoria dejó ir su rostro y caminó por la cocina rebuscando en los gabinetes. Tomó uno de los cuchillos y comenzó a juguetear con él, "la forma más fácil y placentera de vengarme de él es matándote a ti," se acercó a ella. La punta del cuchillo la puso en la mejilla de Bella y fue recorriendo toda su cara y cuello con el cuchillo sin hacerle daño físico.

"Pierdes tu tiempo, a él no va importarle," tartamudeó Bella.

"Puede que ya no le importes, pero cuando se entere de esto la culpa lo comerá vivo, conozco a los de su clase, son masoquistas," oprimió el cuchillo desde un poco más debajo de su oreja y siguió un camino irregular. Bella sintió el sudor frío descender por su espalda, y el picor de una cortada poco profunda procedida de sangre que iba llenándole el cuello. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareada.

"¿Por qué cierras los ojos, Bella? El show apenas empieza."

Bella esperó un cuchillo en su rostro o cuello que nunca llegó. Por el contrario escuchó un ruido sordo que la hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con Victoria contra la pared y Nicklaus con una mano alrededor de su cuello sujetándola. Victoria abrió los ojos tanto que por un momento Bella pensó que se le iban a salir.

"Tú… tú, tú…" tragó en seco.

"Yo… yo… yo," Klaus ladeó la cabeza y Bella observó cómo apretaba más su agarre.

"Eres Klaus," susurró Victoria con miedo absoluto. Bella más tarde se enteró que la mayoría de los vampiros sabían quién era él, y decir que les aterraba su simple presencia era poco. En especial los fríos. Antes era solo una vaga leyenda sin rostro pero ya no más. Ahora le reconocían porque no había estado siendo muy discreto con respecto a su identidad recientemente como en épocas anteriores.

"El mismo," siseó, "verás, todas las historias que has escuchado de mí no son como las pintan… son mucho peores," siguió apretando, "pero no me apetece y tampoco tengo el tiempo de ser especifico contigo, así que te daré una muerte totalmente misericordiosa que no te mereces."

Klaus le arrancó la cabeza. Literalmente.

Bella no supo si el mareo repentino y las náuseas que le dieron fueron producto de la decapitación o de la sangre que lentamente había estado perdiendo. Quizás de ambas. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de mantenerse despierta, pero cayó, solo que no sintió el frío piso sino unos brazos alcanzarla. Sintió que algo estaba en su boca y un líquido espeso empapaba sus labios. Supo que era sangre y supo que no era la suya.

"No."

"Amor, bebe, si no lo haces tendrás una contusión muy seria y unos cortes muy feos," lo hizo. Y eso fue lo último que recordó.

A la mañana siguiente había despertado en su cama, acurrucada entre las sabanas y con la fuerte lluvia repiqueteando contra su ventana. Su mano voló hasta su garganta, luego a sus mejillas y no encontró cicatriz. Se levantó y tampoco sintió su cuerpo débil. Por el contrario se sentía llena de energía, revitalizada.

Caminó guiada por el olor a café y encontró su sala limpia, como si allí nunca hubiese ocurrido un asesinato, y a Nick sentado en una de las sillas de la barra.

"¿Buenos días?" Nick levantó la mirada del libro entre sus manos.

"Espero que no te importara que me haya hecho sentir como en casa," sus ojos se suavizaron, "¿cómo te sientes?" le tomó a Bella un minuto asimilar la imagen que se plantaba frente a ella.

"Extrañamente bien… ¿por qué me siento demasiado bien?" entonces Nick le explicó los efectos de beber la sangre de un vampiro. Y le contó cómo había organizado y limpiado la casa. Como la había llevado a la cama y arropado. Trató de no sentir vergüenza cuando le dijo que la había descambiado y limpiado, y puesto el pijama que llevaba con ella, "no me aproveché de ti, Bella," le dijo con tono divertido pero pudo ver la seriedad y sinceridad tras sus ojos.

"Lo sé," se sonrojó, "¿por qué sigues aquí?"

"Bueno, está lloviendo, no puedo irme en medio de este diluvio," asintió. Bella se acercó con sigilo a su cocina sintiéndola ajena. Se sirvió una taza de café, y observó el reloj. Era casi medio día, y parecía que iba a seguir lloviendo.

"Lindo," comentó Nick apuntando con su barbilla al cuadro que reposaba a unos pasos de él. Bella le sonrió, "ha estado lloviendo desde anoche, y el pronóstico dice que probablemente lloverá hasta entrada la madrugada de hoy."

"¿Y?"

"Tú y yo pasaremos un buen tiempo encerrados aquí. Sabes que no muerdo… a menos que quieras," Bella rodó los ojos y esperó que el estremecimiento que sintió no fuese notado por él.

"Nick… ¿por qué?" le susurró. Sujetaba su taza de café contra su boca dejando que el aroma la inundara y que el calor se esparciera de sus manos a todo su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué, qué, amor?"

"Pudo matarme en cualquier ocasión, y sin tanto escenario… ¿por qué demorarse tanto?" esa no era la pregunta que ella quería hacerle en ese momento, pero también era válida. Y no se atrevía a preguntar la otra y mucho menos a escuchar la respuesta.

"Ella era una cazadora. Era calculadora y fría, no le interesaba matar de inmediato. Los de su clase no disfrutan el asesinato tanto como el juego previo, lo que a ellos les gusta es que sientas la angustia, que siempre estés mirando por encima de tu hombro. Aman el miedo y les apasiona estar al acecho, mantener a su presa acorralada. Matar es solo un muy placentero bono extra. Eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo."

"¿Es eso lo que tú haces, lo que sabes hacer?" Nick se quedó en silencio y se tomó un tiempo para analizarla, poniéndola nerviosa.

"No," dijo finalmente, "prefiero el asesinato inmediato, debo odiar mucho a alguien para hacerle una cacería, Isabella. Además no es muy necesario hacerlos sentir acorralados, solo ve a cualquier vampiro y dile que Klaus Mikaelson lo está buscando y verás cómo no me es necesario acechar a nadie," le sonrió ladinamente. Bella se estremeció y por primera vez la realidad le golpeó. Una cosa era haberlo escuchado contarle su historia, y Bella llegó a pensar que se inventaba muchas partes porque nadie podía ser tan malo. Pero ella había visto el miedo en los ojos de Victoria, eso no se inventaba. Ella estaba probablemente ante el vampiro más peligroso del mundo, tomando una taza de café en su departamento encerrados por la lluvia. Nick notó el cambio repentino de Bella porque sus facciones cambiaron y se levantó, acercándose a ella. Bella retrocedió un paso encontrándose con el mesón de la cocina. Aquello al parecer provocó que Klaus suspirase pesadamente. Pasó una mano por su cuello y la miró, "lo siento."

"¿De qué?"

"Por haberte asustado, Bella," hizo un intento de estirar su mano hacia ella pero lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo, "soy así. Soy un ser cruel, incapaz de ser amado por alguien. En todos mis años de existencia he asesinado a más personas de las que tú probablemente conocerás durante toda tu vida. Uso a la gente y no me importa pasar por encima de alguien para conseguir lo que quiero. ¿Soy peligroso? No tienes ni idea de cuánto. ¿Voy a hacerte daño? No," y esta vez sí estiró su mano y tomó la de ella, "eres diferente, Bella, hay algo en ti que…" le sonrió, "por alguna razón ves más allá de mí. En tus ojos no hay prejuicios y encuentro redención, quiero saber… necesito saber si tú entiendes que jamás podría ser capaz de hacerte daño."

Isabella lo miró, y lo sintió. Porque su mano aún sostenía la suya.

"Sí," le susurró, "lo entiendo," le sonrió y le acarició su rostro. Y antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera otra cosa se separaron. Bella se recompuso, "¿qué tal películas?"

"¿Películas?" Bella asintió bebiéndose el último sorbo de café.

"No podemos salir de aquí y el clima está como para ver películas," Klaus rio y la miro mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, "¿qué pasa? ¿Nunca has tenido un día de películas?"

"No, honestamente no."

"Entonces resolveremos eso," dejó su taza en el fregadero, "el día de hoy será diferente."

Y así fue. El pronóstico del clima fue acertado. Y el único momento en el que Bella se separaba de Klaus era cuando necesitaba usar el baño, porque del resto pasaron todo el día tirados entre la alfombra y el sofá, no muy cerca el uno del otro, pero tampoco lejos.

Ya pasada la madrugada, cuando Bella cayó dormida en el sofá, y la lluvia había pasado a ser una llovizna, Klaus se fue de la casa.

**-…-**

Aquella noche Bourbon estaba lleno. Más de lo usual para ser mediados de Septiembre. Y la razón de tan inusual hacinamiento era el cumpleaños de Bella. Había decidido finalmente celebrarlo, y les dijo a todos para reunirse allí. Obviamente como _era una fiesta pequeña_ todos en la facultad se enteraron y llegaron.

"Bella, Tierra llamando a Bella," la susodicha parpadeó y miró la mano de Tommy moverse frente a sus ojos, y luego a él.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Estás distraída, ¿estás esperando a alguien que no nos has dicho?" le preguntó, "¿viene algún amigo de Forks o algo así?"

"Estaba viendo lo atestado que está el lugar, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta gente. Solo es eso, no espero a nadie," mintió. La realidad era que esperaba que cierto vampiro se acordara de su cumpleaños. De hecho, ella tenía demasiada fe en ello cuando no había hablado con él en un par de meses. El último contacto entre los dos, fue un sobre que le llegó lleno de retratos de ella. Sin nada más. Y ella no se había atrevido a llamarle desde que le había contestado una chica británica.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin. Bella hizo lo máximo que pudo para disfrutar el tiempo. Había reído, bromeado y tomado un par de copas con sus amigos. Antes de decidir irse, se disculpó y se levantó para ir al baño. Saliendo de allí, una silueta arregostada sobre la puerta trasera llamó su atención. Enfocó su visión que estaba un poco borrosa por el alcohol que estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en ella, y su corazón saltó cuando reconoció los ojos verdes entre la oscuridad.

Klaus abrió la puerta y salió, indicándole seguirlo. Por supuesto ella lo hizo.

Se encontró con él en el callejón aledaño a Bourbon. Se miraron por varios segundos sin decir nada. Bella sentía un calor extenderse por ella que bien podía ser el whisky haciendo mella en ella, o la anticipación.

Bella caminó a él, y quizás eran las copas demás, o el día, o que ya estaba cansada de la distancia que guardaba cuando él estaba cerca. Quizás era la combinación de muchas cosas, pero a ella no le importó. Quería sentirlo cerca y sentirse segura, por lo que se aventó a él rodeándolo en un abrazo. A él le tomó un tiempo salir del asombro pero finalmente la envolvió en sus brazos. Y ella sintió aquel abrazo tan… correcto.

"Feliz cumpleaños, amor," su acento se filtró como un ronroneo por su oído y le provocó un estremecimiento. Se separó de él solo un poco.

"Gracias," le sonrió, "pensé que no te habías acordado."

"Tuve mis impases para llegar," se encogió de hombros y metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul, "pero no lo olvidé. Esto es para ti," le abrió la mano y dejó caer la bolsita.

"No debiste, Nick."

"Tonterías, ábrelo," Bella así lo hizo, descubriendo una preciosa cadena de plata. Era de un tejido bastante fino y delgado, y el dije era como un medallón de plata pequeño, con unas piedrecillas brillantes en el centro. Por detrás había un grabado, y ella identifico la terminología del latín, "amor omnia vincit," recitó, "domum."

"¿Qué significa?" Klaus se acercó a ella y tomó la cadena de sus manos.

"Recoge tu cabello," le pidió, y ella obedeció, dejándose poner la cadenilla. Sintió como encajaba y adornaba con delicadeza su cuello y le encantó. Era la segunda vez que aceptaba algo tan costoso como regalo y que a ella le gustaba.

"Nick, ¿qué significa?" repitió acariciando el grabado y levantando la mirada. Podía ver claramente como Nick vacilaba para decirle.

"El amor vence todo, y más abajo el domum significa hogar," metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la miró, "¿te gusta?"

"Es preciosa," admitió. Klaus estaba muy cerca de ella y había tomado entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello y jugaba con él suavemente.

"Estoy de acuerdo," por la mirada que él le estaba dando, Bella supo que él no se refería a la cadena. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Su pulso se había acelerado. Bella no supo si aquello había sido alguna clase de confesión. De serlo Klaus no profundizó en el tema y lo dejó como algo a la deriva.

"Debo irme," dejó su cabello y acunó su rostro con tal delicadeza como si temiera tocarla. Bella subió sus manos hasta los antebrazos de Nick y las dejó ahí por un momento mientras el besaba su frente. Suspiró ante el contacto de sus labios contra su piel, "nos vemos, Bella," dio un paso atrás y comenzó a caminar lejos.

Ella debió dejarlo irse sin nada más, pero simplemente no podía.

"Espera… ¿vienes, me entregas una cadena, me dices feliz cumpleaños y te vas?" se detuvo y a pesar de que Bella no tenía un súper oído, pudo escuchar el pesado suspiro de Nick, "no es justo," masculló.

"¿No lo entiendes, cierto?"

"¿Qué debo entender?" se movió con la rapidez propia de un vampiro y quedó frente a ella. Incluso más cerca que antes y a ella se le fue la respiración de golpe, "dime por favor qué necesito entender."

"Isabella," le susurró, "no creo que entiendas el efecto que tienes en mí. Si me quedo… si me permito quedarme por un minuto más no seré capaz de controlarme."

"¿Controlarte?" Klaus acarició su mejilla.

"Tan inocente," le susurró, "voy a querer estar contigo Bella, besarte, enseñarte tantas cosas… y no puedo darme ese lujo y no puedo hacerte eso. No a ti, soy la persona menos indicada con la que tener un amorío."

Ambos se miraron como cuando se encontraron hace un par de minutos. Con esperanza, alegría, serenidad pero con dolor y desilusión. Ella lo entendió. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento es otro lío con un vampiro como él. Lo que él menos necesitaba era una humana a la que cuidar.

"Adiós Nicklaus," se separaron renuentes.

"Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…"

"Quizás me puedas enseñar muchas cosas."

Se sonrieron con tristeza y esa noche cada quien partió por su camino. Bella no había dado dos pasos dentro del lugar cuando la voz de Tommy se filtró por el micrófono. Se notaba que estaba rayando en una línea entre borracho y casi llegando a borracho pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba más lúcido que cuando estaba totalmente sobrio.

"Si usted, señorita, fuera un poco más valiente y yo un poco menos torpe, esta noche usted y yo sentiríamos de todo… absolutamente de todo, menos frío."

Y la miró a ella. Justo a los ojos y ella supo que se refería a ella. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la mirada de Tommy porque era la misma que le había dado Klaus no hace más de un par de minutos atrás. Le sostuvo la mirada a Tommy. Dulce Tommy, tan bueno.

Bella tuvo que suspirar de frustración y apartar sus ojos de él porque su corazón volvía a ser una maraña de ilusiones y descontentos.

Y tuvo que suspirar porque Tommy no sabía cuán cierto era lo que acababa de decir.

Y tuvo que suspirar porque estaba cayendo poco a poco enamorada de un vampiro… de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofía.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**TO A WOMAN I CALL HOME.**

**Sinopsis****:** "Después de todo, las personas no escriben sonetos sobre ser compatibles o novelas sobre sueños compartidos y conversaciones que fluyen naturalmente cuyo final es feliz y que dejan en el lector esa sensación de plenitud porque todo salió bien. Los grandes amores eran aquellos locos." MINI HISTORIA.

**Rating: ** T "medio fuerte".

**Warnings: ** Tanto Bella como Klaus están ligeramente fuera de carácter en varias ocasiones.

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece de la historia es la trama y los personajes inventados. El resto, en cuanto a Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y TVD/TO a la CW y sus escritores.

**Author's note: **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews.

Les reitero que son varios drabbles unidos en un muy grande one-shoot que está dividido en tres partes y esta es la segunda. Espero que les guste esta parte tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Esperen la tercera parte que es por lejos mi favorito.

* * *

><p><strong>To a woman I call home: Part II.<strong>

Un año. Había pasado un año exacto desde la última vez que Bella lo había visto. Un año de estar soñando con él y sus ojos verdes. En su sonrisa suave y la forma como enarcaba las cejas cuando la miraba curioso. Podía sentir todavía un cosquilleo en su coronilla de donde sus labios habían estado. Entendió en ese momento uno de los tantos fragmentos de un poeta argentino: Te veo en todas partes, en especial cuando cierro los ojos.

Volvía a ser su cumpleaños, pero a diferencia del año anterior estaba completamente sola y su corazón era un lugar oscuro en ese momento.

Su cumpleaños había caído sábado, y los viernes afortunadamente no tenía clases, por lo que desde un mes antes había estado planeando ir a visitar a su madre a Florida. Tomar un poco de sol a ver si así por fin dejaba de ser tan pálida. El problema fue, que dos semanas atrás tuvo que re direccionar su rumbo.

Charlie había muerto repentinamente de un infarto.

No hubo aviso, como lo es usual en un ataque cardíaco. No tuvo tiempo Bella de despedirse de él con un abrazo incómodo y una sonrisa suave. No tuvo tiempo de decirle que lo amaba y que estaba orgullosa de ser su hija. No tuvo tiempo de agradecerle por haberla hecho salir años atrás de un pozo de desesperación al que se había metido.

Llevaba dos semanas en Forks. Charlie le había dejado la casa, y necesitaba llenar todos los papeles correspondientes para reclamarla. Además tuvo que hacerse cargo del funeral, por supuesto. Sorpresivamente para ella, su padre no solo le había dejado la casa, sino también una cuantiosa suma de dinero en el banco de todos los ahorros de su vida.

Saber que Charlie había ahorrado desde el día en que ella nació hasta cuando él murió, todo para darle seguridad económica hacía que su pecho se contrajera y se le formase un nudo en la garganta.

Salió de aquella casa con todas sus maletas y se metió en el auto que había alquilado. Ya era hora de partir nuevamente a Nueva York. No podía seguir atrasándose en clases y tampoco podía soportar estar en ese pueblo. Ya nada la amarraba a Forks, iba a poner en arriendo la casa y a evitar volver a aquel pueblo que lo único que le había traído era dolor.

Llegó al cementerio y tuvo que reunir suficiente valor para poder entrar. Una vez saliese de allí no volvería. Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería enterrar a su padre allí porque eso significaba que si quería hablarle a una tumba vacía que contenía el nombre de Charles Swan para presentarle sus respetos o simplemente… hablar, tendría que volver. Y ella no tenía planeado hacerlo.

Miró la tumba desde lejos, bajo un frondoso roble que la protegía del suave sereno de la tarde. Sintió la picazón en sus ojos pero ya había llorado tanto durante toda su vida, durante esos días que estaba segura que si derramaba una lágrima más iba a quedar deshidratada. Y estaba tan cansada, sus ojos se cerraban y había un peso sobre sus hombros que no podía sacudirse.

"Lo siento," un susurro tan suave que ella creyó que lo había imaginado. Sin embargo giró su cabeza y lo encontró de pie a dos pasos. Vestía un abrigo largo, parecido a una gabardina. Se miraron a los ojos como siempre lo hacían cuando se encontraban. A Bella no le tomó más de treinta segundos acortar la distancia y rodearlo, "lo lamento muchísimo, amor," le susurró.

Klaus no la abrazó con cautela y duda como un año atrás, la rodeó con tanta fuerza y amor, que ella sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo estremecerse. Y agradeció la forma como sus brazos la habían enjaulado contra su cuerpo porque más que darle confort él la estaba sosteniendo y si dejaba de hacerlo iba a derrumbarse. Se iba a venir abajo.

Sollozó. Después de todo aún conservaba una buena reserva de lágrimas. Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos, Klaus acariciaba su espalda tratando de confortarla y le susurraba al oído palabras de aliento acompañadas de pequeños besos en su cabello.

Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos Bella se apartó bruscamente, aún con sus ojos llorosos y su nariz roja, golpeó a Klaus en el pecho con fuerza. Hizo nota mental de no golpear a alguien cuyo pecho era firme y su naturaleza vampírica porque en definitiva se hirió más ella.

"¿Qué crees, que puedes desaparecerte todo un año y venir hoy como si nada?" volvió a golpearlo, "no soy un juguete, ni un psicólogo al que puedas acudir cuando tu vida esté vuelta mierda y necesitas que te escuchen," siguió golpeándolo y él la dejó, "¡un año, Nicklaus, un maldito año! ¡Y vienes, y lo único que dices es lo siento! Te odio," Bella iba a arrojar otro golpe pero Nick finalmente agarró sus muñecas y ella lo miró sintiéndose agitada.

"¿Me odias?" le enarcó una ceja haciéndola suspirar.

"Quisiera," admitió. Como si fuese sincronizado, ambos miraron sus manos y las dejaron ir con lentitud ubicándolas a sus costados, "hubiese sido más fácil."

"Bella, ha sido un año…"

"Oh, he escuchado, créeme, cualquiera que conozca la verdad sabe que los vampiros no han sido muy discretos en Virginia," se cruzó de brazos, "¿ataques animales? ¿desapariciones? ¿misteriosos cuerpos abandonados a la deriva?" Bella suspiró. Estaba haciendo una escena, "en todo caso, no tengo nada que reclamarte, tú y yo no tenemos nada ni somos nada, de hecho no sé qué haces aquí y no sé por qué te estoy reclamando," Bella pasó las manos por sus mejillas, se ajustó el abrigo y le dejó allí y comenzó a caminar. Pero por supuesto, él ya estaba delante de ella antes de que continuara su camino, "¿qué quieres? Tú ve por tu lado, yo iré por el mío, no me interesa. Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, bueno, más bien tú me has buscado y encontrado, y al aprecer nada ha cambiado desde la última vez."

"¿No te interesa?" el susodicho estiró la mano y con delicadeza sacó a la vista la cadenilla de plata que estaba resguardada bajo el abrigo de Bella. ¿Enserio? De todo lo que había dicho eso era lo único que a él se le había quedado. Se estremeció ante el ligero contacto de la yema de los dedos de Nick contra su cuello.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Nick?" preguntó bajando sus defensas, "ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí. Honestamente pensé que no iba a volver a verte."

"Estoy aquí para ti, Isabella, porque pensé que podrías necesitar alguien con quien hablar," el ligero sereno comenzaba a ser un poco más fuerte.

"¿Por qué creerías que te necesitaría a ti?"

"¿Soy egocéntrico? Quizás quiero creer que me necesitas," una mueca de sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, "jamás te dejé sola, durante todo este año he estado pendiente de ti, de cada paso que das. Te he estado cuidando."

"¿Por qué no te vi?"

"Que tú no me vieras no quiere decir que yo no lo hiciera."

"Las cosas no funcionan así, Nick, no es de tú me ves y yo no, no es…"

"No me acerqué a ti Bella," la interrumpió, "no lo hice porque tú me confundes."

"¿Yo te confundo?"

"Sí," la lluvia se hacía intensa y los dientes comenzaban a castañearle a Bella por el frío, "me confundes. Me haces querer cosas que antes no quería, me haces querer ser mejor para poder estar cerca de ti y a tu altura. Si tan solo vieses como soy en realidad y como me comporto contigo… tú haces que cambie todo mi ser y vaya en contra de algo que he sido por siglos…"

"No te he pedido que cambies, ni mucho menos que te conviertas en algo que no eres."

"Lo sé, pero no necesitas hacerlo, me basta con verte a los ojos para saber que esperas lo mejor de mí, y sabía… todo este maldito año lo he sabido… no puedo acercarme a ti porque por más que quiera no puedo ser eso que tus ojos me piden."

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?" él acortó la distancia. La lluvia los empapaba y el frio viento hacía que Bella tiritase.

"Porque no pude simplemente mantenerme al margen," acunó el rostro de Bella con sus manos, "no puedo estar lejos de ti."

"¿Por qué, Nick?" susurró.

"No estoy seguro… pero quiero averiguarlo," y la besó.

Bella le rodeó el cuello instintivamente y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse porque aquel beso era justo como lo había imaginado. Oh, no tan justo, era incluso mejor. En ocasiones la realidad superaba la fantasía y ese era uno de los momentos. Sin embargo le pareció que el beso iba muy lento, que ella necesitaba más de él por lo que se arriesgó. Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y él captó la idea, profundizando. Sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad y que una vocecilla en su cabeza le recordaba lo idiota que era y su falta de sentido común. Pero la mandó a callar, después de todo, los humanos como ella vivían una sola vez, y con suerte, una vez era suficiente, y ella iba a ser que valiese.

Pero no podían quedarse besándose bajo la lluvia.

"Nick," le susurró sobre sus labios. Ambos tenían una sonrisa suave y ojos soñadores, "me muero de frío," él rio y se quitó su gabardina y se la puso, cubriéndola.

"Vamos, te acompañaré de vuelta a casa," y así lo hicieron. Entre besos furtivos y sonrisas desmedidas. Miradas divertidas y risas. Todo el camino hacia Nueva York fue tranquilo y cuando ella hubo llegado a casa, simplemente se tiraron al sofá a ver películas hasta que ella se quedó dormida y él se fue. No sin antes prometerle que estaría de vuelta pronto.

**-…-**

Bella le respondió el mensaje a Klaus y lo eliminó inmediatamente. Durante tres meses desde la vez de su primer beso con él, habían estado escribiéndose casi todos los días. Él insistía que por su seguridad, cada vez que le enviara un texto eliminara tanto su mensaje como el de él. Y que su número no lo tuviese registrado, la instó a que lo memorizara. Era tan precavido que casi rayaba lo histérico.

Pero dejó todo eso pasar en ese instante, hoy finalmente iban a verse. Nick estaba en la ciudad solo por ella.

"Bella, por Dios santo, ¿cuál es el afán?" le preguntó Helena. Se detuvo no dándose cuenta que había estado bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y a gran velocidad. Toda una hazaña para ella, "la salida no desaparecerá mágicamente y nos quedaremos encerradas en la universidad."

"Lo siento," aminoró un poco el paso. Solo un poco.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo importante que debas hacer ahora?" le preguntó, "¿o te encontrarás con alguien?" lo pensó. Y quizás lo pensó demasiado porque una sonrisa divertida se instaló en los labios de Helena, "te irás a ver con alguien," sentenció, "y ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo," espetó al ver como Bella abría la boca para refutar, "cualquier cosa que digas puede ser usada en tu contra. Ahora lárgate."

Bella negó divertida y se apresuró en salir. Ni si quiera saludó al conserje cuando entró al edificio y subió hasta su apartamento.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró de pie con una sonrisa ladina. Bella dejó sus cosas en el piso y corrió hacia él, quien la alcanzó en un abrazo. Nick rio y buscó sus labios, chocándolos con los suyos.

"También te he extrañado, amor," Bella se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes con los que soñaba casi que todas las noches, "esto es extraño para mí," le susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello y le robaba un corto beso. Su acento hacía cosas inexplicables con su cuerpo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que me reciban de esta manera," su pecho se hinchó porque fue en ese momento que ella entendió parte del dolor constante con el que Nick vivía. Ella sabía su historia, pero una cosa era saber y otra ver las consecuencias de ella. Ver las heridas en su mirada, en su forma de andar, en su forma de querer y de ver el mundo. Y quiso borrarle ese miedo que él tenía. Quiso desaparecer el dolor de aquello bellos ojos esmeraldas. Quería regalarle amor y confianza, darle un poquito de la seguridad que él sin saber le brindaba a ella.

Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le preguntó, "estoy disponible toda la tarde."

Klaus miró a su alrededor y pareció meditarlo por un segundo.

"Quiero cocinar para ti," Bella no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Prácticamente se le había ofrecido a Nick y él había respondido con algo que no esperaba. Claro que estaba feliz de que él no la presionara, que se comportara como un caballero.

"Muy bien, eso es lo que haremos."

"Bien."

Se acercaron los dos a la cocina. Bella sacó una botella de vino de la nevera y sirvió dos copas. Tomó una para sí y se sentó en el alfeizar. Entre risas, besos y varias copas pasaron la tarde. Bella jamás disfrutó tanto ver a alguien como lo hacía cuando veía a Nick en ese momento cocinar para ella. Le costaba mucho trabajo imaginárselo abriendo gargantas, atormentando a las personas y cometiendo asesinatos en serie. De hecho, le costaba creer que era un vampiro cruel y sanguinario. O un vampiro en general. Con los Cullen cualquiera podía notar que había algo supremamente extraño en ellos, antinatural. No faltaba ser muy listo para saber que se debía guardar una distancia prudente con ellos. Era el instinto de una presa, mantenerse alejado de su depredador por más bello que fuese.

En cambio Nicklaus se veía tan humano como cualquiera y precisamente por ello nadie sospechaba que el peligro vestía informal, tenía acento británico y sonrisa encantadora.

Se sentaron a la mesa y casi al finalizar la cena el celular de Nick sonó. Se disculpó con la mirada y se puso de pie. Bella terminó de comer escuchando la agitación en la voz de Nick. Sus palabras eran fuertes y amenazantes y al final creyó escuchar un tono sarcástico y casi mandatorio. Notó que su acento se hacía más fuerte cuando estaba enojado. Lo había notado con Victoria, y ahora allí.

Regresó a la mesa y ella le sonrió.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Perfecto," Klaus terminó de comer en silencio y Bella se distrajo en sus pensamientos. Cuando regresó en sí se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de Nick. Dejó la copa en la mesa y sintió el rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres hermosa, Bella," sintió su corazón latir furioso contra su pecho.

"Gracias," le susurró. Trató de recuperar su voz, "y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"Quiero estar contigo," fue directo y decidido y definitivamente aquello la tomó por sorpresa. O no del todo. Le gustaba como Nick la miraba, con deseo pero con ternura. Como si le prometiese cumplir cada fantasía y ella se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo. La idea de sentir sus manos sobre ella fue tan provocativa que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos por medio segundo e imaginarlo, "lo siento."

"¿Ah?"

"Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar mujeres como tu... no me refiero a mujeres como tú en otro sentido... es solo que..."

Bella jamás lo había visto tartamudear, ni siquiera pensó que era posible que él tartamudease. En ese momento recordó algo de aquel autor que leyó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras era pintada a trazos de carboncillo. _Dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si dices que no. _

"Sí."

"¿Ah?" Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Le tomó la mano y le obligó a ponerse en pie. Ella se consideraba una mujer alta, pero el estar frente a Nick le hacía reconsiderar aquel hecho.

"Quiero estar contigo, Nick," le susurró con una sonrisa tímida, "solo creo que debes saber que jamás he estado con alguien," él acunó su rostro y le dio un suave beso. Tan suave que sintió ser besada con copos de algodón. Sus ojos se veían sorprendidos pero no comentó nada con respecto a su confesión. Volvió a besarla solo que esta vez con más intensidad. El ritmo de los besos fue aumentando y pronto se vio envuelta por él, por su calor y su aroma. Por la suavidad de sus labios y la ternura de sus caricias, que no dejaban de ser apasionadas a pesar de que eran delicadas. Nick no vaciló cuando metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa y le acarició su piel desnuda haciéndola estremecer. Cada prenda que él iba retirando buscaba su aprobación con la mirada. No como si dudase sino más bien para cerciorarse de que él no estaba haciendo nada que ella no quería, pero tan equivocado estaba porque lo único que Bella deseaba era que él no se detuviera.

Con manos inexpertas ella jugó con la camisa de él y ambos rieron suavemente cuando se dificultó en salir. Una a una volaban las prendas hasta que ella se encontró desnuda frente a él. De algún modo habían llegado a la habitación, de algún modo la luz del crepúsculo se filtraba por entre la cortina y de algún modo todo se detuvo.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos frente al otro y para sorpresa de ella, no se sentía cohibida ante la mirada que le regalaba Nick quien se había separado un poco y la veía. La analizaba como si estuviese apreciando una pintura. Dio un paso hacia adelante y con mucha suavidad la tomó por los hombros y la fue moviendo hasta la cama. Casi ronroneó en su oído.

"Eres hermosa, Isabella, muy hermosa," y mientras la tumbaba en la cama besaba su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula. Besó su pecho y su abdomen. La besaba toda y se encargaba de acariciar al mismo tiempo. Bella solo podía temblar de placer. Se sentía deseada, amada, importante. Jugueteó con el cabello de él, y cuando podía se atrevía a morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Nick se detuvo sobre ella y la miró con intimidad y ella supo cuál era su pedido y en silencio asintió expectante. Se dejó acomodar, y dejó que la embargara la sensación de expectación, y cuando la ola de placer y también de dolor llegó a ella no pudo hacer más que clavar las uñas en la espalda de Nick y acomodar su cabeza en su cuello para no gritar. Pero Nick la obligó a mirarlo, y la besó. Y en cada movida había un beso, y susurros de nombres.

Bella entendió que no había otra forma de estar tan cerca de alguien, de estar tan conectados. De ser dos pero a la vez uno. Supo que nada podía sentirse más correcto que ellos dos entrelazados, haciendo el amor en Nueva York. Que no había nada más imperfecto que ellos dos, que juntos se volvían un desastre y que no había remedio para el mal que estaban comenzado a padecer.

**-…-**

Era algún día de abril pero ella no podía recordar con exactitud qué día. Si se esforzaba un poco más quizás podría pero en ese momento solo veía a Nick dormir. Solamente cuando dormía se podía apreciar su rostro con claridad. Sin preocupación o miedos. Un rostro millones de veces más joven que cuando estaba despierto. La sabana caía por sus caderas y medio se enrollaba en sus piernas dándole a ella una vista perfecta de su cuerpo. Le gustaban los tatuajes en su pecho y los lunares que lo adornaban. Le gustaba como sus músculos eran firmes y atléticos. Como su piel se sentía cálida y sus pestañas enmarcaban su rostro. Le gustaba ver y _sentir_ sus labios que podían hacer estragos sobre su piel. Le gustaba todo de él.

"Si me miras por mucho tiempo podría desaparecer," le susurró medio adormilado sobresaltándola.

"No queremos eso, ¿o sí?" Klaus le dio su suave risa ronca.

"No, claro que no," abrió los ojos, "buenos días, amor," parpadeó y miró a su alrededor un poco confundido.

Oh sí, era ese día de abril.

"No lo he olvidado," le sonrió. Por supuesto, había planeado algo.

"Veo que no lo has hecho," se enderezó un poco y la observó en silencio. Quizás no le gustaba. De pronto Bella había sido demasiado cursi y él estaba pensando una forma amable de decirlo. O quizás… "detente, sé lo que está haciendo esa pequeña cabeza tuya," buscó su mano a tientas y la apretó, "recuerda que hay cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrado, que alguien recuerde mi cumpleaños es algo diferente… solo eso, me gusta lo que has hecho."

"¿Te gusta enserio?" Bella miró a su alrededor. Había sido muy cuidadosa en esconder los casi ochenta globos dorados inflados con helio en su baño, y después de haber estado con Nick y este se hubo dormido, los había dejado salir del baño y acomodado en el techo. De ellos colgaban cadenetas también doradas que hacían un bonito contraste con las paredes color hueso de la habitación. De hecho, se había sorprendido que él no se hubiese levantado mientras ella decoraba todo. Después de todo quizás era cierto eso que él le había dicho, que cuando dormía en su cama con ella finalmente podía verdaderamente descansar profundo.

Había preparado té y se había esmerado en hacer unos buenos bocadillos. Después de todo aún era de tarde. Nick había llegado muy temprano y como era domingo no hicieron otra cosa que estar en cama todo el día. Ellos no se veían todos los días, con suerte una vez cada semana, y eso ya era decir mucho, por lo que debían aprovechar muy bien el tiempo.

No había sido tarea sencilla pero ella se sentía orgullosa de haber hecho algo bonito por él.

"Me encanta. Gracias, amor," se acercó a ella pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"Gracias, _mi _amor," Bella le lanzó una mirada confundida, "digo amor muy a menudo, a muchas personas y lo hago impersonalmente," se encogió de hombros, "solo quiero hacer una declaración de que eres mi amor."

Bella le sonrió y lo besó con suavidad. Se acostaron de tal manera que quedaron cara a cara. La mano de Nick comenzó a subir por el muslo de su pierna haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo placentero.

"Enamorarse de un cuerpo es sencillo," susurró mientras delineaba con delicadeza su cadera con la yema de sus dedos, "puedes amarlo, jugar con el, y cuando te aburres simplemente vas en busca de otro. Enamorarse de un cuerpo tiene solución," comenzó a acariciar su piel con un poco más de fuerza, y fue subiendo y subiendo hasta su pecho quedándose un rato allí. Luego pasó a su cuello, su mejilla y descansó su mano en la parte lateral de su frente, "enamorarse de una mente es más complicado. Nunca encuentras dos iguales," jugó con su cabello, y luego deslizó sus dedos hasta su nariz haciéndola sonreír, y más abajo a sus labios provocando que besara sus dedos. Bella se dejaba ir tan fácil con él, "pero cuando te enamoras de la mente y además del cuerpo… estás perdido. No hay forma de escapar."

Isabella contuvo la respiración por medio segundo.

"¿A qué categoría caigo yo?" Nick se movió y besó su hombro desnudo.

"No me dejas escapatoria."

Se pegó más a él y se acurrucó como un gatito a su pecho. Nick la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar con ternura su espalda con suaves movimientos circulares y sin nada de erotismo tras la acción. Bella comenzó a besar cada uno de los pájaros tatuados que Nick tenía en el pecho. Le gustaba verlos, porque cada vez que lo hacía imaginaba cielos abiertos. Tan azules y brillantes como las tardes de primavera. Dejó que la arrullara como si fuese una niña, dejó que el suave jazz proveniente del saxofón del piso de arriba se filtrara en sus venas y acariciara sus sentidos. Dejó que el té que había preparado se enfriara y olvidó los bocadillos. Dejó olvidado los globos en el techo y se dejó ir ella también.

Porque lo había entendido, había entendido que Nick amaba el gesto, que amaba que se hubiese acordado. Pero aún más amaba que ella estaba ahí, desnuda contra él y dejándose querer por él. Amaba que no le temiera y que lo mirara, que realmente lo mirara.

Y lo entendió, entendió en ese momento qué era amar. De aquel hombre roto sin reparo que lentamente estaba ayudando a coser las partes quebradas de su corazón, finalmente lo entendió.

Entendió que amar no era depender, entendió que era encontrar en el otro la libertad de ser uno mismo. Entendió que era aceptar, comprender y perdonar. Que era reconocer que se podía hablar con tan solo una mirada, con un beso o una caricia. Que el corazón estaba hecho para amar incluso si dolía. Que el corazón estaba hecho para romperse y para recuperarse.

Y entendió que su corazón ya no era de ella.

**-…-**

Bella tuvo todo el día el presentimiento de que algo iba a ir mal. De hecho durante el almuerzo no hizo más que andar distraída y en varias ocasiones Tommy tuvo que llamar su atención para regresarla en sí. Toqueteó la cadena que colgaba religiosamente todos los días de su cuello y que acariciaba su pecho. Luego su mano viajó a la pulsera de plata y pensó en Tommy quien estaba frente a ella y la veía con preocupación. Él había estado saliendo el último mes con una chica que a Bella en particular no le agradaba pero si él estaba feliz, nada podía hacer ella.

Salieron de la universidad charlando sobre el día siguiente. Algo sobre una gran cita en Long Island. O quizás en Brooklyn para Dios sabe qué cosa. Ella no estaba prestando atención. Y en definitiva se desconectó del mundo cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con unos orbes dorados dolorosamente familiares.

Sintió las manos de Tommy tomarla firmemente por su brazo.

"Isabella," llamó. Nunca usaba su nombre completo, y de reojo pudo ver su ceño fruncido y su rostro serio, "Isabella, ¿estás bien?" su agarre se suavizó un poco pero mantuvo la firmeza.

"Yo…" parpadeó, "estoy bien."

"Estás pálida, más de lo normal… oye…" se paró frente a ella bloqueándole la vista, "luces como si hubieses visto un fantasma."

"Lo hice. Acabo de ver uno," espió por encima del hombro de Tommy y los ojos dorados seguían clavados en ella. Quizás él no se había dado cuenta pero el resto de las personas sí. Aunque trataban de disimularlo era difícil luchar contra el impulso de ver una criatura tan aparentemente perfecta y hermosa. Maldijo internamente el día nublado, "estoy bien," afirmó, "pero debo irme, no los acompañaré a Bourbon… hay algo que debo hacer primero."

"Muy bien…"

Y sin darle más explicaciones, Bella bajó los escalones faltantes tomando la dirección opuesta a sus amigos. Sintió el corto trayecto pesado y etéreo. Se sintió en un cuerpo ajeno, un cuerpo de muñeca rota que había dejado atrás. Su pasado había vuelto trastornando por un momento todo lo que había logrado construir con pequeños ladrillos.

Se miraron. No había sonrisas en sus rostros, y Bella había estado practicando aquella expresión de póquer por muchos años por si algún día volvían a aparecer. Se sintió triunfadora de poder usarla, y no porque debía hacerlo. O por rencor, o por necesidad. O porque no quería revelar sus sentimientos. Aquel rostro serio y neutral era porque ya no le importaba y no entendía el motivo de su presencia. Porque no debía porqué estar allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" plana y fría. Así había salido su voz. No tenía por qué demostrar amabilidad. Tampoco le nacía.

"Vine a darte mi sentido pésame. Me enteré de la muerte de Charlie, lo siento."

"¿Lo haces?" ladeó su cabeza.

Vio su rostro torcerse en una mueca de dolor, y quizás había sido muy dura, después de todo ella no era la culpable.

Ella era solo Alice Cullen, la más pequeña en estatura de la familia de vampiros. Con su cabello azabache apuntando en muchas direcciones y sus facciones de hada del bosque que la hacían ver jovial y refinada. Su cuerpo menudo y sus ojos observadores.

"¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?" a Alice le gustaba llamar la atención, de eso no se había olvidado Bella. Pero se veía incómoda, y sus ojos de vez en cuando viajaban por de redor, alertas. Por supuesto, estaba quizás demasiado expuesta en una ciudad muy grande y con un clima que rayaba lo bipolar. Ella podría haber visto que sería un día nublado pero con el clima de Nueva York estando tan loco, cualquier momento podía salir el sol y hacerla brillar como una bola de disco. Y eso sería un espectáculo interesante que observar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Bella cambió su peso al pie izquierdo y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bella, por favor… he venido sola, yo necesito nada más que un par de minutos, luego me iré, te lo prometo," siguió mirándola. Había llegado sola. Es decir, nada de Edward o de Cullen en general, y eso la alivio. Porque si era honesta consigo misma, sabía que no reaccionaría de la misma manera si tuviera a su ex frente a ella que como lo estaba siendo con Alice.

Finalmente suspiró y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que la siguiera. No iba a llevarla a su departamento. En primera instancia porque no le apetecía tenerla allí, aquel lugar era su presente y futuro inmediato, y añadirle a Alice era como una violación a su privacidad. Y luego estaba Nick, llegaría mañana a quedarse y estaba segura de que podía detectar el olor a Alice y a Bella no le apetecía hablar de ella. O de contarle sobre ella visitándola.

Decidió meterse a un escondrijo de un callejón, un par de calles debajo de la suya.

"Te escucho," dijo una vez estuvieron nuevamente de frente. Bella trató de mantener siempre una distancia prudente entre ambas.

"Yo…" tomó una bocanada de aire. Sus ojos perdieron un tono dorado volviéndose un poco más oscuros, "lo siento."

Bella esperó. Se mantuvo expectante pero nada vino después.

"¿Eso es todo?" enarcó una ceja, "¿has venido Dios sabe desde dónde hasta acá, a verme la cara después de tanto tiempo y decirme _lo siento_?"

"Espera, Bella," pidió Alice al verla dar un paso fuera del callejón.

"Si quieres que me quede deberás decir algo más que un lo siento, Alice," entrecerró los ojos.

"No lo estás haciendo muy sencillo," Bella entrecerró los ojos haciendo que Alice suspirara, "sí, lo sé, no tienes por qué hacerlo sencillo… es solo que… lo siento, ¿sabes? No sé qué otra cosa decir más que lo lamento. Lo siento por todo, sé que nada entre nosotras será como antes o si quiera habrá un nosotras, probablemente no, pero solo quería venir hasta aquí y decirte que jamás quise irme y dejarte, eres mi amiga Bella, y yo…"

"Si no querías irte no te hubieses ido, Alice," arrastró lentamente cada palabra y permitió que sus hombros se relajasen, "o al menos te hubieses despedido antes, ¿sabes? Decirme que estaríamos en contacto o alguna cosa parecida, tú y tu familia decidieron cortarme de raíz," Bella pasó su mano por la pulsera de plata en su muñeca y recordó a Tommy recitar una poesía alguna vez: _pero no te equivoques conmigo, cariño, yo también sé irme, sé irme y no regresar, _"ustedes decidieron irse, y yo también decidí hacerlo a mi manera. No sé qué haces aquí, tampoco sé si me interesa, pero no quiero que regreses a mi vida," fue directa. Aún apreciaba a Alice, le tenía ese cariño distante que le podías tener a una vieja amiga a la que no veías, y de la que no sabías nada, pero que había sido todo en algún momento, "mi vida no es perfecta pero soy feliz. Soy feliz sin ustedes, y apreciaría que se mantuviera así."

Bella no desvío la mirada. La clavó en los ojos de Alice viendo las emociones ir y venir. Estaba decidiendo entre hablar o no. Entre irse o quedarse un par de minutos más. Bella meditó en ese tiempo si era prudente decirle sobre Victoria, aunque ella podía ver el futuro… ¿cómo pudo haber visto a Victoria seguirla y atacarla y no hacer nada? Ella había olvidado el hecho de que su antigua mejor amiga era vidente y que habían ciertas cosas que le molestaban y estaban resurgiendo.

Pero las dejó a un lado, por su propia sanidad, las dejó a un lado.

"No leo las mentes," comenzó con cautela, "pero sí veo el futuro, y puedo ver lo que me dirás… ahora, finalmente puedo verlo," Alice acomodó su bufanda, "Edward me pidió no meterme en tu vida, dejar de intentar ver tu futuro, y lo hice. No estaba de acuerdo, pero lo hice. Las razones me las reservaré… el punto es que hace un par de meses tenía estas raras visiones de Victoria, y de ti, pero no podía verte, entonces comencé a intentar ver tu futuro," Bella ahora la escuchaba muy atenta, "pero no había nada. Comencé a preocuparme, así que le pedí a Jazz que investigara un poco sobre ti, y bueno… descubrimos que estabas en Nueva York, que estabas viva, y bien. Luego las visiones de Victoria cesaron."

Bella enmudeció.

"Pero aun así intenté ver tu futuro y seguía sin poder hacerlo. Decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos, y la semana pasada vine, y supe por qué no podía verte," Alice tomó una bocanada de aire innecesaria, algo que quizás hacía ya por pura costumbre, "lo vi a él y luego vi tu collar y todo tuvo sentido."

Bella se congeló.

"No dejas de meterte en problemas, ¿eh, Bella?" le sonrió triste, "te vi en el bar, nada más y nada menos con Klaus Mikaelson. Puedes imaginarte mi sorpresa cuando lo vi usando la compulsión con cada una de las personas dentro del lugar y luego acercarse a ti y besarte. Te vi sonreír, vi como tus ojos brillaban…"

"Alice…"

"Solo escucha," pidió, "ese collar que tienes debo suponer te lo dio él," la mano de Bella viajó inconsciente al collar, "debe de estar encantado, bañado en verbena, eso evita que vea tu futuro, además por supuesto de la simple presencia de él en tu vida," explicó, "solo he venido aquí, me he metido nuevamente en tu vida arriesgando la mía en el proceso para advertirte Bella," sus ojos se veían suplicantes mientras daba un paso hacia ella, "¿tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo, Bella? Estás no solo con un Original sino con el vampiro más peligroso del mundo, a su lado, nosotros somos simples conejillos, él es…"

"Lo sé," la cortó, "créeme, lo sé," Bella quería gritarle que ella no sabía cómo era Nick en realidad pero entonces Bella tampoco lo sabía en ocasiones, "pero ese vampiro salvó mi vida, él…" se calló y frunció el ceño, "no tengo por qué darte explicaciones."

"Bella, ten un poco más de sentido común. El simple hecho de que alguien sepa que estás con él te hace correr peligro. Klaus carga una larga lista de enemigos que no dudarían en romper tu cuello solo para probar un punto."

"¿Y ese sería?"

"Que al parecer el gran hibrido tiene una debilidad."

Bella tomó una honda respiración.

"¿Entonces, has venido hasta acá para eso, para advertirme sobre la pésima decisión que estoy tomando, para echarme en cara que mi gusto por los hombres es terrible? No Alice, mantente alejada de esto," dio un paso hacia atrás buscando alejarse de la pesada presencia de la vampira, "ni tú, ni tu familia tienen derecho para hablar o decirme qué hacer con mi vida."

"Isabella," advirtió.

"No," fue un no cortante y aparentemente sorpresivo para Alice porque sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, "es mi vida, son mis problemas. Una vez se alejaron de mí, se alejaron de cualquier posibilidad de dar opiniones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer."

Bella dejó que sus ojos vagaran por un momento por el cielo que cada vez se oscurecía más.

"Siento tanto eso, no tienes ni idea."

"Detente. Deja de decir que lo sientes," pidió, "solo quiero saber algo, y quiero que me respondas con honestidad… ¿alguna vez me amó? ¿Lo que dijo en el bosque fue cierto?"

Era una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace tanto tiempo y necesitaba darle descanso a su corazón con la respuesta.

"Él te amaba, todavía lo hace. Lo que dijo e hizo fue estúpido. Intentó alejar el peligro de ti al irse y lo único que hizo fue acercarte más a un vórtice del que pareces no alejarte."

"Quizás fuera lo mejor," Alice la estudió.

"Quizás lo fue."

Bella tomó un bocanada de aire sintiendo su corazón latir a un ritmo irregular. Estaba manejando muchas emociones, más de las que su corazón usualmente lo hacía.

"Alice... quiero... espero que Edward no se entere de esto porque me atrevo a suponer que viniste hasta acá sin decirle a él ni a nadie."

"Supones bien," suspiró, "mi hermano tiene esta ciega tendencia a creer que al tomar decisiones por los demás nos protege. Tomó la decisión por ti y sé que se arrepiente pero es muy cabeza dura como para notarlo. En todo caso ya no hay vuelta atrás. Cometió probablemente uno de los más grandes errores de su vida al creer que debía irse de tu lado pero créeme cuando te digo Bella que me alegra que estés feliz sin él. Quizás no apruebe tú… relación, y solo para que estés enterada, voy a estar echándote un ojo. Pero yo misma he visto tu sonrisa y el cariño tras tus ojos al hablar con _él, _esa clase de cosas no se finge. Por lo que sí, ten una buena vida Isabella Swan. Debemos vivir con las decisiones que tomamos y las consecuencias que traen. Sin duda mi hermano está viviendo las suyas, y espero que tú seas más sabia y aprendas a vivir con las tuyas."

No pudo hacer más que mirar a Alice y sonreírle con suavidad. Era cierto que el pasado nos alcanza a todos tarde que temprano, y se estaba demorando en alcanzarla este tipo de pasado pero aquello era justo lo que Bella necesitaba para cerrar aquel círculo.

"Quizás algún día Alice podamos vernos de nuevo. Reconocernos a la distancia y sonreír, tal vez podamos sentarnos hablar. Pero en el medio tiempo… no diré que estoy totalmente feliz de verte pero me alegra saber que estás bien."

"Quizás algún día podrás perdonarme, Bella."

"Ya lo he hecho," se acomodó su chaqueta, "hasta luego, Alice."

Bella no miró atrás cuando salió de allí. Bajó la cabeza para cubrirse el rostro de la brisa helada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

A pesar de la melancolía que estaba tratando de abrirse paso en ella, su corazón estaba finalmente tranquilo. El peso que llevaba constantemente sobre sus hombros se había desvanecido y simplemente había una calma que la arrullaba. Se dio cuenta de que no solo había perdonado a Alice, sino también a Edward. Y se sintió victoriosa. El perdón no era sencillo, pero en definitiva era hermoso. Durante todo este tiempo se había llenado de tanto rencor y odio, sin darse cuenta de que aquello la envenenaba. La hacía infeliz. Y ahora... ahora tuvo que reír.

**-...-**

La puerta del apartamento se abrió mientras ella escribía un pedazo de su tesis. Ni siquiera se inmutó, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada. Simplemente echó un vistazo y volvió por un momento su mirada a la pantalla del ordenador antes de moverse un poco de la silla sin levantarse. Tenía muchísimos papeles regados por toda la mesa, y su taza de café a la mitad.

Nick limpió sus zapatos del barro y la nieve en el tapete, y se soltó el abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero. Era diciembre y el invierno en Nueva York estaba siendo especialmente implacable. Tanto así que ella no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido el sol calentar su cuerpo.

Por un momento mientras él pasaba las manos por su cabello y se sacudía la nieve de su cabeza, ella se imaginó a un cachorro sacudiéndose después de haber corrido en el jardín en plena nevada, y tuvo que contener una risa por la ironía del asunto.

Después recordó que para Nick era dolorosa su conversión a lobo, y ya no le pareció tan graciosa su pequeña broma.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, ¿por qué?" se acercó a ella y la observó por un momento antes de besarla con ganas y dejándola sin aliento.

"Te veías preocupada."

"Estaba pensando en ti."

"¿Y cada vez que piensas en mí haces esas caras? Porque si es así empezaré a preocuparme yo," Bella rodó los ojos y rio.

"Sólo olvídalo," acarició su mejilla, "¿cómo va todo?"

"Si te sirve de consuelo esta semana nadie ha muerto en mis manos," Bella asintió. Había decidido no preguntar sobre qué hacía o dejaba de hacer Nick. Mientras menos supiera ella de la vida de él, y los planes que él tenía era mejor. Así se lo había dicho él, y así lo había decidido ella.

Bella no era estúpida, ella sabía que Nick se manejaba en un mundo oscuro, que él era temido y odiado profundamente. Que todos le querían muerto, a excepción de su familia con la que tampoco fuese que se llevara muy bien. Ella lo sabía, y no le importaba... ¿por qué? Aún no estaba segura. No le interesaba saber las personas con las que trataba, y no le importaba mucho si tardaban tiempo sin verse, siempre y cuando él volviese a ella.

Por otro lado, le preocupaba enormemente que Nick estuviese con alguien en Virginia, aunque él le había asegurado que solo tenía ojos para ella. Sin embargo...

"Bien."

"Isabella," su voz suave pero firme la hizo suspirar. Se levantó de la silla, Nick estaba medio sentado sobre la mesa por lo que para ella le era posible mirarlo a los ojos sin esfuerzo.

"Nick, ¿qué somos?" le preguntó sin vacilar, "llevamos más de dos años conociéndonos, de compartir momentos, sentimientos, ideas, palabras... y aún no sé cómo etiquetar esto que tenemos. Vienes dos o tres veces vez cada dos semanas, si es caso, y no es que me esté quejando... entiendo o bueno, no entiendo porque no sé qué pasa en tu vida pero trato de entenderlo, sin embargo..."

"Sin embargo necesitas una etiqueta para esto," completó señalando a ambos. Nick estiró los brazos y la rodeó atrayéndola hacia él. Sus manos descansaron en su cadera, "yo seré lo que tú quieras que sea."

Bella ladeó la cabeza y pasó sus manos por el cuello de Nick, enroscándolas. Ya había escuchado esa línea en sus labios antes.

"No es que necesite un etiqueta..."

"Escucha, estoy contigo, y no tengo a nadie más. Esto es exclusivo, Bella. Eres la única mujer con la que estoy y quiero estar, fin de la historia... ¿ya te dije que te ves adorable?" besó sus labios con suavidad haciéndola olvidar de todas sus dudas e inseguridades. Recordó que su ropa era vieja y gastada, que tenía aún sus lentes de lectura y que se veía como si no hubiese dormido en días, lo cual era cierto.

"¿Adorable? Me veo como indigente," protestó.

"A ver, ¿qué haces?" sin soltarla echó un vistazo a los papeles y miró de reojo el ordenador. Se enderezó y tomó su mano, jalándola hacia él. Se había sentado en la silla en la que ella estaba minutos atrás, y la había hecho sentarse en su regazo.

"¿Nick?"

"Estás haciendo tu tesis sobre historia, ¿no crees que la mejor persona para ayudarte es aquella que ha literalmente vivido la historia?" le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Su aliento le rozaba el cuello haciéndole cosquillas, "vamos, te ayudaré... ¿o tienes algo mejor en lo que invertir tu tarde?" Bella acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Le dio varios besos cortos.

"Tengo varias ideas, y todas te incluyen a ti... sin embargo pueden esperar."

"¿Serán mi paga?" su sonrisa orgullosa hizo aparición.

"Eso lo veremos."

**-...-**

La mirada de Bella raramente se despegaba del reloj. Se sentía inquieta. Todavía no estaba comenzando a sentirse irritada pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no había ni sombras de Nick, sus nervios comenzaron a enervarse. Tamborileó la mesa. Abría y cerraba el libro. Generalmente no tenía que esperar _tres horas _antes de que él apareciese.

Suspiró.

"Hey Bella, ¿qué sucede? Luces inquieta," los ojos de Bella volaron hacia la voz y sonrió levemente.

"No es nada Tommy..."

"¿Segura?" se sentó frente a ella con una bonita sonrisa comprensiva, "¿no le dirás nada a tu mejor amigo? Es sobre este chico con el que sales hace ya un tiempo y que yo jamás he visto..." rieron suave.

"¿Ahora puedes leerme?"

"Siempre has sido fácil de leer," la miró con aquellos ojos expresivos. Tan grises como el cielo en una tormenta, "entonces, ¿está todo bien?"

"Perfecto," asintió, "lo esperaba pero ya lleva un buen tiempo de atraso."

"De seguro no mucho."

"Tres horas, así que creo que no vendrá."

"¿Por qué no le llamas?" claro, podría llamarlo. Pero no iba a hacerlo, primeramente porque no quería interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo y segundo porque era él el que estaba llegando tarde.

"No, creo que ya no vendrá."

"En ese caso oficialmente te estoy robando para que pasemos la tarde juntos... llevamos un buen tiempo sin hacerlo."

"Sí," aceptó, "eso suena bien."

Bella observó el reloj una vez más y luego su celular en la mesa. En definitiva no había señales de Nicklaus y ella no estaba segura si podría seguir esperando sin sentirse ansiosa. Él le había dicho que se encontrarían hoy, pero no habían hablado en la última semana. Él no respondía sus llamadas y había sido solo esa mañana que él se había dignado a escribirle un texto pidiendo la reunión. O más bien haciéndola un hecho. Había llevado consigo Cumbres Borrascosas, la edición que Nick le había regalado, y estaba abierta casi a la mitad.

La poesía en Bourbon sonaba ajena a sus oídos, pero esa tarde más que nunca las palabras la habían estado identificando, pero no fue hasta que la chica con rasgos nativos terminó sus últimos versos que Bella le prestó atención.

"Para castigarte, aunque ni te enteres, esta noche dejaré cerrado el libro que me regalaste," fueron palabras que sonaron como suspiros, y que le dejaron a Bella el corazón con una sensación de vacío.

Con cuidado cerró el libro y lo guardó en su bolso. Le dio una suave sonrisa a Tommy y cruzó con él por el lugar rumbo a la puerta. Aquella noche ni Klaus la llamó ni ella hizo intento por hacerlo tampoco. Dejó que el vacío lo intentara llenar Tommy con sus palabras ávidas y sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, sin embargo no fueron suficientes. Disfrutó haber pasado tiempo de calidad con él, riendo y disfrutando un lindo paseo por Brooklyn, pero los vacíos del amor no podían ser llenados por una gran amistad aunque se quisiera.

**-...-**

Bella debía admitir que trabajar en una universidad no era lo que esperaba al terminar su carrera, y más con una tesis laureada, sin embargo no se quejaba de su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Además solo iba a ser temporal mientras encontraba otra cosa. Y era conveniente pues mientras hacía su maestría tenía la facilidad de también ser trabajadora de la universidad, aquello siempre ayudaba.

Por supuesto siempre estaba la facilidad de los contactos de Tommy o Helena, pero ella no llegaría a ese extremo a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario. No iba a abusar de la confianza de sus amigos de aquella manera, después de todo debía demostrar que podía valerse perfectamente por sí sola.

Bajó las escaleras, saludó al vigilante y salió rumbo a la casa de Helena. Las calles de la ciudad estaban atestadas de gente por la temporada por lo que se hacía difícil moverse, además sentía una constante mirada sobre ella. Caminó más rápido y giró en una esquina. _En definitiva ya es tiempo de comprar un auto_, pensó. Siguió su andar sin detenerse a mirar a quién tropezaba y solo murmuraba una disculpa.

Dos calles antes de llegar comenzó a sentirse desprotegida cuando la cantidad de gente aminoró. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y media cuadra antes de girar y llegar finalmente a su destino, algo se interpuso entre ella y la calle. Algo demasiado familiar y alto. Dio un traspié y contuvo la respiración.

Nicklaus estaba frente a ella. Vestía todo de negro, cosa que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su cabello. Lucía más guapo si aquello era posible, y su rostro no tenía emoción. O al menos eso parecía, porque sus orbes verdes eran otra cosa distinta.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte y deprisa, tanto que ella lo sentía retumbar en sus oídos. Tragó en seco. Se mantuvieron cerca, pero no tanto. Solo se miraban, Bella comenzaba a sentirse inquieta. ¿Debía irse y dejarlo allí? No. No podría, para comenzar ella deseaba una explicación, y por otro lado él era un vampiro, Bella estaba segura de que él la alcanzaría en un parpadeo.

¿Hablar ella primero como si fuesen viejos conocidos? En definitiva no. Ella no era solo una conocida, y tampoco debía decirle nada. Si alguien debía hablar era él. Por lo que se paró derecho y se cruzó de brazos adoptando una postura y actitud defensiva.

Esperó, y esperó.

"Hola," susurró. Su voz combinada con ese delicioso acento que ella amaba envió un respingo por su columna.

"Después de cuatro meses sin saber absolutamente nada de ti me esperaba algo mejor que un simple hola."

"Lo siento," Bella rio secamente y dio un paso hacia adelante y fuera de su camino. Nick puso una mano en su brazo y ella la sacudió. Estaba dolida y molesta, y sobre todo quería golpearlo muy fuerte, pero ella terminaría fracturándose la muñeca. Quizás si clavaba pequeñas estacas de madera en su brazo podía conseguir algo. Desechó la idea.

"Eres un imbécil."

"Lo sé."

"Dios del cielo, Nicklaus Mikaelson te juro que si no me das una maldita buena explicación que sea superior a una oración, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, y sentirlo no es suficiente," comenzó sentir que su muralla se derrumbaba, "cuatro meses Nick," le susurró, "por un momento llegué a pensar que estabas muerto..."

"Lo estuve," apartó la mirada, "al menos algo así... ¿me puedes dar un minuto? Puedo explicártelo todo," rogó. Bella tomó una profunda respiración y relajó su postura. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su mejilla. Klaus cerró los ojos por medio segundo y ella pudo ver como se relajaba.

Por Dios, le había hecho tanta falta.

"Ven, vamos a casa," le susurró. Tomó su mano y él se dejó guiar por la calle. El apartamento no estaba muy lejos de allí. Caminaron en silencio y no fue hasta que estuvieron dentro de la casa y acomodados que él volvió a hablar.

"Estuve... ¿petrificado?" frunció el ceño como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a ella, "por un tiempo... y luego en otro cuerpo y no podía aparecer aquí así... luego nuevamente estuve petrificado y encerrado en un ataúd para después pasar a mi cuerpo nuevamente y tuve que resolver los asuntos que me llevaron a estar petrificado..."

"Espera, espera," Bella se sentó y su mirada estuvo perdida por un momento tratando de asimilarlo todo, "¿petrificado? Nick... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Hubo un corto silencio.

"Nunca me has pedido explicaciones de nada, ni qué hago, ni mi vida lejos de ti, y jamás he tratado de ocultártelo, sabes muy bien que si decides preguntarme, si deseas saber el presente que vivo no dudaré en decírtelo, pero quiero preguntártelo, ¿deseas realmente saberlo?" sus ojos eran sinceros.

"Una vez que me digas todo eso no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿no?"

"Tu forma de verme será diferente, y probablemente me odiarás," pasó su mano y apretó ligeramente el muslo de su pierna. Bella se estremeció, "no soy un buen hombre, Bella, soy la pesadilla para cualquiera, las cosas que hago, lo que digo... la forma como vivo es aterradora para cualquier humano cuerdo."

"No quiero saber," Bella se puso en pie, "escucha, sé que eres un asesino, de los peores que hay en el mundo, y probablemente soy estúpida al no pedirte explicaciones. Dios sabe que me muero de la curiosidad por saber qué tanto haces en Virginia, por saber tus planes. Pero ya mi mundo fue trastornado una vez cuando _ellos _aparecieron en mi vida. Luego nuevamente todo fue puesto al revés cuando tú viniste a mí con historias sobre brujas, vampiros e híbridos, y si mi mundo vuelve a tener un revolcón de nuevas revelaciones probablemente enloqueceré por lo que quiero seguir a oscuras."

Nick la observó y ella no pudo identificar todas las emociones que cruzaron por sus ojos.

"¿Por qué estás conmigo? ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en mí? Aun sabiendo que soy un asesino, que me alimento de personas inocentes para poder vivir, que soy despreciable en muchos sentidos...

"El corazón no decide a quién amar."

La sala sucumbió en un silencio sepulcral y él llegó a ella en un segundo.

"¿Me amas?" sus ojos estaba ligeramente abiertos de la sorpresa.

"Sí que eres bien idiota, ¿eh?" bufó, "¿qué crees, que he estado todo este tiempo contigo simplemente porque sí, porque creo que eres un apuesto y quería una relación física con un vampiro?" lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho, "te amo, Nicklaus, estoy enamorada de ti y créeme, sé muy bien cuán loco es eso pero te amo y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Estos cuatro meses estuve tan furiosa contigo, por desaparecer así y no darme una explicación. Llegué a pensar que todo había sido un juego."

Nick cerró la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó, estampando de paso sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso fuerte. Su boca estaba deseosa por más, y quizás era el tiempo que habían pasado sin tocarse, o la simple conexión que tenían que los hacía encenderse. Tal vez era la magia de decir un te amo... cualquier cosa que fuera, aquel beso sin duda la dejó sin aliento una vez se separaron.

"Deberías besar así más a menudo," mordió su labio inferior.

"Ya lo veremos," Nick pasó una mano por su cabello con tanta delicadeza que la hizo sentir como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, "también te amo, tanto que me hace sufrir."

"No te amo para hacerte sufrir."

"Pero es un dolor bueno, además es bíblico, ¿no lo has escuchado?" Bella frunció el ceño, su mente trató de recordar pero solo venían retazos de algún servicio eclesiástico en el que había estado, "el amor es sufrido, es benigno," le dio suaves besos en la frente, "no es envidioso ni jactancioso, no se envanece," pasó a sus mejillas y la hizo sonreír, "no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor, no se goza de la injusticia, más se goza en la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta, el amor nunca deja de ser..."

"Eso es lindo."

"Lo es," asintió, "¿puedes decirlo nuevamente?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que me amas."

"Cuantas veces quieras," rio sobre sus labios, "te amo," repitió, "te amo como la víctima ama a su verdugo," le dio un corto beso, "pero te juro que si vuelves a irte así sin avisarme, o te petrifican de nuevo, te demostraré que el amor puede ser bien sufrido, ¿me has entendido?" Nick rio.

"Lo entendí."

"Muy bien, acordado eso..."

Se besaron, y se acariciaron. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados como los de dos amantes que se devoran a besos después de no haberse visto en años. El tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban, y Bella supo que aquel hombre que le hacia el amor con ternura y pasión. Que le entregaba todo, y un poco más; aquel hombre era el amor de su vida.

**-...-**

Nick la miraba con una sonrisa. Bella enarcó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que era observada.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, solo te observo."

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

"Mucho," Bella le sonrió. Dejó en la mesa de noche los papeles que revisaba y se acurrucó contra él. Rápidamente fue rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. Suspiró de felicidad mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba embriagar por la colonia de Nick que aún seguía adherida a su cuerpo. Era increíble como duraba aquel perfume en él.

"¿Nick?"

"¿Uhm?"

"¿En tu mundo alguien sabe de mi existencia?" se separaron solo un poco para verse a los ojos. Nick lucía ligeramente sorprendido.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" como pudo Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Solo estoy curiosa," Nicklaus volvió a mirarla calculadoramente, y ella odiaba cuando él adquiría ese brillo en sus ojos porque sabía que él buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella. Como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que había que explicarle con dibujos.

"Nadie sabe, mi amor. Tú eres un secreto. Eres mi secreto."

"¿Por qué, Klaus?" a él le incomodaba visiblemente que ella lo llamara solo Klaus. Él prefería el Nick, o el Nicklaus completo. Inclusive el Mikaelson. Pero por alguna razón no era fan de escucharle salir de sus labios aquel solo nombre, por lo que ella lo decía solo para fastidiarle.

"Tú eres mi dosis de normalidad... de humanidad. Si el mundo en el que yo vivo se entera de tu existencia no dudará en usar lo que siento por ti para volverlo en mi contra. No dudarán en hacerte daño, te usarán a ti para llegar a mí."

Alice le había dicho eso, pero escucharlo salir de los labios de él era diferente, más real.

"Nick..."

"Eres por quien yo daría todo y estaría dispuesto a renunciar a todo, algo así como mi talón de Aquiles," le guiñó un ojo en complicidad y con sumo cuidado y separándose un poco, limpió el par de lágrimas que corrieron por las mejillas de Bella, "¿qué sucede?"

"Nada. Solo abrázame, y ámame, que de mis locas emociones me ocupo yo."

Y eso hizo.

**-...-**

Había pintado en muchas ocasiones a mujeres semidesnudas en una cama. Las había tenido de modelos, o simplemente las había imaginado. Jamás se le había hecho tan difícil como ahora. Cada vez que creía haber capturado la esencia de Isabella en una pintura, tenía que desecharla. No estaba ni de cerca a hacerle justicia.

En muchas ocasiones sus modelos fingían estar dormidas y aquel fingimiento se trasladaba a su cuadro. Pero en esa ocasión su modelo estaba realmente dormida, y no podía plasmar su dulzura y tranquilidad como quería.

Por otro lado estaba el problema de la luz. Aunque se filtraba la luz de la luna, y de un farol brillante, él no estaba seguro si debía adecuar su pintura a la noche o al día.

Se decidió por la noche. Después de todo, iba a estar allí pintándola toda la madrugada.

Le dio una mirada y sonrió. La había pintado antes, muchísimas veces. Mientras leía, o escribía. La había pintado cocinando, incluso mientras limpiaba su casa. La había dibujado de memoria y teniéndola en directo. Pero jamás la había pintado mientras dormía, después de haber estado juntos y entrelazada con las sabanas, y con ese semblante que tiene las mujeres satisfechas y enamoradas.

Era difícil enfrascar a la mujer que amaba en una pintura... pero él iba a hacerlo. Debía hacerle justicia a su belleza.

**-...-**

Nick bajó el libro que estaba leyendo por un momento. La suave música del saxofón y el piano lo relajaban. Su hermana estaba limpiando la sangre que caía a la alfombra proveniente de un cuerpo que estaba sobre la mesa, y pertenecía a la comida que muy amablemente le había llevado a Elijah quien convenientemente estaba sentado a poca distancia de él, con un libro en la mano.

El hombre occiso era un asesino sin familia, nadie iba a extrañarlo, y de hecho Klaus le estaba haciendo un favor a la humanidad al acabar con su vida.

Desde que salía con Bella, era muy cuidadoso en escoger sus víctimas. Por lo general eran criminales, personas que no tenían a nadie en la vida y que nadie se preocupaba por ellos. Evitaba al máximo alimentarse de almas inocentes, excepto cuando le tocaba llegar a ciertos extremos para conseguir algo de alguien, ahí si debía usarlos. Después de todo, los humanos morían todo el tiempo.

Pero él en definitiva sumaba puntos porque llevaba un par años sin ser un asesino cruel y despiadado. Solo asesino, y quizás un poco cruel. Bella no lo sabía pero no era necesario tampoco.

"Una alfombra de quinientos años... arruinada, ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa que hacer desastres," masculló Rebekah.

"Tu hermano piensa que puede comprarme con almuerzo barato," replicó Elijah mirándolos con una sonrisa, "cuidado rompes una de tus bellas uñas, hermana."

Nick ignoró la conversación que sus hermanos estaban teniendo en ese preciso momento y comenzó a divagar. En un par de días volvería a ver a Bella, y esta vez sería por todo un fin de semana. Nada podía hacerlo sentir más feliz o mejorar su humor como el solo pensamiento de ella. De sus ojos y sus labios. Estaba tan tontamente enamorado que ni él mismo se lo creía.

Recordó en ese momento unas palabras que había dejado pasar por la emoción y la felicidad del momento, pero que se vio obligado a fruncir el ceño al rememorarlas.

"¿Nicklaus?" la voz de Elijah lo trajo de regreso, parpadeó y lo miró, "te noto distraído, hermano."

Nick ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Cómo ama la victima a su verdugo?" preguntó sin mirar a alguno de los dos en específico.

Elijah y Rebekah se miraron desconcertados y con cautela por un momento. Rebekah dejó a un lado la esponja con la que estaba fregando la alfombra, y Elijah dejó el libro en su regazo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rebekah con suavidad como si quisiera confirmar que lo que había escuchado era lo correcto. Nick rodó los ojos.

"¿Cómo ama la víctima a su verdugo?" volvió a preguntar. Rebekah pareció meditarlo pero no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo en blanco, y curiosa.

"No lo sé," admitió. Nick podía notar su curiosidad y desconcierto.

"Hasta la muerte," respondió Elijah haciendo que sus hermanos le observaran sorprendidos. Nick se tomó un minuto para analizar sus palabras y repetirlas en su cabeza, y pudo ver que su hermana hizo lo mismo, "la victima ama a su verdugo hasta la muerte," Elijah se cruzó de brazos y se arregostó un poco más al sofá solitario en el que estaba sentado, "¿a qué viene esa pregunta, Nicklaus?"

"Curiosidad," se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada al libro que había tomado de la estantería de Bella dos semanas atrás. Sabía que sus hermanos tenían la mirada fija en él y que buscaban alguna explicación. Venían exigiéndoselas desde que estaban viviendo en Nueva Orleans. ¿Por qué desaparecía por lo menos una vez a la semana sin dejar rastros y regresaba como si jamás se hubiese ido? ¿Qué hacía cuando se iba por tres o cuatro días sin decir a dónde?

Él había sido muy cuidadoso en cubrir su rastro, en no revelar absolutamente nada de a dónde iba, o si se encontraría con alguien. Rotaba los días de ida, y procuraba hacerlo lo más espontáneamente posible. La cautela y el sigilo valían la pena si la seguridad de Bella estaba de por medio.

**-...-**

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Solo relájate, mi amor," rió.

"Esto es muy extraño."

"¿Ir de compras al supermercado con tu novio vampiro?" Bella asintió.

"¿Y si alguien te ve y te reconoce? ¿No es muy peligroso para ti? ¿Para mí?" Nick miró a ambos lados y la detuvo a mitad de pasillo donde estaban los cereales.

"¿Crees que arriesgaría tu vida?" le preguntó. Bella miró sus ojos y le era difícil no sentirse hipnotizada por la dulzura con la que la miraba.

"No."

"Jamás pondría tu vida en peligro, Bella," pasó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja, "además es de día, podría contarte con los dedos de mi mano, y algunos de los tuyos, el número exacto de vampiros que pueden salir a la luz de sol sin ser carbonizados," le sonrió, "y créeme cuando te digo que a todos ellos los sé manejar."

"¿Qué hay con los hombres lobos?" susurró, "¿y las brujas?"

"Los mataría antes de que se les ocurra hacerte daño," se encogió de hombros, "ahora sí, ¿será que puedo disfrutar de una salida a comprar víveres para preparar una deliciosa cena con la mujer que amo esta noche?" Bella se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

"Sí, si puedes," Bella entrelazó su mano con la de él mientras ella empujaba el carrito a medio llenar.

Aquello seguía siendo extraño para ella... pero extraño era bueno.

Sí, era bueno.

**-...-**

Todas las parejas se suponía debían tener una fecha de aniversario. Eso era lo que las parejas regulares celebraban. ¿Cierto?

El problema era que ellos no eran una pareja regular y en definitiva no tenían una fecha específica para celebrar. ¿Escoger el día en el cementerio que se besaron por primera vez o su primera noche juntos? ¿Quizás el día en que se dijeron te amo de frente?

Bella puso pausa a la película, y extendió su mano en busca de su celular. Marcó el número. Por lo general no dejaba pasar dos timbrazos cuando el teléfono era tendido pero cuando Nick se demoraba en contestar era que estaba rodeado de personas o en una situación de cuidado. O ambas. Le tomó un par de llamadas antes de contestar.

"Bella, amor, ¿está todo bien?"

"Perfecto… ¿cuándo es nuestro aniversario?" hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Ella esperó mientras jugueteaba con el control remoto.

"¿Nuestro aniversario?"

"Sip."

"Cariño, llevamos casi cuatro años juntos y ahora me preguntas qué día es nuestro aniversario," casi podía verlo sonreír.

"Ajá," Nick rio.

"No lo sé…"

"Propón una fecha," sugirió Bella, "he estado pensando en un par pero no estoy segura, además tú tienes mejor memoria que yo, quizás tengamos alguna fecha especial y yo no recuerdo, lo cual sería vergonzoso…"

"La primera vez que te vi," Bella se acurrucó entre las almohadas dejándose seducir por el acento de Nick, "propongo que ese sea el día."

"¿Por qué?"

De todos los días que a ella podían habérsele ocurrido como fechas especiales para marcar en su calendario, jamás se le ocurrió que él escogería ese día.

"Bueno, fue el momento en que mi vida cambió, y también la tuya, ¿no?" explicó, "podría decirte varios días pero ninguno de ellos marcó tanto como ese. Nos conocimos y las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales. Te vi, y hablé contigo, y aunque sería mentira si te dijera que me enamoré de ti a primera vista y que te amé desde entonces… no te mentiría al decirte que supe que eras diferente… que eras especial. Me intrigaste, me dejaste con el deseo de conocerte, de saber más de ti. Por lo que te propongo ese día, ¿te parece?"

Bella estuvo aliviada de que él estuviera bien lejos en ese momento para no ver la sonrisa tonta que tenía en los labios.

"Sí," susurró, "me gusta mucho… pero… ¿recuerdas el día exacto?"

"Claro, 13 de noviembre."

Por supuesto que él lo recordaba.

"Te amo, ¿lo sabes?"

"Lo sé."

"Tienes un mes para pensar en el día de nuestro aniversario," escuchó la risa juguetona de Nick.

"Lo tendré en cuenta. Hablamos mañana, cariño, debo irme. Te amo, descansa."

Colgaron.

Bella bajó de la cama y caminó hasta el calendario detrás de su puerta, tomando de paso el bolígrafo que estaba en su nochero. Buscó el día en el calendario y lo marcó con una equis gigante. Simplemente por pura formalidad porque por supuesto aquella fecha nunca se le olvidaría.

**-…-**

Era uno de esos días en el que el cielo parecía no querer dar tregua. Días en los que el viento parecía hablar de lo fuerte que soplaba, y en que los árboles bailaban a la par del silbido de la brisa. Era de esos días en los que las gotas de lluvias eran tan grandes, y tan seguidas y fuertes que si alguien salían podía terminar con una embolia.

Eran sus días favoritos. Y aún más si Nick estaba allí.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de que se había acurrucado el uno contra el otro a charlar un rato. Pero la verdad era que ella se había sentido cansada y él lucía demasiado pensativo, por lo que ni siquiera hablaron, Bella durmió casi de inmediato dejándolo a él con sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo ya estaba despierta y él no estaba a su lado. La lluvia aún caía con fuerza y la noche estaba fría. La habitación estaba tan oscura como la noche afuera. Nadie parecía querer encender las luces, ni siquiera los faroles de la calle estaban encendidos. La única iluminación era la débil y casi inexistente luz de la luna que acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de Nick a pocos pasos de la ventana.

Isabella lo observó. Lo detalló tan minuciosamente que en la tarea pudo haberse llevado varios minutos. Miró su cuerpo esbelto, atlético y con pecas por aquí y por allá. Los tatuajes que ella besaba hasta el cansancio. Su cabello corto y de matices dorados. Estando casi que de espalda a ella no podía apreciar bien sus ojos, pero algo de ellos pudo captar.

Fue justo en ese momento, mientras lo observaba estar de pie e inmóvil. Con su semblante tranquilo, lleno de paz y relajado, que la realidad la golpeó con fuerza… con mucha fuerza. Tanto así que su corazón dolió repentinamente.

Él era un vampiro. Ella era una humana. Y aún más importante, ella era una humana que no quería convertirse en un vampiro. Quizás hubo un tiempo, que se sentía tan ajeno a ella que no parecía real, en el cual ansiaba la conversión. Pero aquellas habían sido las ideas tontas de una niña que apenas descubría el amor. Ahora era diferente, ella era diferente.

Lo observó un momento más, y finalmente Nick giró. Sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad y ella se dio cuenta que algo pasaba por la cabeza de él.

Se enderezó en la cama, dejando caer las sabanas y dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

"Debemos hablar, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó. Bella asintió.

"Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos." Nick se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde.

"Así es, y no me he arrepentido jamás de ni un solo día."

"Tampoco yo, y… sabes que te amo, ¿no? ¿Lo sabes?" Bella gateó hacia él y se arrodilló en la cama. Estaban casi frente a frente, totalmente desnudos, y no solo físicamente sino que tenían el alma al desnudo. Ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y la sangre se sentía caliente al correr por sus venas.

"Lo sé, cariño," le sonrió y acunó su rostro con una de sus manos, "la falta de amor nunca ha sido un problema en esta relación."

Bella esperó un momento antes de hablar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el frío a pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida.

"Nick, ¿a dónde vamos a parar?" tragó en seco y se llenó de valor para continuar, "yo no quiero ser vampiro," confesó, "quizás hubo un tiempo en el que lo deseaba, en que era lo único que quería pero ahora…"

"Lo sé, Bella, no debes explicarme nada. Entiendo por qué no quieres convertirte y créeme, llevo suficientemente tiempo en este mundo como para decirte que ser vampiro es para mí lo máximo, pero sé que tú no soportarías vivir con la idea de tener que alimentarte de alguien para sobrevivir. No podrías aguantarme en mi máxima expresión. Este mundo oscuro del que yo hago parte, del que un vampiro hace parte no es para alguien como tú. Y te amo demasiado como para pedirte que renuncies a algo tan preciado como tu humanidad por mí, por algo que no estoy seguro pueda darte."

"Nick," lo interrumpió. Deslizó la mano fuera de su mejilla y puso los dedos en sus labios callándola.

"Sabía que esto tarde o temprano debía suceder. Tú te mereces algo mejor que yo, algo mejor de lo que yo tengo para ofrecerte…"

"Nick," protestó. Con suavidad retiró los dedos y entrelazó su mano con la de él, "me lo has ofrecido todo, y no te he pedido más, ni tú a mí, mi amor, pero… todos los días me estás dando a elegir entre perderte o estar contigo en partes."

"Lo sé."

Había un nudo en su garganta y en su corazón. Las palabras se habían quedado atascadas a medio camino de su boca, o quizás se habían perdido para evitarle el dolor. Pero aquello… era inevitable. Y dolía, dolía tanto. La pena le estaba carcomiendo el alma y ella quería simplemente acurrucarse en la cama contra él e ignorar el mundo entero.

Pero aquello no era una película y debía tomar las riendas de su vida.

"Esta es la decisión más difícil que he tomado en mi vida," sus ojos picaban y las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir en la siguiente palabra, "pero voy a tener que decirte adiós."

El mundo paró en ese momento para ella mientras sentía su corazón ser arrancado de su pecho ante sus propias palabras.

"Yo debo decirte adiós también, mi amor," Nick apartó la mirada de ella por un momento y pudo verlo tomar una profunda respiración, "nunca nos prometimos una historia de amor eterna," continuo, "si se daba una corta novela debíamos aprovechar cada coma y cada punto. Cada inicio de día y el cierre de otro. Y lo hicimos. Para mí no es sencillo tampoco, cada palabra que digo es un arma que uso en mi contra. Ahora que te estoy alejando de mi siento que mi vida la estoy dejando contigo," Nick volvió a mirarla. Entre las lágrimas Bella pudo ver el brillo húmedo de los ojos del amor de su vida, "¿recuerdas cuando te dije ese versículo del amor?" Bella asintió, "el amor no busca lo suyo," le recordó, "no busco mi bienestar ni lo que yo en mi egoísmo quiero y sé que no debería tener. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, tan feliz como puedas. El amor, nuestro amor, todo lo sufre, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. Pero más importante, Bella, y quiero que jamás se te olvide… el amor nunca deja de ser. Mi amor por ti jamás dejará de ser."

"Vivirás para siempre, Nick. Encontrarás a alguien, la amarás más que a mí."

"No, créeme cuando te lo digo que no pasará. Mil años he estado vagando, y sí, he creído falsamente que me he enamorado varias veces pero no supe cuán equivocado era el concepto que yo tenía del amor hasta que te conocí. Tú eres mi significado de amor, de hogar."

"¿Me amarás por siempre?" preguntó, "incluso yo, una pobre mortal sé que el significado de lo eterno es un peso duro de llevar, Nick."

"Isabella, la eternidad es una bendición y a la vez una carga," acordó, "cuando se es vampiro no solo cambia tu forma de ver el mundo, tu carácter, o tu personalidad. Cambia la forma en la que sientes. Nosotros no amamos a la ligera, ¿por qué crees que amar a un vampiro y que este te ame es tan maravilloso como doloroso? Nosotros sentimos el triple que un humano y canalizamos eso a quien amamos. Vivimos en una montaña rusa de emociones constantes, odiamos con fervor y amamos con locura," suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia pero que por primera vez estaba manchada de tristeza, "y hoy me preguntas si te amo y que si te amaré la vida entera, mientras me despido de ti," Nick bajó la mirada hasta donde el dije del delicado collar colgaba. Una vez él le había dicho que eso era quizás lo que más amaba cuando Bella estaba desnuda frente a él. Su collar y la forma como adornaba su cuello con elegancia. Era el mejor accesorio contra su piel desnuda, y ella jamás se lo quitaba.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?" susurró Bella sintiendo que no podía detner su cuerpo de derrumbarse, "siento que al decidir esto te estoy dando a entender que no te amo, y no es así, porque lo hago Nick, te amo tanto."

"Lo sé."

"Pero no quiero vivir una vida eterna, incluso si es a tu lado, y no porque no te adore como a nadie más en el mundo, pero sé que jamás tendríamos eso que quiero… que queremos. No quiero vivir una vida entre matanzas y asesinatos. No quiero tener que vivir huyendo, sentir que me persiguen o que debo vigilar mi espalda todo el tiempo. No quiero llegar al punto de matar para sobrevivir," Bella no pudo decir si lo caliente en sus mejillas eran lágrimas o el sonrojo producto de su cuerpo atravesando el dolor de un corazón rompiéndose.

"Y tú tampoco te mereces eso. No te mereces mi mundo ni mis cargas. La vida que yo vivo no es para alguien como tú."

"Hemos atrasado por mucho tiempo este momento, hemos negado la realidad y nos refugiamos por años en nuestra burbuja… nos rehusamos a ver que incluso el amor no puede romper todas los obstáculos. Pero no podemos vivir de palabras bonitas y promesas a la distancia. Hay algunas barreras que son indestructibles, incluso para el sentimiento más grande del mundo. Lo siento tanto, Nick," sollozó dejando finalmente que sus emociones tomaran el control, "lo siento tanto. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué debe doler tanto?" lloró, "¿por qué siento que estoy rompiendo mi corazón, pisoteándolo?" lo miró encontrándose con ojos húmedos, "duele mucho, Nick, quiero que pare el dolor."

"Mi amor," susurró sin fuerzas, "cariño, no llores, por favor no lo hagas," Bella notó que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por mantenerse calmado, "la única vez donde las despedidas son dolorosas es cuando sabes que jamás se dirá hola nuevamente. Pero tengo fe, Bella, creo que alguna vez nos volveremos a encontrar," acarició sus cabellos con ambas manos y secó las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos, "solo fuimos el amor perfecto en el momento equivocado," le susurró.

Juntaron sus frentes. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y el llanto de Bella aunque ya no era audible, todavía estaba allí. Afuera la lluvia golpeteaba con más violencia si acaso eso era posible, y el viento silbaba contra su ventana estremeciéndola.

Quizás el cielo también lloraba por ellos.

Cuando Bella era pequeña su mamá solía decirle que la lluvia eran las lágrimas de Dios y sus ángeles.

Quizás ellos veían la escena en ese momento y la acompañaban a ella en su dolor.

"Solo por esta noche," masculló Bella, que de no ser Nick un vampiro tal vez no la hubiese oído, "por favor, solo por esta noche abrázame fuerte. Puedes irte en la mañana pero regálame una noche más," pidió.

"Quédate conmigo hoy, vive conmigo un día y una noche, y te mostraré el origen de todos los poemas," recitó Nick sobre sus labios.

No se dijeron más nada. No hacía falta. Después de todo, ¿qué más se le puede decir a la persona que amas cuando le estás diciendo adiós?

**-..-**

Había estado despierto toda la noche. Estaba demorándose en irse. Lo sabía, y no le importaba. Una parte de él no quería abandonar aquella habitación… una parte de él se estaba quedando en esa habitación. Y de nuevo, no le importaba.

Se quedó contemplándola un poco más, después de todo aún no estaba despertándose. Sus sueños eran profundos y dulces, y él estaba alejando sus pesadillas, reemplazándolas por sueños tranquilos. Se veía preciosa durmiendo con una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Su corazón dolía tanto con solo verla, de solo pensar en todo lo que se dijeron la noche anterior. Su corazón dolía tanto que de no ser parte vital e invivible de su cuerpo, él se lo arrancaría.

Por mucho tiempo se blindó en un armazón de hierro impenetrable, levantó muros para alejar a todos, y se dedicó a lucir imperturbable, fuerte, indestructible, pero no fue hasta que conoció a Isabella que supo cuán débil un hombre fuerte podía ser cuando tenía lo que más amaba de frente.

La conoció y bajó sus murallas, dejó que ella lo llenara de caricias y besos, de amor infinito y ternura, lo hizo acostumbrarse a la belleza de la vida, a las segundas oportunidades y a un par de ojos sinceros y llenos de cariño. Lo acostumbró a tanto, lo llenó de tanto y ahora… ahora se sentía vacío. Incompleto. La vida nunca había sido más triste y gris como en ese momento.

Se levantó finalmente. Podía escuchar su respiración cambiar y los latidos tranquilos de su corazón, palpitar diferente. Ella estaba despertando y él no quería quedarse allí para verlo. Ya se habían dicho adiós anoche, ya habían obligado a sus _cerebros_ a adoptar la idea que todo había acabado. No quería tener que pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, no quería volver a decirle adiós a sus bellos ojos castaños.

Miró una vez más la habitación, y luego a Bella. Caminó por un momento por el apartamento, y se llevó con él aquella imagen antes de finalmente salir.

Sus emociones estaban revolviéndose. ¿En qué estaba pensando él? Ella era tan inocente y pura. No había espacio para alguien así de perfecto en su vida. No podía permitirse que una persona como Bella, con tanto por vivir y disfrutar, se viera nublada por la oscuridad que él llevaba.

Golpeó con fuerza las puertas del elevador haciendo una gran abolladura. Las lágrimas silenciosas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas y el nudo en su garganta apretaba más y más.

_Los hombres no lloran, los hombres jamás deben llorar_, mencionó en una ocasión su padre.

Lo que su padre se había olvidado de decirle era que los hombres no deberían llorar, a menos de que hubiese una buena razón para hacerlo.

Isabella Swan y su amor eran una buena razón por la que llorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofía.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**TO A WOMAN I CALL HOME.**

**Sinopsis****:** "Después de todo, las personas no escriben sonetos sobre ser compatibles o novelas sobre sueños compartidos y conversaciones que fluyen naturalmente cuyo final es feliz y que dejan en el lector esa sensación de plenitud porque todo salió bien. Los grandes amores eran aquellos locos." MINI HISTORIA.

**Rating: ** T.

**Warnings: ** Tanto Bella como Klaus están ligeramente fuera de personaje en varias ocasiones. OCC. (Noté que en los capítulos pasados escribí "carácter", lo siento)

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece de la historia es la trama y los personajes inventados. El resto, en cuanto a Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y TVD/TO a la CW y sus escritores.

**Author's note: **Tardé más de lo que quise, pero me dio esta cosa infernal llamada chikunguña que ugh, enserio no se la deseo a nadie. Aún mi cuerpo duele. En fin. GRACIAS por cada reviews, favorito y follow. Realmente me hace feliz que les guste y les parezca una historia diferente Klaus/Bella de las que han leído hasta ahora. Ese era el objetivo.

_**Con respecto a este capítulo**_:

Los eventos ocurren rápido y con varios años de diferencia. Así que espero no se sientan muy perdidos.

Este es el _último capítulo_ y es agridulce. Cuando escribía y llegué a esta parte de la historia... bueno, no les mentiré fue difícil de escribir porque quería que fuese autentico y lejos de ser cliché y fue todo una batalla escribirlo pero estoy contenta con el resultado.

La forma como escribo. No hago guiones y sé que eso es lo reglamentario en la lengua española a la hora de escribir historias y no las comillas que yo uso porque esto es anglosajón. Sé de esto y ya me han hecho la observación en otra historia. Así que por adelantado les respondo que esto es un comodidad que tengo. En algún punto debo cambiarla pero por ahora he estado acostumbrada a leer y escribir con este estilo.

Por último, _**de ninguna manera promuevo la infidelidad**_ bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿eh? La infidelidad es mala, niños. Sean honestos con su pareja y no caigan en la tentación.

Habiendo dicho todo esto, y si llegaron hasta aquí... ¡DISFRUTEN Y GRACIAS! Bienvenidos al final de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>To a woman I call home: Part III.<strong>

Abrió la pequeña caja de madera a sabiendas de que iba a sufrir. Había momentos en el día en que los recuerdos se volvían insoportables. En los que su corazón parecía inquieto en su cuerpo y en el que cada fibra de su ser gritaba de melancolía. Días en los que sentía que la mitad faltante de su vida era más notoria. En los que las sonrisas disminuían y las risas parecían sonidos sordos a sus oídos.

_. _

_"¿Qué haces?"_

_"Escribo algo detrás de la foto," respondió remarcando lo obvio. Bella tuvo que rodar los ojos y reformular su pregunta. _

_"¿Qué escribes?" se movió y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, ojeando lo que había escrito. Nick rozó sus labios en la mejilla y le sonrió._

_"Contigo no quiero París, ni Santiago, ni Roma. Contigo prefiero quedarme en casa, tomarte de las manos y guiarte a donde jamás has viajado; ida sin retorno, amor con insomnio, café de madrugada y sexo por placer. Contigo hasta enloquecer," leyó._

_"Bastante poética," le sonrió. _

_"No es mía, pero es adecuada," Bella frunció el ceño._

_"¿Adecuada?" asintió._

_"Una vez le prometí el mundo a una mujer, pero aquella mujer no quería el mundo ni recorrerlo, y tampoco me quería a mí, así que me dije a mi mismo que la mujer a la que verdaderamente amara no le prometería conocerlo todo, no le prometería un trono… le prometería cosas simples pero que sabía que de verdad llenaban."_

_Bella lo miró y mordió su labio inferior. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y tomó la foto de sus manos. Un par de semanas atrás ella había comprado una cámara, y le había tomado varias fotos a él por todo el apartamento, y algunas en Manhattan, y luego entre juegos habían tomado fotos de ambos. Aquella en particular le había gustado mucho a Bella. Ambos estaban sonrientes frente a la cámara, vestidos con ropa de otoño y luciendo felices. Casi como si fuesen una pareja normal._

_"Me gusta esa promesa," le susurró, pero no alcanzó a darle un beso correspondiente porque el olor a panqueques quemados estaba llegando a sus fosas nasales. _

_._

"Bella," susurró Tommy besando su mejilla con ternura y rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás. Afortunadamente ya había guardado la fotografía en la caja, "¿estás bien?"

"No," admitió. Con Tommy tenía la libertad de ser sincera… bueno, parcialmente sincera. Lo único que él no sabía sobre su vida con claridad era de Klaus. A todos les había dicho que aquel novio que ellos jamás conocieron ni vieron, había muerto. Era más fácil de aquella manera. Y ella lo repetía tantas veces como fuera necesario para creérselo ella también, "pero lo estaré," suspiró y se giró hacia él dándole una sonrisa suave, "¿nos vamos ya?" Tommy la observó por un momento antes de darle un corto y dulce beso.

"Sí, vamos."

**-…-**

"_Oh, better far to live and die, under the brave black flag I fly!_" cantó con fuerza mientras caminaba por el borde del puente. Rio cuando tropezó y su cuerpo amenazaba con caerse del otro lado al agua oscura y fría, "_than play a sanctimonious part_," tomó un sorbo largo de la botella de whisky, "w_ith a pirate head and a pirate heart!"_

Tomó una honda respiración y miró al frente, balanceándose en el borde, tentando a una muerte que no llegaría jamás por ahogo. O sí pero luego volvería a la vida y seguiría ese mismo proceso hasta que saliese del agua. Tarareó la canción cambiando su alegre y burlona melodía por algo más triste y melancólico. La luna brillaba redonda rodeada de estrellas diminutas que parecían acompañarlo en su dolor. Levantó la botella e hizo un brindis a los cuerpos celestes que habían en más de una ocasión vislumbrado sus penas.

Momentos como estos él deseaba saborear la humanidad para verdaderamente sentir la adrenalina, el miedo. La ansiedad de pensar que un paso más y él moriría por una contusión o por el agua en sus pulmones.

"Aquí estás," no se molestó en girar, "bebiendo. Lo cual no es extraño. Al borde de un puente. De nuevo, no es extraño. Cantando… ahora, eso sí es extraño," finalmente se volteó y se encontró con su hermano mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido, "¿qué está sucediendo, Nicklaus? Has estado inusualmente extraño y apático últimamente. Te habías estado comportando tan… bien, en lo que cabe, claro…"

"Extraño y apático," repitió, "esas son nuevas características."

"Klaus," Elijah dio un paso al frente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su traje, "estoy preocupado por ti."

Nick realmente podía ver la sincera preocupación en los ojos de su hermano. Elijah siempre había sido el sensato y el hombre de familia. Aquel que trataba de mantenerlos unidos, con el que siempre se podía conversar y escuchar un buen consejo por mucho de que no se le hubiese pedido uno.

Por un minuto se sintió tentado a decirlo todo, a confiar en su hermano y decirle lo que agobiaba su corazón. Después de todo, él tenía experiencia en esa cosa mágica y sufrida llamada amor. Especialmente con alguien mortal.

"Oh, mira eso, el gran y benévolo Elijah está preocupado por su pequeño hermano. Un consejo: No lo estés."

Elijah lo observó con curiosidad y después de un par de segundos un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos.

"Es una chica," sonrió ladinamente, "estás haciendo todo este drama, comportándote como un niño y haciendo desastres por todas partes por una simple y ordinaria mujer. Creí que estabas por encima de sentimientos mundanos."

¿Simple? ¿Ordinaria?

Sin proponérselo, estaba agarrando a su hermano por el cuello y apretando con fuerza. Su sangre hervía producto del alcohol, la rabia, la tristeza y el desazón.

"No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más," masculló entre dientes apretados.

"Muy macho, Nick," incluso con la presión de él en su cuello, Elijah rodó los ojos con gracia, "déjame ir." Con lentitud lo hizo. Elijah sacudió su traje y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, relajándola. Nuevamente clavó su mirada en él, "te enamoraste," dijo con simpleza, "te enamoraste y ella rompió tu corazón. Eso explica tu comportamiento de un par de años atrás."

"Cierra la boca, Elijah."

"Pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué ha activado este repentino y drástico cambio de alcohol y malas decisiones? Habías dado ya dos pasos hacia adelante, Nick. Creí que podías verdaderamente cambiar…"

"¿Qué pasó? Te diré qué pasó," tomó el último sorbo de whisky y arrojó la botella contra el puente de piedra rompiéndola en mil pedazos, "me enamoré, Elijah, me enamoré de una humana, y no, ella no partió mi corazón, ambos nos destrozamos el alma porque entendimos que esto del amor no podía darse entre los dos. Pasó que cambié no porque debía hacerlo, no porque ella esperaba que cambiara… ella no lo hacía, y de hecho no sabía que su amor me había transformado. Cambié porque quería ser el hombre que ella se merecía… ¿y cómo me ayudó eso? Exponiéndola día a día al peligro de estar con alguien como yo, dándole mi amor por pedazos porque no podía entregarme completamente a ella. El amor no hizo más que triturar mi alma y arrojarla a un vacío sin fondo. Eso me pasó."

"Nick," susurró. Por primera vez el podía ver el asombro y desconcierto en los ojos de su hermano.

"Pasó que pensé que podía dejarla, que podía alejarme de ella y retomar mi vida pero uno no puede simplemente dejar el corazón con alguien más y pretender seguir viviendo después de eso. Pasó que cada día desde que le dije adiós me siento aún más miserable que el día anterior, pasó que entendí que no hay cosa más triste en la vida que haberte acostumbrado a alguien y de repente tener que volver a existir sin esa persona," Nick tragó en seco sintiendo sus ojos picar y su corazón apretujarse contra su pecho, "pasó que el amor de mi existencia ha aceptado casarse con otro hombre, aun amándome a mí."

"Nicklaus… yo… no sé qué decirte."

"Oh, no te he soltado todo ese discurso para que me tengas lastima y me des unos buenos consejos de amor," se recompuso, "me has preguntado qué pasa, te he respondido. Supongo que después de todo lo que has hecho por intentar que _nuestra familia _esté junta nuevamente, creo que te mereces una explicación."

Sin embargo, Klaus sintió un pequeño peso abandonar su corazón, y se sintió bien haberlo sacado todo. Haber dicho que sentía y como estaba muriendo por dentro. Y sabía que la mejor persona para contarle todo era Elijah porque lo entendía, porque él no comenzaría a averiguar quién era la chica, porque su secreto estaba a salvo con su hermano.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y le explicó solo un poco de su pequeña historia de amor con Bella. Solo detalles pequeños. El resto de su historia le pertenecía a ella y a él.

Elijah se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro apretándolo ligeramente.

"Lo siento, hermano," dijo, "realmente lo siento. El corazón no se fija cuando escoge a quién amar, pero ambos tomaron la mejor decisión," se miraron como cómplices, justo como hacían cuando eran pequeños, "¿es ella feliz?"

"Creo que lo es, pero… no estoy seguro."

"Su compromiso… ¿cómo te enteraste?" Bella se casaría con uno de sus mejores amigos. Un hombre que él conocía por nombre y fotografías, porque Bella lo había mencionado en más de una ocasión.

"Uhm."

Se había enterado por el periódico, Thomas Wayne era un hombre que se había forjado él solo su propia fama, aunque claro, el apellido de su familia pesaba mucho en la sociedad Neoyorquina. No eran magnates, pero si personas con un estatus alto y una buena vida. Bella lo tendría todo y jamás tendría que pasar trabajo. Eso a él le gustaba, saber que ella estaría bien.

"Deberías visitarla por última vez," sugirió Elijah, "un último adiós," le sonrió, "confirmar si es feliz."

Nick dio un paso fuera de su camino y le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose por el puente y perdiéndose entre la noche y los árboles altos de los bosques de Luisiana.

"_But I'll be true to the song I sing and live and die a pirate king. __For I'm a pirate king,_" cantó con suavidad, dejando en aquel puente a su hermano con una media sonrisa triste, una botella rota y una historia de amor perdida entre el aire caluroso del verano.

**-…-**

Sus dos cuñadas, su mejor amiga y otras dos amigas más estaban arremolinadas en el apartamento hablando sin parar desde que llegaron, cosa que Bella admiraba. Ni siquiera habían tomado un vaso de agua, o vino o lo que fuese. De hecho, ni siquiera se habían detenido a dejar sus abrigos en el perchero.

Bella no había tenido que hacer absolutamente nada con respecto a la boda, excepto decir sí o no, porque del resto se habían encargado todas ellas. Especialmente Helena. Parecía que su amiga podía entender que ella sí quería la boda pero no estaba totalmente emocionada por ello. De hecho, pareciera que ella fuese la única que se daba cuenta que Bella ocultaba algo, y que su corazón se sentía intranquilo.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

"¿Esperas a alguien, Bella?" preguntó Marie, la menor de sus cuñadas. Guardaba un parecido extraordinario con Tommy. El mismo cabello rubio y los mismos ojos gris tormenta, y por supuesto la sonrisa pícara que parecía no abandonar sus rostros.

"No, al menos no recuerdo."

Marie se levantó y con ese talento natural para apropiarse de un lugar sin que fuese a propósito, caminó hasta la puerta.

Quizás era el mensajero. O un pedido. O quizás el de seguridad…

"¿Está Isabella?"

Se quedó en una pieza. Blanca y helada. Su cuerpo se había entumecido y por un momento su corazón dejó de latir.

Había pasado tanto desde que había oído aquella voz. No la había olvidado, por supuesto pero nada se comparaba con las repeticiones que se hacía en su cabeza como escuchar el acento y la forma como acariciaba su nombre.

Se levantó con lentitud, como una de esas películas viejas sin voz y le dio la cara.

Le costó mucho no correr a sus brazos justo en ese momento. Casi no se fijó en las miradas de desconcierto de las mujeres de aquella habitación. Se sentía anonadada, emocionada, feliz y sorprendida, especialmente sorprendida.

Se sentía infiel.

Se sentía infiel no solo por verlo allí y desearlo tanto. Desear sus labios sobre los suyos, y las manos recorrer su cuerpo. Desear sus palabras susurradas al oído y sus sonrisas destinadas solo para ella. Desear los te amos y las risas espontaneas.

Se sentía infiel porque allí estaba él mirándola tan cauteloso y previsivo que la hizo sentir culpable. No había sonrisas, ni miradas furtivas. Nada escondido tras su mirada.

Ella estaba siendo infiel a Tommy. Y le estaba siendo infiel a Nick. Al mismo tiempo, como si acaso eso fuese posible.

Helena carraspeó haciéndola salir de su trance. Bella tuvo que bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Se había quedado viéndolo mucho tiempo en presencia de ellas. Demasiado como para que empezaran preguntas a las que ella no tenía respuesta. Ambos estaban arriesgando mucho al estar frente a frente, a unos pocos metros y con público.

"Eh… uhm, sí, ¿les importaría venir mañana?" preguntó mirando a Helena. Necesitaba de la complicidad de su amiga, y al parecer ella había entendido el mensaje porque en asintió en silencio. No sin antes darle una mirada secreta, "él es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, no pensaba que llegaría hoy."

"Claro, Bella," Helena parecía ser la única que no estaba mirando a Nick por cualquiera que fuese el motivo por el que lo miraban, "estoy segura de que deben ponerse al día," tomó su bolso y apuró a las demás para irse. Bella sabía que Helena sospechaba que ella no estaba siendo totalmente honesta ni con Tommy, ni con ella. Ni siquiera era honesta a sus mismos sentimientos peor había respetado su privacidad y sus secretos.

Quedó sola con Nick. Y se sentía extraña.

"Luces igual," comentó. Casi golpea su cabeza contra la pared por lo estúpido del comentario. Por supuesto que lucía igual que cuando lo había conocido. Él era un vampiro, se vería así de guapo y joven por siempre mientras que ella ya no se veía como años atrás cuando se conocieron. Los años habían pasado, y ella quería creer que lo que decían por allí era cierto. Estaba un poco más guapa.

Nick sonrió con dulzura, y dio un paso al frente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Estás hermosa, amor," desvió la mirada y tomó una honda respiración manteniéndola por un momento. Una repentina ráfaga de viento suave y supo que Nick estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Soltó el aire que retenía y se atrevió a volver a mirar al frente para encontrarse con aquel rostro familiar muy de cerca, "hola," susurró tomando un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos. Tenía el cabello más largo y más ondulado, "¿sorpresa?" su mano acunó su mejilla y el simple tacto la hizo sentir completa. No pudo reprimir el suspiro.

"Te extrañé," masculló respirando con dificultad, "te extraño."

Nick la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y ella se aferró a él.

"También yo, mi amor, también yo."

Se quedaron allí, en la mitad de la sala, abrazados y sin ganas de soltarse. Olió su perfume varonil pero suave. Escuchó su corazón y sus latidos igual de frenéticos que los de ella. Todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto e irreal que a Bella le asaltó la duda que viene después de saborear los momentos de felicidad máxima. ¿Era eso real? ¿O su mente estaba teniendo una muy vivida alucinación? Y si era así no quería salir de aquella burbuja imaginativa. Quería quedarse entre sus brazos tanto como se le fuese permitido.

Pero al parecer Nicklaus no pensaba igual. Se despegó de ella un poco y acunó su rostro con ambas manos. No quiso quejarse, pero un pequeño sonido de resignación escapó de sus labios y Nick sonrió al darse cuenta.

"Haber venido después de todo este tiempo, aparecerme en la puerta de tu casa sin invitación… todo lo que he hecho hoy, porque incluso volverte a ver era algo que pensé que no volvería a hacer… todo esto ha sido una locura."

"El corazón es un manicomio, Klaus Mikaelson," le sonrió, "siempre hay espacio para una locura más."

"Eso debería estar en mi lápida cuando muera."

"O quizás en la mía."

Se sonrieron, y por un momento nada más importó. Estaban allí, contemplándose y el resto del mundo podía esperar.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Nick?"

Debía preguntarlo. Debía hacerlo. Bella sabía que él no estaría allí a menos de que algo importante lo trajese. Se habían hecho la promesa silenciosa después de aquella noche de no volver a verse. Y él estaba frente a ella, dándole a probar un pedazo de cielo, haciéndola sentir un éxtasis de felicidad, rompiendo su promesa… Todo aquello no podía ser por nada…

Su corazón de pronto se sintió en una emboscada.

Él sabía, por eso estaba allí. Sabía de su compromiso. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella pero trató de no dejar que cambiara la expresión de su rostro. Trató.

Cuando se vio en el periódico –por obra de los padres de Tommy–, Bella no estaba muy feliz de aparecer como la futura esposa de una figura pública. Aunque Tommy no se consideraba como tal y toda su vida huyó del lente. Tanto en la universidad como ahora en su vida laboral. Y de hecho no escogió la política como su padre hubiese deseado, e intentó al máximo no involucrarse tanto en el círculo social en el que su familia por años se había desenvuelto. De hecho se disculpó tanto con Bella por eso, y ella solo le sonrió tranquilizándolo. Sin embargo se sentía como un objeto, como si fuese a convertirse en una esposa trofeo y odiaba eso. De hecho una parte de ella deseaba recoger todos esos periódicos y quemarlos. Pero por otro lado, muy dentro suyo deseaba que Nick los leyera y se enterara. No para hacerlo sentir culpable o deseoso de regresar. O quizás sí, quería verlo aunque fuese una vez más. Pero quería que supiera que estaba intentando seguir adelante tal y como se lo había prometido. Pero Bella realmente no pensó que Nick iba a leerlo o que llegaría.

"Te vas a casar," dijo perdiendo la suave sonrisa que tenía.

"Voy a casarme," afirmó en un susurro. Aún seguía envuelta en sus brazos, y supuso que aquello era una buena señal.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" acarició su rostro, "en estos años hay una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza," comenzó, "sé que la decisión que tomamos fue… adecuada, fue la mejor, pero me muero por dentro," Bella tragó en seco, "nos estamos destruyendo, eso lo sé. Y cuando tuve momentos de duda y sentí la necesidad de mandar todo al Diablo y venir hacia acá, recordé que a veces las sabias decisiones no siempre eran las más felices. No te digo esto para que sientas lastima por mí, para que dejes la vida que has construido. Ya hemos tomado nuestra decisión, eso lo entiendo, y sé que hemos hecho promesas, pero estoy aquí no para recuperarte por más que quisiera, porque sabemos que hay cosas más grandes que nosotros que nos separan… estoy aquí porque necesito saber algo, y necesito escucharlo de tus labios… ¿eres feliz, Bella?"

Le tomó un minuto contestar. Le tomó un minuto asimilar todas las palabras y tragar las lágrimas que venían.

"Lo soy," admitió, "soy feliz, pero mi felicidad no es completa," los ojos de Nick brillaron, "siempre siento que me falta algo. Un pedazo de mí no está cada vez que rio. Y sé que me faltas tú, pero… nada más puedo hacer que ser feliz con lo que se me ha dado. Y no me quejo, Nick. Tommy es un gran hombre, me ha hecho muy feliz, y estoy agradecida con él. Pero él no es tú."

"Esto me mata," tragó en seco, "es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre que ama con locura a una mujer."

"Lo siento, Nick, quizás no debía decir eso."

"Oh, no, amor, necesitaba saberlo," le sonrió con tristeza, "no estoy feliz de que te cases con otro hombre. Pero no estoy no feliz de saber que ese hombre está haciendo lo imposible por hacerte feliz."

Nick delineó su nariz y sus labios haciéndola estremecer. El calor familiar de su cuerpo la estaba volviendo loca, y la forma como la miraba era tan maravillosa que mandaba cosquilleos a su cuerpo. Bella se pegó más a él y pasó sus manos por su cuello. Estaba jugando con fuego en un terreno muy peligroso, e iba a salir quemada, y a ella no le estaba importando.

"Nick," susurró tan bajo y tan suave que solo el oído sobrenatural de él podía oírlo.

"Por favor, Bella, no me hagas más difícil esto. Estás tan cerca de mí, y soy hombre, y no solo eso sino un hombre que te ama, y tus labios… tengo tanto tiempo sin probarlos…" su voz era ronca.

Bella tomó la decisión en ese preciso momento mientras se perdía en los ojos verdes de Nick.

"Un último adiós, un último beso."

Él no lo pensó dos veces y acortó la distancia. Eran labios ansiosos y fieros. Bella sintió que en su cuerpo caía una descarga de energía y dejó que sus manos se movieran libres, y que fuese su corazón quien tomara el control, ya después dejaría que la culpa llegara y la atormentara pero mientras tanto lo tenía a él besándola y acariciándola, y no podía imaginarse en otro lado.

Sus manos iban deslizándose suavemente hasta que llegaron a sus muslos, la levantó, obligándola a enroscar las piernas en su cintura.

Se detuvieron por solo un momento, sus frentes estaban juntas y sus narices se rozaban. La respiración regular de Nicklaus no contrastaba con la falta de aire de Bella. Aquello la hizo sonreír. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, como la familiaridad de ambos cuerpos, el acople perfecto cuando se abrazaban, la no necesidad de palabras para expresar el alma porque entre ellos nunca hubo necesidad de hablar cuando se tenían los labios, las sonrisas, las manos y las miradas.

Pero al parecer él tenía algo que decirle en ese momento.

"En dos meses te casas," le recordó. Aquello no lo había dicho con el fin de hacerla desistir de la idea, porque de serlo así su agarre había aflojado, pero pasó lo contrario. La pegó más a él y besó su cuello con suavidad.

"Soy un ser humano horrible."

"Has estado saliendo mucho conmigo," la sonrisa ladina sin humor apareció en el rostro de Nick, "esta es mi despedida, Bella, solo vine a hacerte una pregunta y míranos, semidesnudos en tu sala como en los viejos tiempos. Tampoco me estoy quejando, pero sé que será incluso más difícil para nosotros después de esta noche, ¿lo sabes, no?"

"Lo sé, Nick."

"Solo una cosa más, Bella," lo miró expectante, "dile a Tommy que te dé todo lo que yo no pude, pero que ni se le ocurra quitarte nada de lo que yo te di," la miró con seriedad, "soy un vampiro temperamental y me entero de todo, más le vale portarse bien."

"¿Has estado al pendiente de mí?"

"Siempre."

Nicklaus Mikaelson, el temido vampiro original, le hizo el amor aquella noche por última vez con tanta dulzura y amor que ella deseó que el tiempo en ese momento fuera eterno.

Debió sentirse mal, después de todo estaba siéndole infiel a su futuro marido. Engañar a alguien estaba mal, muy mal. Nadie debería ser engañado de tal forma, pero por más asqueroso y repudiable que sonara, ella no se sentía tan mal. Se sentía culpable, claro. Se sentía como una perra que no valoraba a Tommy y todo el amor que le brindaba, sentía la inmoralidad carcomiéndola y la decepción abriéndose campo. Y la parte de ella que amaba a Tommy sentía dolor.

Quizás al fin estaba aceptando algo con lo que estaba luchando. Por más de que ella lo deseaba, no podía darle plenamente su corazón a Tommy, porque su corazón era de Klaus. Así de simple. Lo fue una vez, lo ha sido todo este tiempo, y siempre lo será. ¿Y cómo dar un corazón que no es tuyo?

**-…-**

Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y quizás asustada. No, aterrada. Se paseaba la habitación que había sido destinada solo para ella por ese día, y que si alguna vez volvía, se quedaría allí con Tommy. Después de todo, una habitación en los Hamptoms como esa era más grande que su apartamento en Nueva York.

Tomó una profunda respiración y movió su cabeza en círculos tratando de relajarse. Sentía su vestido demasiado apretado aunque ella sabía que no lo estaba. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico del más grande y casi estaba a punto de salir allá afuera y decirles a todos que no habría boda.

"Bella, cariño, ¿está todo bien?" su madre entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Bella cruzó miradas con su René y se apresuró dentro de la habitación. Su vestido negro la hacía lucir elegante y resaltaba el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Le sonrió, "¿estás nerviosa?" asintió, "luces a punto de colapsar."

"Quizás lo haga, mamá."

"Oh, Bella," su madre acarició su rostro con delicadeza, "es normal, cielo, vas a casarte, es una cosa totalmente aterradora pero magnifica."

"¿Puedo cancelar la boda?"

"Puedes," le sonrió su madre acomodando el vestido, "pero sé que no lo harás."

"No quiero dejar a Tommy plantado en el altar."

René se alejó un paso de ella y la analizó de pies a cabeza. Los ojos de su madre eran curiosos y su expresión meditabunda.

"¿Qué sucede, hija?" preguntó, "y no me mientas, hay algo que no está bien en ti. Se supone que deberías estar nerviosa y asustada, eso es lo normal, pero luces desesperanzada y no totalmente feliz. ¿Es que no amas a Tommy?" desvió la mirada y su manó voló a su cuello buscando un collar que por primera vez en muchos años no estaba allí, "es eso, no lo amas."

"Sí lo amo."

"Lo amas pero no lo suficiente," dedujo. Bella la miró suplicante. No quería seguir con el tema, "es sobre este chico de la secundaria, ¿Edward? Jamás te vi querer a alguien como a él, es posible que tú aún…"

"No, mamá, claro que no. Él no hace parte de mi vida ni siquiera pasa por mis pensamientos."

De hecho tenía tiempo sin pensar en él. Aunque la cicatriz en su muñeca era un recordatorio constante, ésta se había hecho menos visible con el tiempo.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es alguien más," admitió finalmente después de un par de segundos en silencio, "alguien que amé y sigo amando pero ya no está en mi vida," su madre abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida.

"Jamás me dijiste, cariño, pero… ¿cuándo pasó? No recuerdo que me contaras nada sobre otro, al menos no que…"

"No quiero hablar de eso, mamá."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no están juntos entonces, cariño? Se amaban, y las personas que se aman deben estar juntas."

A veces su madre era tan… inocente. Tan pura y creyente en que el amor era la ley universal que regía el mundo. En que el Cielo y la Tierra debían detenerse cuando se encontraba a la persona que se amaba. Todavía creía que el mundo podía ser un buen lugar para amar.

Pero no era así. El mundo era un lugar frío, desalmado y cruel en el que debías sobrevivir si no querías que te devoraran.

"No siempre, mamá."

_"No pueden estar juntos. No quieren estar juntos, porque si en verdad lo quisieran lo intentarían todo, pero no. Ambos son sensatos, realistas y demasiado románticos como para arriesgarse a perder todo solo por intentarlo."_

Giró su cabeza en dirección de la voz al mismo tiempo que su madre, quien volvió su mirada nuevamente a Bella.

"¿Lo conoces?" masculló.

"Sí," susurró, "déjame sola un minuto, por favor."

"Está bien," le dio un beso a Bella, "nos vemos luego, cielo, no te demores."

Su madre le dio una última mirada al hombre y salió de la habitación.

"Hola."

"Hola," su distancia era considerable. Él estaba en la puerta y ella a pocos pasos del balcón.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé…" desvió la mirada y tragó en seco, "pensé que no volvería a verte."

"Escuché que caminarás sola al altar."

Bella ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada curiosa. Verlo allí era una total sorpresa, pero no estaba tan sorprendida. Quizás porque lo había visto dos meses atrás. O quizás porque una parte de ella pensó que lo volvería a ver.

"Escuchaste bien."

"Déjame llevarte."

"¿Qué?" parpadeó confundida.

"Déjame ser el que te lleve al altar."

"Sí, te escuché, Nick…"

"Mira, después de tu padre, yo soy el hombre que más te ama. Tu papá no puede llevarte pero yo sí quiero hacerlo. Además, y cito a Heatchcliff, _por cada pensamiento que le dedica a Linton, me dedica mil a mí. Aunque él la amase con toda la fuerza de su mezquino ser, no la amaría tanto en ochenta años como yo en un día. Catherine tiene un corazón tan profundo como el mío: tan fácil sería meter el mar en aquella artesa como que todo el cariño de Catherine fuere acaparado por él. No está en su poder que le ame como a mí_."

Bella calló. Porque eran momentos como aquellos en lo que nadie sabe qué decir. O si hablar arruina todo, o si no hacerlo también lo hace. Porque Nick parecía tener siempre las palabras perfectas para todo.

"Bastante asertivo usar una frase de Cumbres Borrascosas," Nick le sonrió.

"Lamentablemente Tommy no es mezquino. Me sería más fácil odiar al tipo si fuese detestable. Pero del resto, lo demás es cierto. Él no podrá amarte nunca como yo lo hago, tendría que ser un vampiro y aunque lo fuese no creo que te amaría como yo."

Bella lo meditó. La idea era descabellada, y una broma casi cruel.

"¿Quieres llevarme al altar frente a toda esa gente? ¿Qué dirán cuando te vean?"

"Puedo solucionar eso, lo sabes, solo deberás darme un minuto."

Mordió su labio inferior. Aquello podía ser la cosa más extraña jamás antes vista en una boda. El ex novio entregando la mano de la mujer a su futuro esposo.

Nadie podía acusarla jamás de que su vida no era una montaña rusa con paradas interesantes.

"Está bien," accedió finalmente, "llévame al altar, Nicklaus Mikaelson."

Bella hubiese deseado que aquella fuese la respuesta a una pregunta totalmente diferente pero algunas cosas no podían cambiar, ni debían.

Nick desapareció de su vista y ella no hizo otra cosa más que esperar echándole una mirada al balcón con cuidado de no mostrarse mucho. Era la gran esperada novia, nadie debía verla hasta cuando caminara al altar. Supuestamente. Casi se sentía como alguna clase de princesa de Disney encerrada en la alta torre del dragón. Pero por supuesto ni ella era una princesa ni aquello un cuento de hadas. Si acaso era todo lo contrario.

Desde allí podía observar el bello jardín decorado minuciosa y perfectamente. Si algo muy bueno tenía los Hamptons era esa vista de ensueño que ofrecía y el ambiente casi mágico al contrastar la playa con las casas victorianas. Aquello fue parte lo que había hecho que ella le dijese que sí a Tommy cuando le propuso matrimonio y lo que también la hizo decidirse por casarse allí en el atardecer. Además de la privacidad que ofrecía.

Quizás si era un poco Disney el momento después de todo.

Faltaban solo quince minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia. Los aproximadamente cien invitados estaban sentados conversando, y el personal estaba moviéndose de un lado al otro a poca distancia de allí en la pendiente.

Con velocidad Nick se movía por grupos de invitados, usando la compulsión en ellos. Bella miraba tranquila como poco a poco él iba hipnotizando a cada uno de ellos. No le tomó mucho tiempo como ella pensó que lo haría. En menos de nada lo tenía nuevamente en la habitación.

"Te ves preciosa."

"Gracias," Nick se movió con rapidez acortando la distancia y provocando que el corazón de Bella latiese más rápido.

"Realmente luces hermosa," acarició su mejilla con suavidad y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos y suspirar porque su simple tacto la hacía sentir llena. "No está."

"¿Eh?"

"El collar no lo llevas puesto," Bella sonrió y tomó las manos de Nick entrelazándolas con las de ella. En su cuello estaba una gargantilla de tejido grueso con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

"Tú no lo ves," Nick se veía claramente confundido, pero ella por otro lado estaba divertida. A veces era agradable saber algo que él no. Con lentitud dejó ir sus manos y le dio la espalda, "desabrocha el vestido."

"¿Qué?"

"Solo baja la corredera, no estoy provocándote ni tratando de acostarme contigo el día de mi boda. Solo… confía en mí," pasaron un par de segundos de silencio antes de que las manos de Nick bajaran con lentitud la cremallera. El vestido cayó a media pierna mostrando la ropa interior de Bella. Se giró a él y se dio cuenta que Nick hacía lo posible por no mirarla, "mira el sostenedor."

Lo vio tragar en seco y se sintió realmente mal por ello. Nick se acercó a ella con cautela y su mano vacilaba pero finalmente la extendió para tomar en sus dedos el dije. Estaba prensado en la mitad del sostenedor haciéndolo ver elegante de la forma como contrastaba con el encaje.

"Bonito."

"Debía estar conmigo de alguna forma, luego volverá a su lugar habitual," tomó una honda respiración.

"Deberías… debería ayudarte e poner tu vestido nuevamente. Te casas en un par de minutos."

"Sí, debería."

La ayudó con su vestido en silencio y de manera mecánica.

"Necesito que las fotos en las que estemos juntos las hagas desaparecer, no dejes que las publiquen, ¿entendiste?"

"No hay problema," lo miró fijamente, "¿qué les dijiste?"

"Una vez llegues al altar olvidarán que alguien te llevó. Para ellos caminaste sola," Nick se acercó más a ella, tomó su rostro en sus manos y besó su frente con dulzura.

"Nicklaus…"

Rozó sus labios con los de ella.

"Fuimos eso que no se cuenta ni se admite pero que nunca se olvida, amor. Que te cases hoy, o que me dejes de amar, que compartas tu vida con otro hombre, nada de eso me hará olvidarte o dejar de amarte."

"Oye," susurró, "te amo, y lo sabes. Voy amarte siempre. Pero odio que digas que fuimos. Lo has dicho ahora, lo dijiste la noche que te fuiste. Nicklaus, nosotros nunca fuimos el amor perfecto en el momento equivocado. Nosotros _somos. _Y seremos y nunca dejaremos de ser."

Bella dio el primer paso para un abrazo y tuvo que esperar un momento demasiado largo para que él la rodease con fuerza.

Dejaron que el silencio los rodeara y se miraron por largo rato. Con sonrisas suaves y el corazón hinchado de felicidad a pesar de la situación que los envolvía. Ella sabía que eso era lo que le faltaba para que su día fuese completo. Para sentirse tranquila y saber que la decisión que había tomado, que el sí que había dicho fue lo indicado.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Sí," suspiró, "ahora lo estoy."

"Muy bien," soltó sus manos, "vayamos a entregarte Isabella Marie Swan," le ofreció su brazo. Bella ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar de dónde había sacado el traje que tenía puesto porque su mente estaba en ese momento ocupada en el hecho de que iba a casarse.

Tenían que bajar una escalera en espiral y luego caminar hasta el jardín. El trayecto no era muy largo pero desde el momento en el que salía de la habitación comenzarían las fotos y la ceremonia como tal. Cuando abriese las puertas todo sería… real.

Nick abrió las puertas y al instante su corte se puso en marcha al igual que una suave música instrumental. Miró a Helena darle una sonrisa suave y desaparecer con Steve por las escaleras.

"No me dejes caer," susurró. Nick le sonrió infundiéndole aliento.

"Nunca."

Bajaron. Ella estaba bien agarrada de su brazo y Nick la sujetaba con fuerza. En aquel momento ella no sabía quién necesitaba del otro más. Mientras caminaban Bella recordó aquella vez en el cementerio cuando caminaron juntos bajo la lluvia agarrados de las manos. El camino hacia el carro en ese entonces era incluso más largo que ahora, pero el momento no se había sentido eterno y pesado como ese.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas que daban al jardín la marcha nupcial empezó.

"Tengo miedo," masculló tan bajo que solo él podía oírle. Apretó su mano.

"No, solo estás nerviosa," le susurró de vuelta, "te sostengo, no lo olvides."

Bella tomó una honda respiración y asintió. Cruzó miradas con Tommy que la esperaba ataviado en su traje y con una gran sonrisa. Se veía impecable y guapo. Ella le sonrió de vuelta porque realmente se veía feliz y ella sentía que su corazón también estaba abriéndose un poquito a esa felicidad que la sonrisa de Tommy le estaba brindando. Se recordó mantener la sonrisa todo el camino. Las novias están felices en sus bodas.

El momento más tenso llegó cuando Tommy bajó el par de escalones para recibirla. De reojo vio a Nick aguantando la respiración. Dejó ir su brazo con renuencia y tomó su mano, dándosela a Tommy.

"Cuida de ella," sonó más que a una advertencia que a un pedido. Tommy asintió con una sonrisa no percatándose del tono de voz de Nick. O de que él estuviese allí. ¿Qué haría él si se enterara de que quien entregaba a su novia era un ex al que todavía ella amaba?

Nicklaus dio un paso atrás y se esfumó.

La ceremonia no fue larga, pero la fiesta sí. Ellos tendrían la casa para ellos solos por el fin de semana y luego irían por una semana a Hawái.

Durante toda la fiesta Bella buscó a Nick pero no fue sino casi al final, cuando la luna no podía subir más en el cielo y la gente estaba ya demasiado cansada o ebria para seguir hablando y se estaba yendo, que lo encontró a la distancia, arregostado a una columna mirándola con una media sonrisa. Tenía una copa de champaña en una mano y la otra estaba en su bolsillo. Alzó la copa y le guiño un ojo con complicidad para luego tomar un sorbo.

Estaba brindando por ella, por su futuro.

Se comenzó a alejar y por alguna razón Bella supo que a pesar de que las cosas entre ellos no serían como antes, que no podían amarse como antes, y que no vivirían como antes, ambos seguirían en la vida del otro.

Sin embargo eso no evitaba que a Bella le resultara difícil la situación. Porque lo que más le dolería de ese acuerdo silencioso no iba a ser su ausencia, sino su intermitencia. Nick no se quedaría ni tampoco se iría por completo, y realmente no se puede extrañar a quien no se va ni olvidar a quien se queda.

Iba a ser difícil, realmente complicado. Y uno de las razones que le dio el día en que decidieron terminar las cosas se la estaba teniendo que tragar en ese momento. A ella ya no le importaba tenerlo por partes, preferiría eso a no tenerlo en absoluto.

Nicklaus se giró por última vez y mantuvo la mirada en Bella. Y en sus ojos no encontró despedida y dolor como lo había hecho desde que terminaron. Sus ojos estaban tintados con algo más que una sensación de vacío y una falsa máscara de frialdad. Había esperanza en ellos. Tranquilidad. Y amor, mucho amor. Inclusive en la distancia ella podía verlo a la perfección.

Para ellos jamás existiría un adiós porque habían amores y personas de las que uno jamás se despedía.

**-…-**

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro. Nada era diferente para la gente de Nueva York, o por reducir la población, la gente de su casa.

Tommy se había ido temprano a trabajar, dándole un suave beso y prometiéndole que regresaría temprano. Y rogándole como siempre a Bella que se cuidara. La chica que estaba a cargo de la limpieza de la casa había llegado en su horario habitual, le había deseado los buenos días y se había puesto en marcha para terminar su rutina temprano. La antigua nana de Tommy, Genevieve se había mudado a la casa y estaba al pendiente de que Bella comiese todo, se mantuviese saludable y no se esforzara en nada. Además de por supuesto ser una excelente compañía. La cocinera llegaba a media mañana para encargarse del almuerzo balanceado y nutritivo, y también de dejar la cena lista, porque de los desayunos se encargaba Tommy y a Bella le parecía demasiado dulce y tierno así que lo dejaba.

Después de todo Isabella estaba embarazada por primera vez y era un embarazo riesgoso. Además, podía darse aquel lujo gracias a Tommy. Aunque odiaba no estar trabajando y activa, debía admitir que para ella era agotador realizar una rutina regular.

Sin embargo, aunque para el resto del mundo el día transcurría sin acontecimiento alguno, Bella y su barriga de siete meses estaban intranquilas. Era 13 de noviembre y en un rato, sin falta alguna, llegaría algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada todos los 13 de noviembre desde hacía tres años.

A veces llegaba cada dos o tres meses. Y por supuesto, el día de su cumpleaños.

Pero 13 del mes, siempre.

"Señorita Isabella, si sigue caminando en círculos abrirá un hueco en el piso," Genevieve caminó con su andar parsimonioso hacia donde ella, "¿por qué no se recuesta un rato? Le preparé té de manzanilla."

Tuvo que suspirar y rodó los ojos pero le sonrió.

"Le aceptaré el té pero si sigo recostándome a cada rato se formaran ampollas en mi espalda y…" el timbre sonó y ella dejó la oración a medio terminar. Como pudo se movió entre los muebles hasta la puerta y la abrió.

No era un típico mensajero, nunca lo era. Por lo general ella podía identificar cuando era un vampiro quien le daba los recados. En ocasiones eran humanos. Todo dependía. Esta vez era una chica, incluso más pequeña tanto en estatura como en edad que ella, pelirroja y de ojos almendrados. Y definitivamente era humana.

"¿Isabella Swan?" su voz era monótona y robótica. Se había usado la compulsión en ella.

"Soy yo," la chica le tendió un papel doblado y sin decir una sola palabra más se fue. Cerró la puerta con suavidad sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

"¿Ha llegado el mensajero?"

"Algo así," masculló. Buscó el sillón más cercano y se sentó. Desdobló el papel.

Dos palabras, una hora.

_Central Park. 3:00 pm. _

Miró el reloj. Faltaba un cuarto para las tres.

Se puso en pie de golpe y rebuscó la sala por su cartera. Llamando a un taxi mientras lo hacía.

"¿Señorita?"

"Iré a dar una vuelta. No me demoraré, lo prometo," encontró su cartera.

"¿Puedo saber a dónde?" Bella se detuvo en su afán frente a ella.

"Claro, iré a Central Park, un amigo me ha pedido asesoría y quiere que nos veamos antes de que su vuelo salga hoy en la noche," respondió tratando de lucir y sonar lo más fidedigna posible, incluso ella estaba sorprendida con su habilidad para la mentira en ese momento, "volveré antes de que oscurezca, y si no es así, llamaré a Tommy para que pase por mí. Estaré bien, no debe de preocuparse. Le escribiré cada media hora si eso la hace sentir más tranquila."

La mujer la miró largamente antes de sonreír.

"Tenga mucho cuidado."

Dejó la casa con una sonrisa y se subió al taxi. Esa era otra cosa que no le gustaban y se había visto forzada a hacer. Prefería manejar su auto o caminar, eso de tomar taxi no era para ella pero era eso o no salir.

Estaba nerviosa, expectante. Por lo general, los trece recibía una carta, una pintura o dibujos, algún regalo. Una nota citándola era diferente y definitivamente algo bueno.

Su bebé parecía sentir su emoción porque estaba moviéndose.

Se bajó y caminó la corta distancia. Si bien la nota no decía en qué lugar específico de Central Park estaba, aquello no significaba que ella no supiese. Después de todo había un pedazo de parque que parecía pertenecerles solo a ellos.

Se detuvo.

Después de tres años, allí estaba él. Sentado en la banca antigua debajo del frondoso árbol, esperándola. Le sonrió ampliamente y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Ella lo hizo. Estiró los brazos hacia él y sin dudarlo por un minuto se abrazaron.

Tuvo que suspirar. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos. Un poco extraño por la barriga sietemesina de por medio. Pero del resto, era todo familiar y cálido.

"Hola amor," acarició su mejilla.

"Nicklaus," susurró.

"Oh, cariño siéntate," tomó su antebrazo y la condujo a la banca, haciéndola sentarse. Si alguien más le decía que se sentase probablemente iba a terminar asesinando a alguien, "¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?" le preguntó sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Él lo sabía, por supuesto. Tampoco es como si una barriga de siete meses se pudiese ocultar, y no era como si ella pretendiese hacerlo.

Después de todo, con una noticia así Bella no iba a dejar que él se enterase por un periódico porque sorpresivamente la prensa podía enterarse de las cosas primero que ella. Le había escrito una nota y enviado a Nueva Orleans, y sorpresivamente había llegado hasta Nick. Al día siguiente, Bella había recibido una llamada de él felicitándola sobre su embarazo.

No se sorprendió de que Nick supiese que era riesgoso. Ni siquiera se iba a molestar en preguntarle. Parecía que el doctor le diese también a él los diagnósticos y reportes de cada cita.

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco agotada y débil para hacer ciertas cosas," admitió, "ayer el doctor dijo que tengo la hemoglobina considerablemente baja y que probablemente se mantenga así hasta poco después del parto," explicó. Nick frunció el ceño.

"Me atrevería a darte mi ayuda pero si algo he aprendido es que debo mantenerme a mí y mi sangre lejos de inventos," Bella le sonrió.

"Estaré bien, Klaus, sólo debo cuidarme y descansar, no te preocupes. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?"

"Yo estoy bien. Y si no lo estoy, me las ingenio para parecer feliz… o hacer a alguien más infeliz que yo," su mirada se desvió a su cuello y de manera involuntaria Bella llevó una mano a donde colgaba su collar.

"Pareciese que aún no me crees cuando te digo que llevaré este collar conmigo hasta que muera," Nick negó pero le sonrió, "pues es así, Nick, asúmelo." Bella acarició su abultada barriga in crescendo y lo miró. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y curiosos, "está moviéndose," dijo, "¿quieres sentir?" preguntó, "en una semana tengo los ocho meses, los bebés se mueven para este tiempo."

"¿Puedo?"

"Claro que sí, Nick," Bella le tomó la mano y la puso en su barriga, justo donde ella sabía que su bebé le gustaba moverse, y no le falló, "¿lo has sentido?"

"Sí, puedo escuchar su corazón también," susurró fascinante y con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Acercó sus labios a la barriga, "hola bebé, soy Klaus."

Bella rió. Su niño se movió con más ímpetu.

"Al parecer a él le gusta tu voz," le sonrió, "si le sigues hablando se moverá más."

"¿A él?"

"Sí, es un varón. Adivina su nombre."

Aquel era el momento de decirle.

"¿Thomas Junior?" su concentración estaba totalmente puesta en la barriga.

"Nicklaus, su nombre es Nick-Klaus Wayne. Casi como tú pero su nombre se separa con un guión. Personalmente me gusta como se ve todo junto pero Tommy insistió en el guión. Supongo que debo aceptarlo, después de todo he sido yo quien ha escogido el nombre. De hecho realmente no sé cómo lo aceptó. Pensé que no lo haría."

"Bella… respira." Se calló apretando sus labios y sintiéndose enrojecer. Las manos de Nick seguían en su barriga, "así que Nick-Klaus," con la yema de los dedos escribió el nombre sobre la barriga. A pesar de que tenía su camisa de algodón y no obstante a eso su abrigo encima, Bella sentía que él acariciaba directamente su piel, "¿has escuchado, bebé? Tu mamá quiere llamarte como yo pero con un guión. Al parecer los nombres normales no le gustan. Tiene que ponerle a su hijo el nombre de su ex novio vampiro cruel y sanguinario, ¿un caso extraño tu mamá no, Nicks?"

"¿Te gusta?" masculló.

"Claro que sí, amor, pero, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, porque los nombres regulares están sobrevalorados, porque me gusta tu nombre, porque te amo, porque qué clase de madre sería si no le pongo a mi hijo un nombre así de largo que pueda usar para regañarlo."

Nick tenía ese brillo en los ojos que ella amaba y recordaba con claridad. Esa forma como la miraba, como si no hubiese otra cosa más en el mundo a la que admirar aparte de ella, como si ella fuese la solución a cada problema. Su salvación

"Te amo también."

Se sonrieron porque no podían hacer más nada.

Bella había retenido con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de acercarse a besarle. De delinear sus labios con la lengua y su rostro con los dedos. Quería que sus manos tocaran su cuerpo y la hicieran estremecer. Que sus labios besaran esa parte detrás de su oreja y que su nariz le hiciera cosquillas en su cabello.

¿Cómo podías besar en la mejilla a alguien a quien tus labios habían recorrido cada centímetro de piel?

Bella quiso que el momento durara más. Que el sol no se ocultara tan pronto. Había una idea que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para decirla. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se llenó de valentía.

"Nick, quiero volver a verte," dijo y antes de que el vampiro protestara, soltó el discurso que venía preparando, "no importa lo que digas. No me importa de hecho si vienes o no aunque espero que lo hagas porque yo voy a esperarte aquí, Nicklaus Mikaelson. Cada año, un día como hoy 13 de noviembre. Vendré y te esperaré hasta el día en que no pueda moverme más. Vendré para saber que estás bien, que sigues vivo. Así dejes de amarme, así sientas que le estás cumpliendo la promesa a una ex amante. No importa, Klaus, te amo y lo seguiré haciendo, eso te lo juro. Sé que es una locura, pero ¿qué de todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido cosa de cuerdos? Y así sea que no vengas nunca yo sí lo haré."

Nick desvió la mirada hacia el cielo que estaba tiñéndose de los colores del crepúsculo.

"Deben de estar esperándote en tu casa," susurró.

Bella suspiró. No estaba segura de que deducir de las palabras de Nick, y tampoco quería rogarle. Había dicho lo que tenía que decirle, e iba a cumplir con su palabra.

Se levantó con una mano en su espalda y otra en su barriga. Su hijo le estaba dando dolores por todas partes del cuerpo, pero en definitiva el dolor era nada en comparación con la idea de tener a ese niño en sus brazos y que la llamase mamá algún día. Jamás pensó que aquello sería su anhelo, que quería a alguien en su vida a quien cuidar y proteger; pero ella ya no era la misma chiquilla de antes y ahora quería ver a su hijo correr por toda la casa y arrojarse a los brazos de Tommy cuando este llegara de trabajar. Deseaba verlo ser feliz mientras abría regalos en navidad, verlo escabullirse por la noche y pretender que no lo había visto. Quería todo eso y más.

Nick le tendió la mano para que caminase con él.

"No es necesario, Nick, ya debo irme," lo miró con ternura. Ella había estado envejeciendo físicamente día a día, pero él no. Siempre se vería así de guapo y joven, iba a llegar el día en que si él aceptaba verse con ella, la gente llegaría a pensar que era sólo una abuela hablando con su nieto en una bonita y soleada tarde. La idea, por extraña y bizarra que le parecía no la perturbaba.

"Bella."

"No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho hoy, Nick. Verte, abrazarte, hablar contigo…"

Dio un paso al frente y tomó su mano entre las suyas, sorprendiéndola por lo imprevisto.

"Te cite aquí porque quería decirte algo parecido a lo que tú me has propuesto. Pero cuando te vi llegar, hermosa y radiante, con esa adorable barriga y siendo feliz. Cuando te escuché decirme que tu hijo se llamará como yo, cuando te he visto con ese collar y me he dado cuenta que nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado y que aunque suene loco pareciese como si más nos amasemos… me asusté Isabella."

"¿Por qué, Nick?"

"Porque todo vuelve a ser demasiado real, demasiado bueno y demasiado doloroso," le sonrió con tristeza, "porque parece que nunca seremos capaces de decirnos adiós y no sé si eso es bueno. Toda mi vida he sido egoísta, he antepuesto mis necesidades y bienestar por encima de los demás, he pisoteado a las personas y he asesinado para llegar hasta donde estoy, de hecho aún lo hago. Así soy, y así seré. Pero tú, contigo no puedo serlo, no puedo por capricho venir aquí para rogarte de que no me abandones de tu vida por completo. No quiero quitarte la oportunidad de tener un futuro feliz con el pasado siempre persiguiéndote… no puedo hacerte eso. No a ti."

"Mi pasado no me pesa, ni me persigue. Contrario a mucha gente yo _amo _mi pasado porque es lo que me convirtió en lo que soy hoy," apretó sus manos, "una vez me dijiste que te salvé, ¿recuerdas?" asintió, "que llegué e iluminé tu vida."

"Lo hiciste… lo haces."

"Olvidas, Nicklaus, que tú me salvaste a mí también. Me salvaste de mí misma y de mis miedos. Cuando me conociste era una chica rota que cada día en la mañana intentaba ahogar sus demonios y no podía, pero llegaste tú y me ayudaste a usarlos como escalones de una escalera que aún sigo subiendo. Me ayudaste a confiar en mí, me hiciste sentir hermosa, amada, deseada," en ese momento Bella quería perderse entre sus brazos y en sus labios, pero no podía hacerle eso a Tommy, no podía engañar con el cuerpo nuevamente. Si de por sí se sentía inmerecida para él, no quería darle más motivos a su cabeza para hacerla sentir como una escoria. Ella aún tenía morales… "tú iluminaste mi vida también, y no quiero que esa luz se apague. Por eso cada trece de noviembre vendré. Aún si llueve, vendré. No importa lo que sucede, vendré. Hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda hacerlo más," se soltó con suavidad de su agarre y puso una mano en el corazón del vampiro, "mi pregunta es, ¿vendrás tú?"

"Si vienes por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, empezaré a ser feliz desde las tres," le sonrió tomando su mano en su pecho y acariciándola con suavidad.

"El principito," rió Bella.

"Asegúrate de que el pequeño Nicks lea ese libro."

"Claro que sí."

Se miraron por un rato en silencio, sonriéndose con complicidad. Bella quería saber qué veía la gente que pasaba. ¿Verían dos amantes sonreír a lo porvenir o dos amigos prometiéndose el cielo?

"Es hora de irse, Bella."

"Sí," suspiró con pesar, "ya es hora," dejó ir su mano de su pecho a su costado, dejando de sentir inmediatamente el palpito del corazón Nick.

"Camina derecho y toma el taxi, estaré viendo desde aquí," asintió, "ven, acércate," pidió y así lo hizo. Nick le dio un dulce beso en la frente y ella no hizo más que suspirar, "te estaré esperando, mi amor."

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y una promesa. Así parecía que eran siempre sus despedidas. Quizás así debían ser todas las despedidas.

Caminó derecho y no miró atrás porque temía que si lo hacía él ya no estaría allí, la nube se disolvería y ella se daría cuenta de que aquel era un sueño. Y tal vez lo era, porque se sentía demasiado feliz y cuando la vida te veía muy feliz te quebraba los huesos y te hacía sentir miserable.

La cosa con esos momentos de felicidad era que uno debía disfrutarlos al máximo, disfrutarlos como si fuesen los últimos momentos que se tienen. Después de todo, nunca se sabía cuándo llegarían las tormentas y destrozarían todo a su paso. Cuando se iba a quebrantar el espíritu y a molerse contra piedra la esperanza.

Pero mientras tanto no iba a pensar en ello. Iba a pensar en una sonrisa y en una promesa.

**-…-**

La brisa soplaba con suavidad. Hacía frío pero aquello no detenía a los niños de corretear alrededor de ella. Chequeó de que sus chaquetas no se hubiesen desabotonado o de que sus bufandas no se hubiesen soltado. Se había vuelto una madre muy protectora, no en extremo pero si lo suficiente como para hacer a Tommy reír con pequeñeces.

"Cuidado tropiezan, niños, el piso está resbaloso."

"¡No nos vamos a caer, mamá!" gritó Nicks dándole una sonrisa fugaz. Se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se posaron en el árbol y la banca, "mira, mamá, es el tío Nick, ¡tío, tío!"

Bella sonrió y siguió caminando.

"Ya lo he visto, cariño, ve, vayan los dos."

Corrieron, igual la distancia no era mucha pero la emoción los hizo correr. Bella sintió su corazón sobrecogerse cuando Nick levantó en sus brazos a su hijo. Y lo abrazó.

"Pero mira al pequeño Nicks, estás hecho todo un hombresito," su hijo rió.

"Ya no soy pequeño, tío, ¡mírame! He crecido mucho desde la última vez," Nicklaus lo dejó en el suelo, "pronto te pasaré."

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás," los ojos de Klaus dejaron al niño para recibir en sus brazos, sin tanta efusividad pero quizás con el mismo sentimiento, a la más pequeña, "Hope, cariño," la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y se aferró a su camisa.

"Hola tío Nick," lo saludó con su canturreo de niña.

Bella se acercó y le sonrió. Klaus dejó a Hope en el sueño y le devolvió la sonrisa a Bella. Por un momento no importó nada más en el mundo. Podía caer un meteorito a su lado y ni cuenta se hubiesen dado. Después de un largo año se tenían finalmente frente a frente.

Habían hablado, claro, en los días pactados. El cumpleaños de Nicks y de Hope. El de ella, y por supuesto el de él. Aquellos eran los días en que rompían las reglas de no hablarse, de no contactarse. Los días en que deseaban que llegara el trece de noviembre para verse nuevamente porque mientras hablaban se imaginaban y jugar con los recuerdos y el deseo era algo de doble filo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y ella sintió la familiar sensación de tranquilidad y plenitud recorrer su cuerpo.

"Hola mi amor," le susurró al oído.

"Hola Klaus," sintió su chaqueta ser jalada con suavidad por unas manitos que demandaban atención, "¿sí?"

"¿Podemos jugar un rato mientras hablas con el tío?" los ojos grandes y grises de su hija de cinco años la miraban con expectación.

"Por supuesto, cielo."

"¿Aún tienes súper poderes tío? ¿Puedes escucharnos así estemos muy muy muy lejos?" Klaus rió y asintió.

"Deben comportarse, ¿entendido? Lo escucho todo. Ahora ve pequeño, juega y cuida de tu hermana," Nicks movió su cabeza enérgicamente y luego gritó un sí mientras corría y era seguido por su hermana.

Bella se sentó en la banca y Nick no tardó en acompañarla.

"¿Cómo estás, cariño?" golpeó su hombro juguetonamente.

"Estoy bien, Nick, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"He tenido tiempos mejores," la mano de Bella voló a la de él de inmediato y la apretó ligeramente.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"Ya lo estás haciendo," le sonrió mirando de reojo a los pequeños que seguían corriendo. Las risas infantiles y los sonidos de los pájaros, la gente parlotear y el de la brisa mover las hojas armaban un ambiente tranquilo y ameno. Casi surreal.

Entrelazaron las manos y Bella recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Charlaron de cosas triviales y rieron de ver a los niños enojarse el uno con el otro y reconciliarse casi al instante. Bella disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, de su mera presencia. Podían no pronunciar ni una sola palabra y simplemente estar el uno junto al otro, y eso para ella era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Nicklaus le había dicho alguna vez que los artistas veían el mundo como si fuese una imagen que merecía ser pintada. Como si cada cosa fuese puesta allí para ser parte de un lienzo. No había en ese momento nada que la hiciera más feliz que el cuadro del que ella era parte. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Sé que quiero para mi próximo cumpleaños," susurró de la nada.

"¿Qué es?"

"Quiero que pintes algo para mí," levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

"Pide lo que quieras, reina Esther. Hasta la mitad de mi reino te daría."

Bella no reconoció la frase. No siempre lo hacía. Nick le llevaba siglos de ventaja en lectura que no solamente incluían ejemplares en inglés, sino en francés, español y hasta lenguas muertas. Incluso libros que ya ni siquiera existían.

"No pediré tu reino, pero tendré en cuenta de que acabas de ofrecérmelo para futuras referencias," bromeó, "sólo quiero algo sencillo, algo que sé tú podrás hacer a la perfección."

"Muy bien…"

"Quiero una pintura. No más pequeña que una fotografía que pueda caber en mi billetera. La quiero de nosotros, de unos pocos momentos atrás mientras hablábamos. Quiero que recrees esta escena, así de bonito como tú lo haces."

"Te gusta poner a pruebas mis habilidades, ¿no es así?" Bella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, "está bien."

"Gracias."

"Sabes, siempre me pregunté qué hiciste con el cuadro aquel. La última vez que lo vi fue en la sala de tu antiguo departamento."

"Está en el cuarto de Nicks, a él le ha gustado siempre y el año pasado me preguntó si podía tenerlo en su cuarto."

Nicklaus observó a los niños y suspiró. En ocasiones como esas Bella deseaba poder tener aquel poder entrometido de su antiguo novio Edward. Ella deseaba poder leer las mentes, bueno, realmente una sola, la de él. Nick se perdía tanto en sus pensamientos por largos momentos, y por más que ella quería entrar en ellos, no podía. Le frustraba tener que adivinarlo porque se tardaba mucho y a veces no lograba ningún resultado. Sin embargo él podía descifrarla fácilmente. Solo la miraba a los ojos y conocía cada detalle de su alma.

"¿En qué piensas?" la encaró.

"Pienso en una forma adecuada de decirte lo que te diré ahora."

"¿Nick?"

"Bella, no quiero que traigas a los niños más," sentenció con su voz que no dejaba abarco para replicas, "no tanto por el hecho de que comenzarán a hacer preguntas muy pronto… sino porque cada vez que aparezco aquí y hablo contigo te estoy exponiendo al peligro. Suficiente cargo de conciencia tengo al arriesgarte a ti… no quiero que ellos corran ningún peligro, especialmente ahora."

Bella lo había notado tenso y algo nervioso ese día pero lo ignoró.

"¿Estás en peligro?" Klaus rió sin humor.

"Mi amor, yo siempre estoy en peligro. Siempre he tenido enemigos, más de los que realmente puedo contar pero ahora mismo libro una pequeña batalla y bueno, no quiero que descubran que mi talón de Aquiles vive en Nueva York y tiene dos hijos a los que amo."

Bella se apresuró a tomar su mano.

"Está bien," susurró, "por favor Nicklaus, ten cuidado, no quiero tener que venir un día aquí y que tú no aparezcas."

"No te preocupes, soy duro de matar. Lo han intentado por siglos y mírame, aquí sigo," apretó ligeramente su mano y le sonrió ladinamente, "eso no quiere decir que dejaré de llamar, o de comunicarme a mi manera. Y créeme, tampoco quiere decir que romperé mi promesa."

"Sé que no lo harás."

Bella se permitió recordar cuando le presentó a Nick su embarazo de Hope.

…

_Era una tarde más fría de lo normal. Su barriga aunque no se veía demasiado grande era notoria a sus cinco meses y gracias a Dios no era un embarazo tan riesgoso como el primero. Estaba charlando con Nick mientras este tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño tocayo profundamente dormido. Solo había dos personas en el mundo que podían dormir al pequeño Nicks de esa manera, Tommy, y Nicklaus Mikaelson. _

_Nick lo había tenido entre sus brazos el día que nació cuando apareció por media hora en el hospital mientras todo el mundo dormía. Luego cuando se encontró con Bella en noviembre pasado. Y ahora hoy. Solo fueron tres ocasiones pero Nicks parecía estar perfectamente cómodo en los brazos del vampiro y ella no era quién para negarle a su hijo la tranquilidad que de alguna forma brindaba Nicklaus. _

_"¿Qué hay de Madagascar? No puedes decirme que también has ido," Nick le sonrió ladinamente._

_"No he ido," afirmó, "no he tenido la curiosidad," sus ojos se despegaron de los de Bella y pasaron al niño que soltó un suspiro sonoro y pesado, y se había acomodado de tal manera que su carita quedase bien oculta en el pecho de Nicklaus, "se parece mucho a ti."_

_"¿Dormimos igual?"_

_"Sí. Tú también tenías… o tienes esa costumbre de ocultar el rostro así. Y ese fruncido divertido…"_

_"No me digas," Bella acarició su barriga y tomó una honda respiración. Ya había tanteado el terreno y había dejado que Klaus se relajase el tiempo suficiente para ella lanzar la pregunta, "es una niña."_

_Klaus ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa amplia, sus ojos denotaban sincera felicidad._

_"Felicidades, mi amor," un cosquilleo recorrió su columna y su corazón se infló en su pecho. Amaba profundamente cuando le decía mi amor en ese acento tan deliciosamente irresistible. _

_"Será mi último hijo," le informó. No podía seguir teniendo hijos, el doctor le había dejado eso en claro debido a las condiciones que presentaba su cuerpo. Al parecer su útero no era tan resistente y podía convertirse en un ambiente hostil en cualquier momento, "¿quieres ponerle el nombre?"_

_"¿Cómo dices?" su rostro denotaba pura sorpresa. Sus labios y entrecejo estaban fruncidos y sus ojos ligeramente abiertos. Bella rió con suavidad._

_"Tommy volvió a insistir en que le pusiese el nombre que quisiera siempre y cuando su segundo nombre sea el de su abuela, Isobel, así que bueno… yo quiero que le pongas el nombre."_

_"¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Quieres que yo nombre a tu hija?" Bella extendió la mano y la apretó ligeramente._

_"Sí," susurró, "sé que le tendrás un lindo nombre. No tienes que decírmelo ahora, puedes mandarme el nombre después…"_

_"Hope."_

_"¿Hope?"_

_"Si hubiese tenido una hija le hubiese puesto Hope," explicó, "aunque no sé si Hope Isobel suena bien…"_

_"Hope Isobel," repitió, "me gusta."_

_Bella se acercó y besó su mejilla con suavidad. Aquellos acercamientos de ellos eran contados y evitados porque su conexión era demasiado fuerte. Podían pecar en cualquier momento, y Bella se sentía suficientemente culpable de no amar a Tommy como se lo merecía, y además haberlo engañado en una ocasión como para que volviese a pasar. No, no era justo con él. _

_Los ojos de Nick se volvieron serios y su color verde esmeralda se oscureció. Por un momento Bella pensó que iba a reprenderla, pero lo que hizo la sorprendió._

_"Isabella, voy a prometerte algo," su voz era plana y decidida, "cuidaré de tus hijos. Voy a protegerlos, siempre que esté en mis manos ayudarlos, lo haré. Y esa promesa se traslada a tus nietos, y tus bisnietos. Y si llego a fallarte alguna vez será porque esté muerto. Te lo juro."_

_Aquello removió su corazón y le produjo un sentimiento que no pudo describir con palabras pero que la embargó y la embriagó. A veces ella pensaba que no podía amarlo más, pero siempre lograba encontrarse así misma queriéndolo tanto que parecía imposible que tanto amor cupiese dentro de ella. _

_No supo qué responderle. Se limitó a acurrucarse a su lado, y a imitar a su hijo en ese estado tan tranquilo que tenía. A su alrededor la gente conversaba, otros caminaban o hacían ejercicios. Se escuchaba el ajetreo de la ciudad y los autos. Pero de alguna forma nada de eso logró meterse en la burbuja que ellos habían creado._

…

La mano de Nick en su mejilla la devolvió al presente.

"Hoy me toca irme antes que a ti, pero te espero el otro año."

Bella asintió.

"Aquí estaré como siempre."

Nicklaus desapareció sin despedirse del pequeño Nick y Hope. Bella tuvo que responderles muchas preguntas a sus hijos después de ello. No estaban acostumbrados a que su tío desapareciera sin antes embarcarlos en un taxi y decirles que los extrañaría. Bella podía ver la decepción en sus ojos infantiles ante la repentina ida de Nicklaus y ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa porque en definitiva si alguien del mundo en el que Nick vivía viese como aquellos pequeños adoraban al vampiro original más peligroso del mundo sin duda pensarían de que se habían equivocado de familia. Que de ningún modo ellos eran quienes estaban buscando.

**-…-**

Los años habían pasado, en el mundo, en su familia, en ella. Cuando aquella mañana Bella se miró al espejo no pudo reconocer a la mujer que estaba al frente, en primer lugar porque no se sentía como esa mujer cuyo rostro estaba surcado de arrugas y tenía un cabello corto por los hombros y blanco con alguno que otro mechón café rebelde que se rehusaba a cambiar de color. En segundo lugar porque se sentía exhausta físicamente. La vejez no llegaba sola, y eso definitivamente lo estaba comprobando. Por dentro se sentía como una mujer de treinta o cuarenta años, aún llena de vitalidad y fuerza.

Pero ese no era el caso. Ya ella rayaba los setenta y su salud no era la misma. Si bien podía andar de un lado a otro sin problema, salir a pasear con sus nietos e ir a comer con sus hijos. Caminar por las tardes con Tommy e incluso cocinar; no podía hacerlo con la misma energía que antes.

Pero de alguna forma Bella siempre se sentía mejor cuando se levantaba todos los trece de noviembre.

Ese día en especial no había salido a Central Park como era su costumbre. Una nota había llegado para ella pidiéndole que estuviese lista a las siete para salir a comer y ella no hizo más que arreglarse como si tuviese veinte y fuese a una cita importante. Un vestido carmesí de corte imperial que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un cuello bandeja medio alto. Si de algo estaba orgullosa era que su figura se había mantenido a lo largo de los años, no intacta porque siempre dos hijos y el trajín de la vida hacían estragos pero… se veía bien y por sobre todo se sentía bien.

Se despidió de Tommy avisándole que saldría a comer con Nicklaus. A veces era incómodo para ella hablar con naturalidad de Nick con Tommy. O durante los años decirle que se encontraría para esta fecha con él. Pero Nick había usado compulsión en él hace muchos años de forma que Tommy no hiciese preguntas ni supiera quién era él exactamente. Bella no sabía cómo había entretejido la historia Nick pero funcionó antes y aún lo seguía haciendo.

Afuera la esperaba un taxi con aparentes indicaciones del lugar a donde se dirigían y acentuando el hecho de que venía de parte de Nicklaus Mikaelson.

A medida que el auto serpenteaba por calles que ella conocía demasiado bien, recuerdos de momentos pasados vinieron a ella como un remolino de imágenes y sentimientos. Se sentía ligera y feliz.

Se sorprendió cuando el taxi cruzó por una esquina muy familiar, y la sorpresa no la abandonó cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde estaba yendo.

Bella bajó del auto. Una parte de ella, la parte que le indicaba que ya estaba vieja, se removió con nostalgia al notar que ella había cambiado pero aquel lugar no. Ni siquiera el color de los edificios o los árboles. Tampoco el aroma a galletas recién horneadas y brisa fresca de verano a pesar de que estaban en pleno otoño.

Nick la esperaba fuera de un edificio que durante años registró la historia de los dos. No hubo dado dos pasos hacia él cuando este se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Se veía tan joven, guapo y fuerte. Tan lleno de vida a pesar de estar muerto y tener siglos de edad.

"Hola mi amor," Bella suspiró, "lamento el cambio de planes pero hoy quiero hacer algo diferente. Ven, acompáñame," entrelazaron las manos y Nick la guío dentro. A pesar de que no lo necesitaba, podía pasar una vida entera que ella se acordaría del lugar.

Una vez fuera de la puerta Nick le dio una mirada y sonrisa suave y abrió.

Bella no había dicho nada en el trayecto, no porque no tuviese nada que decir sino porque figuró que sería mejor ahorrarse las palabras. Cuando la vida pasaba y se aprendía de errores y experiencias era mejor guardar las palabras y usarlas sabiamente, eso lo había aprendido. Pero cuando dio un paso dentro las palabras murieron en algún lugar entre su cerebro y su lengua.

No había visto su antiguo apartamento en muchísimos años. Décadas de hecho, desde que se había casado y lo había vendido.

Ni una sola cosa había sido cambiada de su lugar y todo estaba absolutamente impecable. Como si aún ella viviese allí. Ni una sola mota de polvo sobre los muebles, el piso reluciente y las paredes lisas y blancas.

Lo mejor no era eso porque cuando contempló finalmente la sala un nudo se formó en su garganta.

La pequeña y antigua mesa de comedor en la que solo cabían a lo mucho cuatro personas, estaba puesta como para una velada romántica. Con sus respectivos platos, un mantel con bordados delicados de plata y velas rojas sobre candelabros pequeños.

"Nick…" masculló. Se giró encarándolo y no supo hacer otra cosa más que echarse a sus brazos, "esto es hermoso…" se apartó de él sin soltar su mano.

"¿Te ha gustado?" asintió.

"Me ha encantado," lo miró, "¿cómo es que conseguiste el apartamento?"

No contestó de inmediato, le indicó la mesa y la ayudo a sentarse. Se perdió en la cocina por un momento y regresó con sus platos de comida. Eran pastas, las favoritas de Bella. Y vino tinto, algún cabernet sauvignion que no podía identificar pero que sin duda sabía a polvo de estrellas y sueños infinitos.

"Es mío."

"¿Tuyo?"

"Sí, siempre ha sido mío. Bueno, desde que lo vendiste."

"Espera, ¿quieres decir que a quien le vendí este departamento fue a ti?"

"En efecto. Cuando me dijiste que ibas a venderlo se me ocurrió que debía ser el nuevo dueño."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que no quería abrumarte."

Se sentó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Bella notó que su cabello estaba un poco más largo que el año pasado, además de notarse más acuerpado. Siempre le había parecido extraño el vampirismo. Dejaban de envejecer, se suponía que el crecimiento se detenía en ellos pero las uñas y el cabello les crecían de igual forma, solamente que de una forma más… perfecta. Podían engordar o adelgazar, su masa muscular no se veía afectada en ninguna manera, pero de nuevo, era más sencillo tener un cuerpo escultural cuando eres vampiro y no necesitas alimentarte para sobrevivir.

"¿Está desocupado?" asintió.

"Cuando vengo a Nueva York me quedo aquí. Me permite relajarme y recordar…"

"Espera, ¿cuando vienes?"

Lo notó removerse incómodo. Tenía años sin vislumbrar un poco al Nick que se encogía y desviaba la mirada cuando algo le molestaba.

"Los trece de noviembre no son los únicos días que vengo a Nueva York. Usualmente paso por aquí varias veces al año. En ocasiones vengo por cuestión de negocios, a veces solo para chequearlos a ustedes y muy escazas las veces vengo a alejarme de mi casa. De mis problemas."

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Había pasado muchísimos años pensando que él estaba lejos todo el tiempo, que solo venía exclusivamente por ella. Eso la hacía sentir molesta en maneras que no entendía. ¿Por qué no le había dicho? No es como si se hubiese molestado por eso, saber que él estaba cerca siempre era un alivio para ella. Pero en ese momento sentía de todo menos alivio, estaba molesta. Muy molesta.

"¿Y me dices eso ahora, por qué? ¿Porque ya estoy vieja? ¿Porque no es necesario ocultar más todo esto ya que de igual forma voy a morir?"

"Bella…"

"¿Crees que trayéndome aquí y preparando todo esto es una clase de redención?" de repente las cosas se volvieron borrosas para ella. Últimamente todo se volvía más confuso en su cabeza, quizás era la edad o tal vez el hecho de que parecía estar despertándose de un sueño. Pero Bella no podía entender cómo era posible que Nicklaus estuviese aún allí. No quería volverse superficial o banal pero él se veía como si estuviera atascado por siempre en la mitad de sus veinte, ella por otro lado se veía exactamente de la edad que tenía. Setenta años, ni más ni menos.

"¡BELLA!"

"¿QUÉ?" sabía que había estado hablado por mucho tiempo como una loca. Dios sabía qué clase de cosas había dicho. Realmente no había aprendido bien eso de guardar las palabras y usarlas sabiamente. Ella al parecer no tenía filtro cuando estaba molesta.

Oh Dios, ella se estaba convirtiendo en lo que su hija le decía todo el tiempo a modo de risa. Una anciana loca y habladora. Casi golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

"¿Puedes callarte y escucharme?" desvió la mirada y asintió. Al menos podía escucharlo. Eso era algo que en definitiva podía hacer. "Nosotros hicimos un acuerdo hace muchos años. Lo hicimos porque somos inteligentes porque sabemos que es lo mejor para nosotros, y acordamos en cumplirlo. Tú no querías ni quieres saber de mi mundo y yo no quiero contarte porque no quiero arriesgarte aún más. Porque hay secretos que no pueden decirse a humanos porque alteran todo en lo que han creído y muchos de esos secretos son los que me traen a Nueva York. Vengo aquí para saber de ti, de Nicks y de Hope, de los niños, incluso de Tommy porque te prometí cuidar de tu familia. No ha sido fácil verte a la distancia, verte disfrutar la vida, ser feliz mientras yo simplemente te observo como un acosador. Pero ha funcionado," sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que ella jamás había visto, extendió la mano y tomó la de ella entre la suya por sobre la mesa, "no te digo esto ahora por todas esas razones ridículas que me has dicho, ni estoy haciendo esto para buscar alguna clase de redención. Isabella, te he traído aquí porque es sólo en este lugar que siento que el tiempo no ha pasado, que algún día cruzaré la puerta y estarás sentada entre libros, escribiendo en tu ordenador, estando ocupada pero esperándome. Llegar aquí es respirar, es llegar a mi _hogar _donde puedo descansar. La única diferencia es que mi hogar no está cuando llego a esta casa vacía."

La mano de Bella voló a su cadena. Cuando Nick se la entregó le había dicho el significado de las palabras en latín que estaban talladas. _El amor vence todo_ y _hogar. _Le habían parecido extrañas palabras para combinar en ese entonces pero no después. No ahora.

"El hogar es donde está tu corazón."

"Exactamente," susurró, "y mi corazón está contigo. Lo ha estado y lo estará. Te amo."

Ella estaba segura que estaba llorando tal cual magdalena. Tomó una honda respiración y se recompuso con una sonrisa.

"Comamos, no quiero que se enfríe."

Nick dejó ir su mano con lentitud y con esa sonrisa divertida que ella tanto amaba comenzó a comer. No supo en qué momento dejó de estar enojada pero usualmente era así con él.

Después de un rato de charla y risas, Nick limpió la comisura de sus labios y se levantó. Encendió una suave música de salón y le extendió la mano. No dudó en levantarse. Sus cuerpos aún se conocían, sus manos todavía sabían dónde posicionarse y sus cerebros parecían trabajar al mismo compás. Como siempre lo habían hecho. Ellos dos habían bailado tantas veces en aquella sala que Bella se sintió transportada. Sintió cosquillas en su estómago y un flash de electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal.

Ella siempre había sido malísima para bailar. En muchas ocasiones había pisado a Nick y simplemente se habían reído de ello, pero con el tiempo se perfeccionó. Y tenerlo a él de pareja de baile era un plus. Después de todo él había nacido y vivido en épocas donde lo importante era un buen baile.

Bella se atrevió a pegarse más a él, y los brazos de Nick la aceptaron gustosos.

"¿Qué pensaría la gente si nos viera?"

"Bueno, ellos no conocen nuestra historia."

"Pero…"

"En caso tal vieran amor. Bailando conmigo yo sólo veo a una mujer hermosa, cuyos ojos jamás me han juzgado, una mujer que ha visto lo mejor en mí y que conoce lo peor de mí y aun así me amó y me ha amado. Una mujer fuerte que pone su vida antes que la de sus hijos y su esposo, incluso que se atrevería a poner su vida antes que la mía. Un cruel vampiro que se atrevió a enamorarla y en el proceso se enamoró él también. Y solo para que conste, sigo siendo mayor que tú… por muchos siglos."

Rió.

"Puede ser, pero de los dos yo soy la que luzco como de varios siglos. Mi rostro se ve raro ya."

"No digas tonterías, Bella," la hizo girar y ella volvió a reír porque las risas estaban escasas en el mundo y la felicidad se perdía todos los días, "yo puedo lucir realmente raro."

Bella se detuvo. Había algo que siempre había querido ver pero no se había atrevido a pedirlo porque le parecía demasiado.

"Muéstrame cómo eres. Solo lo vi una vez… con Victoria."

Nick ladeó la cabeza y pareció pensarlo.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí."

Con renuencia lo hizo. Su rostro se transformó y Bella podía ver las venas engruesarse y marcarse en su rostro, sus ojos lucir como si estuviesen inyectados con sangre y sus pupilas de obsidiana. Los colmillos salieron y eran grandes. No había rastros del rostro varonil y apuesto de hacía unos segundos.

Bella se estremeció ligeramente, pero no de terror. Era solo sorpresa.

"¿No sientes miedo?" acarició su mejilla y él pareció relajarse ante el tacto.

"¿Cómo puedes estar aterrado de alguien que te ha besado y besado, que te ha llamado mi amor, cariño y mi hogar? ¿Alguien que ha reído contigo mientras sus ojos bailan con ese tinte de travesura? ¿Alguien que ha sostenido tu mano cuando estás aterrada y te ha dicho que todo estará bien, que no hay nada que temer porque está allí? ¿Alguien a quien solo tienes que mirar para para saber en qué está pensando? Te conozco Nicklaus Mikaelson, sé de tus múltiples errores pero también sé cómo eres en el interior. No eres lo que las personas piensan de ti," Bella recordó a Alice advirtiéndole sobre él, "no eres frío, o arrogante o cruel. Esas son fachadas que te colocas para cubrirte, así como ropa. El problema Nick, es que a veces no sé si tú sabes que no eres nada de eso."

Mientras hablaba Bella notó como sus palabras lo iban desarmando poco a poco. Era difícil tenerlo fuera de guardia pero al parecer ella lograba conseguirlo en varias ocasiones. Nick la miró de aquella forma suya que no revelaba nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Aquella mirada siempre lograba hacerla sentir pequeña.

"Me basta y sobra con que tú lo sepas," un susurro lleno de tantos sentimientos que Bella no supo identificar, "Isabella, no creo que entiendas lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que significas en mi vida. Yo… estaba perdido, tenía mis prioridades retorcidas y creía que no podía existir una sola alma en esta tierra capaz de amarme, y entonces apareces tú con esa mirada fija en un cuadro triste que había pintado. Con tu forma de ver la vida, con tus heridas pero aún con tu sonrisa. Y entonces entras en mi vida tan rápido y es contigo con quien soy capaz de ser yo. No el vampiro original que todos odian o temen, sino Nicklaus Mikaelson un hombre que solo quiere ser amado."

"Nick…"

"Dios mío, aún conservas esa habilidad de interrumpir en pleno discurso," rieron. Isabella no había notado como lágrimas de felicidad habían estado rodando por sus mejillas hasta que las probó, "eres todo lo que tengo, mi amor, de hecho, eres lo mejor que tengo y sé que esto suena como una despedida pero siempre me has dicho de que sea realista," Bella sabía que se refería a las dificultades respiratorias que estaba teniendo últimamente, "y los humanos viven vidas cortas y en algún momento te irás de mi lado para siempre y es por eso que no quiero dejarte ir sin que sepas todo eso, que te amo más de lo que jamás amé o amaré a alguien, que mi vida se divide en dos periodos de tiempo, antes de ti y después de ti, y que me estoy poniendo asquerosamente romántico pero eso es lo que me has hecho."

Juntó su frente con la de él.

"No sé qué decirte."

"No tienes que decir nada, solo… bailemos. Bailemos como lo hacíamos cuando nuestra única preocupación era terminar en la cama antes de haber si quiera terminado de comer."

La luz de las velas se volvía más tenue con el paso de la noche y de la música. Bella se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de salir de la pequeña burbuja que habían construido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Estaba tan cómoda, tan pegada a él sintiendo su calor y sintiéndose protegida, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos cuando lo único que los detenía era el cansancio de Bella después de una noche de hacer el amor y de bailar sin música.

"Gracias," le susurró besando su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón. Sintió el beso siendo devuelto en su cabello.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por darme el amor más hermoso y triste."

Se alejó de él sin mirar atrás. Sin esperar por una palabra más, por una caricia más. Si lo hacía, si simplemente se envolvía en sus brazos nuevamente ella estaba segura de que nada la haría mover de allí. Y estaba tan cansada, tan adolorida que lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Mientras bajaba en busca de un taxi Bella entendió por qué la gente no escribía sonetos sobre ser compatibles o novelas sobre sueños compartidos y conversaciones que fluyen naturalmente cuyo final es feliz y que dejan en el lector esa sensación de plenitud porque todo salió bien. Por qué se escribían poemas que eran un grito al vacío y una llamada desesperada de auxilio. Entendió que los grandes amores eran aquellos locos, desenfrenados y sin medidas. Que son cortos pero intensos. Que duran toda una vida incluso si no están juntos.

Entendió tantas cosas en una fracción de segundos que podía morir en ese mismo momento y morir feliz.

**-…-**

Decían que el peor día para amar a una persona es el día en que la pierdes. Que la única vez que una despedida es dolorosa es cuando sabes que jamás volverás a decir hola. Decían que la única forma de sentir tanto dolor junto era la muerte. La muerte de todo tu mundo. De tu alma. Y cuando tu alma muere lo único que queda es un cascarón y un retazo de lo que se solía ser.

Usualmente a él le gustaba llevarle flores a Bella, como un niño enamorado. Le gustaba ver cuando rodaba los ojos o hacía una mueca cuando lo veía llevarle flores. De hecho, por más de que le dijese que no le gustaba que le llevasen flores, a todas las mujeres en el interior les gustan las flores inclusive cuando no quieren aceptarlo. Y Bella era una de ellas. Una de las que responden con un comentario mordaz al ver flores y chocolates de regalo y no un par de zapatos o un libro pero que en el fondo son felices porque el gesto es detallista, agradable… amoroso. Bella era de esas.

O a menos había sido una de ellas.

A Nicklaus definitivamente no le gustaba llevarle flores en ese momento a Bella. No le gustaba la azucena solitaria entre sus dedos porque la iba a dejar sobre una tumba fría que no quería ni siquiera tocar. O ver.

Visitar cementerios era algo regular en su vida, casi como ir al supermercado. E incluso mandar gente allí fuese con boleto de regreso o no también era rutinario. Pero odiaba inmensamente pisar el Green-Wood Cementery aquella tarde demasiado soleada de abril.

Contrario a las casi treinta personas, quizás más, que hacían parte del servicio, él no iba vestido de negro. Le parecía un color feliz, a él le gustaba el negro. Y a Bella también le había gustado. Él miraba desde la distancia vestido con jean oscuro y una camiseta de lino blanca.

Miraba desde la distancia a un Tommy devastado, con su rostro entre sus manos y su cabello tan blanco como la cal. Veía a Nicks y a Hope que aunque sus hombros estaban tensos y sus rostros sin aparente expresión, por dentro debían estar sufriendo. Bella los había criado para que no demostrasen debilidad, a mantenerse siempre fuerte sin importar las circunstancias. El mundo elite en el que vivían los obligaba a endurecerse, a desconfiar. Incluso si aquellos no eran sus hijos, Nicklaus sentía un tinte de orgullo en medio de todo el cegador dolor.

Se arregostó al árbol a su derecha y por un momento su mente se vio transportada a aquella vez en que fue hasta el cementerio de Forks para ver a Bella después de la muerte de su padre. Había sido un día frío y lluvioso. Él la había seguido desde la casa hasta la tumba de su padre y la había admirado en silencio. La forma como su cabello caoba caía con suaves ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su cuerpo delgado pero con curvas donde debían estar, su piel blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana y mejillas sonrosadas que completaban la imagen. Eso sin olvidar sus penetrantes ojos cafés que en la luz adecuada parecían tener un tinte de verde muy oscuro.

El recuerdo le dolió tanto como una estaca que atraviesa justo al corazón. Y demonios, él sabía cómo era esa sensación.

Quería descargar su dolor contra algo. Pero su casa en Nueva Orleans ya había sufrido bastantes daños que probablemente le tomaría un par de semanas dejarla a la perfección. De igual manera que múltiples árboles, varios golpes a Elijah, y un par de autos. Por el lado positivo ninguna muerte, por lo menos hasta el momento. Y definitivamente no iba a armar una de sus mejores escenas justo allí.

Debía hacer lo que era experto haciendo, tragándose su dolor.

Había sido un servicio agradable. Ningún familiar hizo algún discurso, de hecho nadie lo hizo y eso a él le pareció perfecto porque no tenía gracia decir cosas a los muertos que debían habérseles dicho cuando aún podían oírnos.

Uno a uno fueron dejando el lugar hasta que solamente frente a un pedazo de tierra y una tumba gris quedaron Tommy, tres mujeres y un hombre más, y por supuesto Nicks y Hope, que para sorpresa de Nicklaus cruzaron miradas con él como si todo el tiempo hubiesen sabido que él estaba allí.

Tampoco era como si se estuviese ocultando, pero aun así le pareció notar como si supiesen con claridad quién era a pesar de que ya no hablaba con ellos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Los vigilaba siempre a la distancia y mantenía vampiros específicamente de informantes sobre la familia de Bella pero cuando los chicos se hicieron demasiado mayores como para comenzar a hacer preguntas que podían ponerlos en peligro incluso si era solo por teléfono, tanto Nick como Bella decidieron que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Y de hecho confirmaron su teoría cuando dejaron el lugar y poco a poco se fueron acercando a él. Decidió dejarlos, tenía curiosidad por saber qué le dirían. Se parecían a Bella en muchas cosas y en otras no.

"Tío Nick," la última vez que había escuchado eso fue de la voz de un niño que reía a carcajadas. Escucharlo nuevamente del hombre en el que Nicks se había convertido… le envío una escalofrío por su columna. Ver en sus ojos los mismos de su madre era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar en el momento.

"Me recuerdas."

"Mamá nos hubiese matado si nos atrevíamos a olvidarnos de ti," Hope se acercó un paso más hacia él, sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de su madre, "y también nos dijo un par de secretos."

"Lo saben," asintieron.

"Siempre lo hemos sabido, al menos desde que podemos manejar verdades de ese tamaño," parecía que la pequeña ya no tan pequeña Hope era la vocera, "ella se encargó de que supiéramos quién eras tú."

"Ella también sabía que vendrías. He sido yo quien te ha avisado," en el momento en el que a su celular había llegado la notica desde el celular de Bella no se había puesto a pensar mucho en quién lo había enviado, estaba más ocupado rompiendo algunos cuadros y bebiendo una botella de un whisky fuerte de aquellos que podían hacerte olvidar tu nombre con solo dos tragos. Pero allí estaba Nicks, el hombre que había sido nombrado después de él diciéndole que él fue el heraldo de las malas noticias. Que contrario a la creencia popular de entrega de malas noticias no se hizo a la mitad de la noche en medio de una tormenta, sino dos días atrás mientras él amenazaba muchas brujas bajo el sol de media mañana de Nueva Orleans.

"Nos dijo que sería decisión tuya si borrabas esa información de nuestras cabezas, pero honestamente no creo que sea necesario. Hemos pasado todo una vida sabiendo y no hemos dicho nada, pero de nuevo eso es decisión tuya."

"Y creo que también debes saber que cuando decimos que nos ha dicho un par de secretos… nos referimos a todo."

"No juzgamos a mi madre por las decisiones que tomó. Ni por lo que sentía su corazón. ¿Qué si es un poco molesto saber que ella no amaba realmente a mi padre de la forma que te amo a ti? Sí, lo es, pero yo te recuerdo," Hope extendió la mano y apretó ligeramente su brazo, "recuerdo la forma en que la mirabas y tomabas su mano, recuerdo como a ella le brillaban los ojos cuando se acercaba el trece de noviembre y como su mundo parecía verse más completo cuando te veía. Recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ustedes dos, e incluso deseé tener algo así," giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre al que ya Nick había investigado tiempo atrás. Era John, su esposo y padre de su hija, "y lo tengo," Hope suspiró, "lamento que lo de ustedes fuese tan complicado pero si no hubiese sido así tal vez yo no hubiese nacido."

"Isabella siempre había tenido una forma interesante de hacer las cosas," le dolía inmensamente hablar de ella en tiempo pasado. Tragó en seco y se paró derecho, "pero sospecho que no han venido aquí solo para decirle hola a este vampiro."

Ambos hermanos se miraron.

"Mamá te ha dejado algo."

¿Cómo él no había notado la caja que tenía Hope entre las manos? No tenía ni idea. Eso de que el dolor te cegaba quizás estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en él de manera literal.

"Nosotros debemos irnos," vio en ambos la expectativa. Él debía de tomar la decisión de borrarles todo de su cabeza o no. Y eso era lo que ellos estaban esperando mientras lo veían con esa expresión calculadora que habían adquirido de Bella. Suspiró.

"Mantengo un ojo siempre en ustedes, en toda su familia… incluyendo su padre," dejó que su mirada vagara más allá de ellos donde Tommy los observaba. El hombre había amado tanto a Bella y la había hecho tan feliz que Nick lo menos que podía hacer era también cuidar de él.

"Sabes, que no puedas aparecer no significa que debas de dejar de llamar. Me gustaba hablar contigo," fue un abrazo muy corto pero significativo para él, rayó incluso en lo doloroso, "por cierto, jamás te lo dije tío Nick, pero me gusta mi nombre, gracias."

Se alejó de él con una suave sonrisa haciéndole sentir en su pecho una fuerza agobiante. Nicks puso una mano en su hombro y la apretó ligeramente.

"Creo que en la sangre va el gusto por aquella pintura, a mi hijo le gusta," le sonrió, "nos volveremos a encontrar," lo dijo como una afirmación y él decidió creer que sería posible.

Dejó que todos se fueran, que no quedase nadie cerca para él poder acercarse a la tumba.

A medida que daba pasos el dolor se iba haciendo demasiado grande como para caminar sin sentir que se ahogaba. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no sentía sus extremidades. No fue hasta que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a la tumba de piedra caliza que se dio cuenta cuan real era la situación.

Su Bella ya no hacía más parte de su mundo. Y lo único que evitaba que él la quisiera acompañar en lo que fuese el significado de vida después de la muerte… era que él simplemente no podía. En primer lugar porque lo más probable es que con la condición vampírica su luz al final del túnel sería diferente a la de ella. Y por otro lado, hacía mucho tiempo le había prometido a Bella que incluso después de que ella muriese él iba a seguir viviendo. Sin importar qué, iba a seguir luchando en este mundo con sus manos desnudas y colmillos prestos para pelear.

Dejó la azucena sobre la tierra recién echada y tuvo que tomarse un momento antes de abrir la caja. Una simple caja de madera liviana que probablemente lo que pesaba era producto de lo que había dentro y no del material. La recorrió con los dedos con cuidado y luego la abrió.

Adentro estaban las fotos que se habían tomado, un libro de cubierta rojo carmesí y un sobre.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos acariciándola, delineando el cabello y sus ojos. La forma como su sonrisa parecía iluminar cada rincón de su alma oscura. El nudo en su garganta se hacía insoportable a medida que iba pasando las fotografías. Las aseguró nuevamente dentro de la caja y tomó el sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado. Una cadena de plata con el dije de Bella en forma de medallón cayó a sus manos. No era la misma cadena que ella había llevado por años, esta era un poco más gruesa y más larga, era claro que ella lo había reemplazado para él. Adentro había una nota y tuvo que llenarse de inmenso valor para leerla porque apenas la desdobló y vio la caligrafía de Bella casi pudo imaginársela susurrando aquellas palabras a su oído.

.

_Nicklaus Mikaelson,_

_No le encuentro sentido a ser enterrada con tu hermoso regalo, no tanto porque creo que adonde sea que vaya no podré tenerlo físicamente conmigo. Sino porque prefiero que lo tengas tú, no como un recuerdo de mi pero más como un recordatorio acerca de la belleza del amor. _

_Aquella noche te dije que después de todo parecía ser que el amor no podía conquistar todas las barreras. Estaba equivocada, el amor sí puede traspasar todo obstáculo. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque estoy muerta mientras lees esto y aun así de alguna forma sé que todavía me amas y sé que de donde sea que esté yo también te amo. Lo que nos lleva a otro error. Jamás debí haberte dicho que te amaba como la víctima ama a su verdugo porque eso significa que te estaría amando hasta la muerte pero mi Nick, te estoy amando más allá de la muerte. Te amé y te sigo amando incluso aunque no me puedas vez, incluso cuando parece ser que no escucharme, incluso cuando sientas que no me merecías lo cual es absolutamente ridículo._

_Cuando Hope me preguntó por qué creía que tú habías escogido ese nombre para ella me puso a pensar. Durante todo un año estuve tentada a preguntarte, pero luego te vi y ya no me hice esa pregunta más porque vi la respuesta en tus ojos cuando me viste. _

_Entendí que yo era tu esperanza, que mis hijos eran ese pequeño rayo de luz en una vida que solo conocía oscuridad y desprecio. Entendí que nuestro amor era de aquellos que se les cuentan a las niñas para que no se conformen con menos que un amor épico. Y cuando lo entendí no pude dejar de sentirme abrumada por tanto amor y devoción, y decidí que tú tenías derecho a saber qué había en mi cabeza cada vez que te veía. Tenías derecho a saber que tu amor me hizo sentir completa, valiosa. _

_Te escribí esta, nuestra historia. _

_Por último, te tengo solo una petición más. Por favor, se feliz mi amor. Sé tan feliz como yo lo fui, como yo lo soy, como tú me hiciste sentir. Sé feliz porque mereces serlo. Sé feliz y no te dé miedo hacer feliz a alguien más. _

_Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar ya no habrá tiempo para tristes despedidas._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Isabella._

.

No supo que estaba llorando cual niño pequeño hasta que dejó la carta dentro de la caja y tuvo problemas en ver el libro porque las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Tomó una honda respiración, después otra y otra hasta que se hubo tranquilizado un poco. Puso sobre su cuello aquella cadena y tomó entre sus dedos aquel medallón. Su hogar ya no estaba allí pero una parte de el descansaba en su pecho justo cerca de su corazón.

Y pudo abrir la cubierta de ese libro carmesí. En elegantes letras negras justo en la primera página el titulo casi que brillaba con luz propia.

**_Para un hombre al que llamo hogar_**_. _

Y tuvo que sonreír y mirar al cielo. Y tuvo que reír y llorar al tiempo.

Y tuvo que vivir porque ella se lo había pedido.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofía.<strong>_


End file.
